Shukuteki
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Rivalizálás Oshitari Yuushival a Hyoutei Gakuen falai között.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shukuteki**_

_Our eyes meet and they each seem to say  
"In the end, I will win"_

Szögfüggvények… mindig is gyűlöltem őket. Mindet, kivétel nélkül. Nem viszonyultam pozitívabban a sinushoz, mint a cosinushoz, és a tangenseket is ugyanennyire kevéssé szívleltem.

Persze, ez semmiképp sem jelenti azt, hogy mindezen ellenszenvem miatt rossz jegyet szeretnék szerezni a témából. Hát végigtekintve az előttem álló húsz példán, nem ártana legalább egy kicsit megerőltetnem magamat, ha az imént említett eseményt el kívánom kerülni. Pedig már öt perce kikaptuk ezt az átkozott feladatsort!

Felnézek a lapomról. Sachiko lazán veszi a dolgokat, az iskolai egyenruhánk részét képző bézs mellényének belsejére rögzített varázslatos kört vizslatja, melyről ide világítanak a berajzolt negyedek, és az azokhoz tartozó instrukciók. Áh, nyugi, Sachiko-chan, abszolút nem feltűnő, hogy a huszonöt fokos hőség ellenére mellényben nyomod!

Kyoko ma megint a hosszú zokniját vette fel. Mint minden egyes dolgozatnál. Kicsit lehajtja, és a celluxszal vagy épp gombostűvel rögzített segédanyagok máris segítőkészen árulják el neki a kívánt adatokat.

A többiek? Az osztály nagyja rettentő elmélkedésben van. Néhányan a falat bámulják hatalmas lelkesedéssel, mások az udvaron találtak valami annyira érdekeset, hogy az ablakot választották a beadandó lap helyett, mint szemmel tartandó célpontot.

Megvakarom a halántékomat, és mélyet sóhajtok. Tanultam, persze, hogy tanultam… de annyira nincs kedvem ehhez az egész procedúrához! Unottan rágcsálni kezdem a már kábé két órája számban levő rágót. Hajdanán almaízű lehetett… na jó, elég is a merengésből, sietve irkálni kezdek, tollam kopogása csatlakozik a többiekéhez. Egy példa. Három példa. Tíz példa. Tényleg nem nehéz, viszont marhára idegőrlő. Mint már említettem, gyűlölöm a szögfüggvényeket.

- Aya-chan…

Ajjaj, kezdődik. Túl gyorsan írtam, és ez megadta a kezdőlökést azoknak, akik semmit sem tanultak mára. A „vadásszuk le azokat, akik mindjárt készen vannak" fedőnevű, súgásra hajtó akció ezennel működésbe lépett. Egy pillanatra megakadnak rágási műveleteim, és mélyet sóhajtok.

Leheletnyit hátrafordulok.

- Nee? – érdeklődöm készségesen.

- Tudsz adni egy tollat?

- Nekem is csak egy van.

- De te mindjárt kész vagy.

- He? – csattanok fel a kelleténél talán kicsit hangosabban, mire a radarfülű, illetve –szemű tanerő egyből felkapja a fejét.

- Yamaguchi, Oshitari… mi folyik ott?

Oshitari azon próbálkozása, hogy minél fiatalabban elpatkolhasson. Szerintem.

- Tanár úrnak van egy felesleges tolla, ah? – vált témát a srác, és felegyenesedik.

- Gyere ki érte, de utána csendet akarok.

Én némi nyugalmat. És mínusz pár példát.

- Köszönöm, Sensei – hajol meg kissé, aztán visszaslisszol a helyére. Közben felvont szemöldökkel rám néz.

Cseszd meg, Yuushi.

Megrázom a fejem, és visszatérek a maradék három példához. De jó, az utolsóval semmiképp sem boldogulok. Már kezdődnek is a szokásos tünetek: egyszerre elfogy a levegőm és hirtelen forróság vesz körbe. Szédülök.

Mély sóhaj következik, majd felkönyökölök a padra, és megtámasztom a fejemet. Na ja, várható volt, hogy eme mások számára oly egyszerű mozdulatsorral minden különösebb dráma nélkül is képes leszek lelökni az amúgy a pad közepén heverő tollamat. Triviális.

Kissé hátrébb csúsztatom a széket, támlája a mögöttem levő padnak ütközik. Bocsánatkérően mosolygok Oshitarira, aztán lehajolok a tollért. Eh, a mozdulatnak hirtelen vége, a következő pillanatban pedig már a hátamon fekszem, és egy fehér plafont bámulok.

Pedig mintha határozottan emlékeznék rá, hogy a termünkben sárga a plafon. Elképzelhető lenne, hogy valamilyen paranormális jelenségnek köszönhetően egy másik helyre keveredtem? Ezt erősíti meg a látóteremben felbukkanó testes lény is. Felsikoltok. Nem túl hangosan, de azért érzéssel.

- Bizonyára a vércukorszint csökkenése… – magyarázza csendesen és kicsit kínosan kacarászva egy ismerős hang.

Kyoko-chan? Őt is elragadta volna az ismeretlen dimenzió?

- Legalább felébredt – feleli rá az ismeretlen létforma. – Kísérd vissza a terembe. Lehetőleg etess vele valami olyat, amiben sok a szénhidrát. És vidd ki a szabad levegőre.

- Értettem, Sensei.

Egy újabb árny sorol be mellém, a korábbi termetesebb pedig eltűnik. Sensei? Lehetséges lenne, hogy sikerült megsértenem Agatsuma-senseit, a Hyoutei Gakuen felelős védőnőjét, meglehetősen tapintatlan első reakciómmal?

- Na gyere, Aya-chan – segít fel Kyoko.

- A… szemüvegem? – pislogok bambán az engem körülvevő meglehetősen homályos világra.

- Áh, Yuushi-kunnál van.

De jó. A legjobb helyen.

- Mekkora mázlista vagy! – vezet ki a vizsgálóból osztálytársam. – Elájulni egy matekdoga közepén! Hm, legközelebb megpróbálom én is eljátszani.

- De hát te is itt vagy, ahelyett, hogy írnád – jegyzem meg halkan és cseppet epésen, majd váratlanul nekisétálok valakinek. Sűrűn bocsánatért esedezem, és káromkodom magamban egy sort, hogy ugyan, Kyoko-chan figyelhetne egy kicsit jobban is.

- Mert már kicsengettek – feleli lemondóan. – Yuushi-kun volt itt veled, mert ő már kész volt, és kiengedte a tanár.

- Aha – nyugtázom, aztán kis híján orra esek egy, a földön guggoló lányban. Csak kicsit lököm fel, tehát nem csúszik métereket, de azért így is nagyot csattan a padlón. Valószínűleg alám járhat egy-két évvel, mert nem kezdi el hiábavaló és indokolatlan szitkokkal illetni drága jó anyámat. Mindenesetre a vállam fölött hátradobok egy visszafogott bocsánatkérést. Nem viszem túlzásba, lévén tényleg nem az én hibám volt. Ez sem. Hm.

- Itt is vagyunk. Nekem a B épületben lesz órám, szóval szia – hagy magamra minden egyéb instrukció nélkül.

Szerencsére a fényviszonyok vannak olyan jók, hogy a világosabb pontokat a sötétebbektől megkülönböztetve bejutok az ajtón. Hogy aztán nekisétáljak egy padnak. Hm. Vajon sokan észrevették? Hülyének néznek? Nagyon?

Még egy fél pillanatig elmerengek azon, hogy Kyoko nem igazán törődött sem élelmezésemmel, sem a friss levegőmmel, de elhatározom, hogy kemény leszek, és innentől nem is foglalkoztatnak ilyen gondolatok.

- Tessék. Véletlenül magammal hoztam – mondja Oshitari, valahonnan közelről. A kezét, ha homályosan is, de látom, elveszem tőle a szemüvegem, és felteszem. Ah, lőn világosság, illetve éles látás.

- Semmi baj – hagyom rá, bár bocsánatot nem kért. – Csak tudod, egyesekkel ellentétben nekem szükségem is van rá.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – mosolyodik el.

Naná, hogy nincs. Én pedig tavaly a Miss Japan döntőse voltam.

- Mindenesetre köszi, hogy kijöttél velem – motyogom már a padom felé tartva.

- Hogy kivittelek – pontosít kicsit megemelve a hangját.

Megtorpanok, de nem fordulok meg.

- Aha.

- Félő volt, hogy összetöröm valamidet. Zörögnek a csontok, Aya.

- Mph – vonom meg a vállam, majd megcélzom a terem végét.

Kerülöm az összetűzéseket.

Na jó, beismerem, menekülök minden felmerülő vita elől. Nevezz gyávának. Nem érdekel.

- Yamaguchi – dörren rám egy hang a tanári asztal felől.

- Igen? – nézek fel kicsit zavartan, és kénytelen vagyok visszafordulni Yuushi, illetve a tanár és a tábla felé. Fene a nagy ignorálási hadműveletembe.

A Sensei int, hogy menjek ki hozzá. Így teszek. Jobb ötlet híján. Óvatosan kerülöm ki Oshitarit, aki keresztbe font karokkal áll a padok között.

Természetesen nem mozdul arrébb.

Ez egy szemét.

- Igen, Sensei?

- Holnap újraírhatod a dolgozatot – ajánlja fel nagy kegyesen.

Fú, azt a veszett nagy kegyet figyeld!

- Köszönöm, azt hiszem, azzal az egy hiányzó feladattal is meglesz egy jó jegy. Megelégszem vele – próbálom meggyőzni.

Vagy inkább csak összezavarom? Felvonja a szemöldökét.

- Hová lett a nagy maximalizmus?

- Felváltotta a túlélési ösztön.

- Ugyan már, ne légy ilyen kishitű – lép mellém oldalról Oshitari.

- Ne üsd bele az orrod – morranok rá, anélkül, hogy akár egy pillantást is vetnék rá.

Milyen szívesen belekönyölnék a gyomrába! A biztonság kedvéért a bal kezem ujjai a jobb felkaromra kulcsolódnak. Csak hogy ne rendetlenkedjenek az önkéntelen reflexek.

- De hát meg tudod írni hibátlanra is a tesztet. Ugyan, miért buknád el ennyin, ah?

- Támogatom Oshitari-kun álláspontját – bólogat a Sensei.

- Uram, meglesz a jegy mindenképp. A többi feladat hibátlan, csak az utolsó nincs kész. Nem érdekel a maximális pontszám lehetősége – bizonygatom. Valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva zavar, ha meg akarják magyarázni, hogy mi számomra a jó. – Köszönöm a bizalmát, Sensei, de visszautasítom az ajánlatot.

A tanár vált egy gyors pillantást Yuushival, aztán egyszerre vonják meg a vállukat. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy a döntés szinte teljesen független lesz szerény személyemtől? Miért ez a két fickó dönt az én esedékes matematika dolgozatomról?

- Ám legyen – szedi össze végül a cuccát, illetve a még szinte ropogós felmérőket gyors mozdulatokkal Midou-sensei, kiváltképp az enyémet ragadja meg nagy gonddal. – Viszont biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem lesz olyan hibád, ami felett elsiklanék – jegyzi még meg résnyire szűkült szemekkel.

Megvonom a vállam, és már abban a pillanatban érzem, hogy hibát követek el, mikor kinyitom a számat. Ennek ellenére nem csukom be. Hogy miért? Mert nem igazán tudom követni a saját gondolataim által diktált tempót. Gáz.

- Mintha eddig bármi felett is szükséges lett volna elsiklani.

Oshitari mellettem enyhén felszisszen. Jogos, ez még nekem is túl nagyképű megnyilvánulásnak tűnt. Az már más kérdés, hogy lényegében igazam van.

Midou-san csupán megütközve bámul rám egy pillanatig, aztán hűvös tekintetet erőltet magára, és higgadt léptekkel távozik a teremből.

Yuushira nézek, aki csupán felvont szemöldökkel méreget.

- Ha nem várja ki azt a pár másodpercet, amíg lenyugszik, tuti képen töröl – állapítja meg, és két ujjal megigazítja a szemüvegét.

- Nem hiszem. Szemüveges embert nem szokás megütni – rándítom meg a vállam, aztán felcsillanó szemekkel fordulok a srác felé. – Maa, már értem! Tehát ezért hordasz te is, mi? Félsz egy esetleges közelharctól, így viszont van egy elsődleges védelmi vonalad. Hát te aztán tényleg zseni vagy – ámuldozom.

Remélem, kiérzi a hangomból az iróniát.

- Igaz, hogy tökéletes a látásom, de nem, ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejemben, mikor szemüveget kezdtem hordani – feleli egy kicsit talán sértődötten.

- Aha. Mondjuk, nem is fűzök kommentárt ahhoz, hogy még a szódásszifon jellegű lencséket hordók is kontaktlencsét viselnek sportolás közben, te pedig a tökéletes látásoddal szemüvegben gizdázol. Tudod, a következetesség amúgy nagy előny – döfök még egyet.

- Mióta zavar ennyire, hogy szemüveges vagyok? Érzed a hátrányodat, mi?

- Miféle hátrányomat? – értetlenkedem. Sikerült annyira meglepni a válaszával, hogy még a gúnyos hangnemről is megfeledkeztem. Pedig mások szerint tök jól áll, mikor ironizálok.

- A dogádban minimum három pont elúszott. Az három százalék, marad kilencvenhét. Csak hogy tudd, az én pontszámom kereken száz lesz. Ráadásul idén már amúgy is vezetek, méghozzá…

- Fogd be, Oshitari – húzom el a számat. – Nem ezzel a felmérővel akartam megváltani a világot. A szögfüggvények amúgy is a te területed. Csak várd ki, amíg valószínűség-számításra kerül a sor.

- Nem izgatom magam miatta, mert fizikából megint az én pályám jön – vág vissza azonnal.

Elhúzom a számat, aztán kissé felvetem a fejem.

- Messze még az év vége – jegyzem meg enyhén megalázottan, aztán a helyemre somfordálok. Vissza kell fognom magam, hogy ne rúgjak bele a padba, és ne tépjem szét néhány füzetemet.

_Oshitari Yuushi._


	2. Chapter 2

_And you go forth with the same unexpected speed  
How far do you need to run to be satisfied?_

Kilenc évvel és pár hónappal ezelőtt, két hat éves kiskölyök összefutott egy évnyitón, a város egyik nyugodt kerületének kissé zajos, de mindenképp kellemes általános iskolájában.

Oké, sokkal több hat éves kiskölyök futott össze, de koncentráljunk csak a történetre. Itt most Oshitariról és rólam van szó, illetve közös pályafutásunkról. Már annyiban közös, hogy egy pályán futunk, de az egész egy diszharmonikus, rosszul komponált kánonra emlékeztet, ahogy az egyik szólam folytonosan küzd a másikkal, hol az egyik, hol a másik tör előre, gondosan kerülve a megfelelő ütemeket, hogy aztán egy fals zenebona süljön ki az egészből.

Hat évig egy osztályba jártunk, hat éven keresztül ment a kőkemény vetélkedés. Előbb csak az év vége meg a félév számított, aztán minden egyes jegy… hogy jutottunk el odáig, hogy még a dolgozataink pontszámát is összevetjük? Fogalmam sincs. Rögeszme? Talán. Versenyszellem? Inkább.

Aztán mindketten a Hyoutei Gakuen falai közé kerültünk. Az első két évben nem egy osztályba jártunk, így szerencsére jó messze voltunk egymástól, elég nyugodtan tanulhattunk – volna. Csak hát egy olyan iskolában, mint például a Hyoutei, ahol a tanárok imádják a kompetenciát a diákok között, gyakran vannak olyan eredménytáblák, mint például az évfolyam legeredményesebb diákjai. Teljesítménnyel és névvel együtt, természetesen.

Elsőben Oshitari végzett előrébb.

Másodikban én.

Most pedig egy osztályba járunk. És erősen vesztésre állok.

Yuushi-kun pedig ezt a lehető legszívesebben dörgöli az orrom alá. Én hasonló lelkesedéssel néha az öklömmel tenném ugyanezt, de igyekszem visszafogni magamat. Többnyire sikerül is.

- Nee, nem veszed észre, hogy útban vagy? – ráz fel egy hang elmélkedésemből.

Pár pillanatig vaksin pislogok (pedig most még szemüveg is van ám rajtam), aztán megpróbálom a számat nem túl feltűnően elhúzni.

- Bocsánat, hogy nem vettem észre a ragyogó anata-samát. Legközelebb figyelek majd az órarendre, és előre felkészülök, mikor lehetek egy csoportban anata-samával. Engedelmeddel – hajlok meg kissé, aztán óvatosan kikerülöm magát Atobét, majd hű kutyuskáját, Kabajit. Megtermett dög, annyi szent.

Az iskola történetének eddigi legnagyobb talánya, hogy Kabaji mit keres ebben a teremben, amikor köztudott, hogy az alsóbb évesek nem jöhetnek be a senpai-jaikhoz csak úgy. Más kérdés, hogy a legnagyobb talány összesen hány embert foglalkoztat különösebben a város egyik legnépszerűbb sulijában. Talán nem lövök le nagy poént, ha elárulom, hogy az eredmény közel áll a nullához, sőt, szinte mínuszba hajlik. Lényegesen több azoknak a (főként nőnemű egyedeknek) száma, akiket az érdekel, hogy milyen Atobe-sama aktuális alsónadrágjának a színe. A kemény magot talán még az az alatt levő dolgok is érdeklik, de ebbe nem nagyon szeretek belegondolni.

Jómagam abban a csekély elemet tartalmazó halmazban tartózkodom, mely az Ignoráld a nagymenőket címkét viseli. Bár néha átruccanok a Szólj be a nagymenőknek nevezetű, szintén kevés egyedet magába foglaló szekcióba is.

Néha viszont olyan érzésem van, hogy például Atobe sincs tisztában azzal, hogy én ezt az elvet vallom. Nem egyszer fordult már elő, hogy egy-egy, az előzőhöz hasonló, a gúny esszenciájának nevezhető megnyilvánulást elégedett biccentéssel fogadott. Ez a baj az iróniával. Nem mindig veszik észre, ha használod.

Vegyük Atobét! A helyében én egy csettintéssel jelenlegi önmagamra ereszteném Kabajit, a vérengző vadállatot (oké, böszme tag, de hiszem, hogy Atobe mágikus erejű csettintésére a nyugodt… eh, a bamba arckifejezés egyszerre egy veszett farkaséra vált), hogy minimum kétdimenziósra agyaljon.

Na persze, az már teljesen más kérdés, hogy engem akár Mukahi-san, Oshitari egyik talán legközelebbi barátja, egy szintén harmadikos srác is a földbe tudna döngölni. Nem véletlenül köhögte el Yuushi azt a csontos-zörgős megjegyzést…

Tekintsünk csak végig az osztályunk lányain! Mind tökéletes alakkal (és nyáladzó pofával, legalábbis amikor Atobe a színen van) rendelkeznek, karcsúak és ahol kell, formásak. Mindegyiknek csodás, fényes, dús hajzuhataga van, emellett kifogástalanul áll rajtuk szinte minden, az iskolai egyenruhától kezdve a tornacuccon át a fürdőruháig. Na igen, Atobe közelében mindegyik csodásan akar festeni, és ez elég nagy ösztönző erő ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön is nekik megvalósítani a mesés külsőt.

Akkor most vegyünk szemügyre engem.

Adott egy kócos, fekete hajú lány, szemüveggel és jellegtelen, fakó, talán leginkább sárgának nevezhető szemekkel. Ütöm a százötvenkét centit, de csak ha nagyon megerőltetem magam, és magas sarkút húzok. Ha bőségesen vacsorázom, vagyok negyvenakárhány kiló. Néha kedvesen csak girhesnek szólítanak, eredendően hypofehér bőröm pedig még inkább rásegít arra, hogy a népesség nagy része halálos betegnek higgyen. Nem egyszer kaptam már az utcán sajnálkozó pillantásokat, a suli védőnőjénél tett látogatások pedig legtöbbször azzal végződnek, hogy a sápítozó, gyakorlaton levő orvostanoncok különböző, az életre nem sok esélyt hagyó gyomor- és májbetegségeket diagnosztizálnak nálam már csak ránézés alapján is. Ilyenkor szoktam leállni bizonygatni, hogy bizony az én apukám orvos, és legjobb tudomása szerint egyszer voltam csak halálközeli állapotban, akkor is torokgyulladás és magas láz miatt. De persze, köszönjük a figyelmeztetést, kivizsgál még párszor.

Visszatérve Oshitarira: ha nem lenne elég egymáshoz nagyon-nagyon közel álló tanulmányi átlagunk, ott van a családi állapot. Apukám orvos – ahogy Yuushié is. Van egy nővérem – ahogy neki is. Ráadásul mindketten egy suliba járnak jelenleg is, és - mondhatni - legjobb barátnők. Emellett furcsa (és egyben rendkívül bizarr) tényező életünkben az is, hogy száz méter differenciával ugyanolyan távolságra lakunk az iskolától – Yuushi a város nyugati szélén, míg én a keletin.

Néha igazán megrémülök. Az életnek van humorérzéke, csupán annyi a gáz, hogy személy szerint én nem mindig értem.

Mindezen horrorisztikus azonosságok ellenére azonban Oshitari Yuushi hatalmas előnnyel rendelkezik velem szemben. Bár tanulmányi szinten egymást ösztönözzük a jobb és jobb eredményekre, és mindketten egyre és egyre magasabbra ívelünk az évfolyam legjobbja címért folyó versenyben, ő már a csillagokat ostromolja olyasmiben, amivel én nem hogy kapcsolatban nem vagyok, de még két értelmes mondatot se tudok elköhögni témájában.

Ez pedig a tenisz.

Az iskola jelenleg valamivel több, mint kétszáz főt számláló férfi teniszklubjában ő egyike annak a nyolc srácnak, akik az összes többi fölé emelkedve a rendkívül nagy becsben tartott „válogatott" címet viselik. Ha már csak villan a csapat dzsekijének szürke, fehér és fekete színtriója, sikoltozó lányok hada ájuldozik, és egymást támogatva igyekeznek csupán hozzáérni ehhez a nyolc nagysághoz, akik már-már a sztár státuszt érték el ebben a nagyjából ezerhatszáz főt számláló kis közösségben, amit Hyoutei Gakuennek neveznek.

Oshitari pedig még ebben a szűk, csupán nyolc főt számláló csoportban is különleges szerepet tölt be: bár nem ő a helyi Buchou – ezt a címet a nagyszerű Atobe-sama birtokolja (csak figyeld az iróniát, figyeld az iróniát) -, ő, Oshitari Yuushi az, akit _tensai_nak és prodigynek neveznek: a Hyoutei őstehetsége, a crafty boy, aki egyéniben legyőzhetetlen lehetne. Legalábbis ez a hír járja. Épp ennek függvényében kissé érthetetlen számomra, hogy mindezen képességekkel a birtokában hogy-hogy csak a kettes számú kettős egyik tagja, Mukahi Gakuto oldalán.

Bár voltaképp tökmindegy. Nem követem az állandó példát, mely szerint falhoz kéne csapnom magam minden újabb hírre, ami iskolánk teniszpályafutásához kapcsolódik, sőt mi több, nem követem még csak magukat a híreket sem.

Oké, beismerem, sérti fene nagy büszkeségemet és még nagyobb önérzetemet, hogy Yuushinak van valamije, ami nekem nincs, és soha nem is lesz. Ezt a hiányt általában alapvetően satnya alkatomra fogom, de valószínűleg a tehetségről, érzékről és talán egy picit a kitartás hiányáról van szó. A kocsmasportokon kívül nincs igazán olyan ág, ami különösebben jól, vagy legalább _valamennyire_ is, de menne. És míg ő a tanulás, a szellemi felkészültsége és némi alapvető intelligenciája mellett brillírozik a pályán is, addig én… addig én próbálom magam meggyőzni arról, hogy nem is vagyok olyan szerencsétlen, mint ahogy elsőre gondolnám.

Vagy esetleg másodjára.

De… de várj csak, Yuushi, várj… nem fogom hagyni, hogy továbbra is ilyen nyugodtan építgesd az előnyödet. Ringasd magad a nyugalom kényelmes illúziójába, hogy aztán… hogy aztán… eh, majd meglátod!

Legalábbis nagyon bízom benne, hogy azt fogod látni, amit látnod kéne. Vagy inkább csak amit én akarok mindenáron láttatni és még annál is inkább elhitetni mindenkivel?


	3. Chapter 3

_Your pride flares and you glare at me in anger_

_With our hearts' blood pumping through our veins_

- _Tadaima_ – vágom le a táskámat csekély lelkesedéssel, mikor behúzom magam mögött a bejárati ajtót. Lerugdosom a cipőimet, majd besétálok a nappaliba, és levágom magam a kanapéra, arcomat a párnába fúrom és hosszan nyüszítek.

- Okaa-san bevásárol, otou-san a dolgozószobában.

Nee-san hangját a lépcső nyikorgása kíséri. Valószínűleg már megint az én szobámban olvasgatott. Állítása szerint ott a legjobb a levegő. Szerintem viszont csak oda menekül a saját lakhelyét beborító, kaotikus összevisszaság elől. Szerencsére az én szobámban túl kevés cucc van ahhoz, hogy bármi hasonló kialakulhasson, bár a szekrények zárt ajtói mögött… hát a fene tudja, mi minden rejtőzik arra! Volt már példa rá, hogy egy hónapokig az ágyam alatt lapuló szendvicsre néhány féreggel kiegészülve találtam rá.

Áh, nem sikoltoztam.

Legalábbis annyira nem, csak a közvetlen szomszédok hallották. Meg néhány házzal arrébb néhányan. És néhány járókelő is nagyon segítőkészen bekopogott megkérdezni, hogy minden rendben van-e…

- Mi a baj? – túr bele a hajamba nee-san, aztán nyekken a kanapé, ahogy leveti magát mellém. Jobban magamhoz szorítom a párnát, és egészen kis gombóccá húzom össze magam. Tovább nyöszörgök.

- Ennél egy kicsit bővebben, Aya-chan – noszogat kevés lelkesedéssel, és bekapcsolja a tévét. Zenecsatornára ugorhatott, mert valami borzalmas nyugati metál sérti a fülemet. Megadóan ülök hát fel, lábaimat magam alá húzom, és semmiképp nem engedném el azt a szerencsétlen párnát.

- Érezted már úgy, hogy felesleges vagy? – kérdezem aztán.

Szempilláit rebegtetve fordul felém, kicsit lecsendesíti a tévét. Ah, végre. A képernyőn ugráló, szemét erős fekete tussal kihúzó alak elvetemült üvöltözése némiképp komikussá válik így, hang nélkül.

- De Aya-chan, a szobád…

Megrázom a fejemet.

- Nem, nem a szobámról van szó! Nem… soha nem jutott még eszedbe, hogy talán hasztalan vagy? Hogy nincs rád szüksége a világnak?

Hosszan néz rám, tekintetét csak néha-néha töri meg pislogása. Mintha ki szeretné belőlem olvasni, hogy mégis mi a jó ereszcsatornát hadoválok össze. Aztán csak szélesen elmosolyodik, és megvonja a vállát, elnézően simogatja meg kézfejemet.

- Aya-chan, egyetlen felesleges ember sincs. Ha már csak egyikünk is az lenne, az az egész emberiség létkérdését ingatná meg. Vagy senki, vagy mindenki. Ilyen egyszerű.

Elhúzom a számat, és lesütöm a tekintetem.

- Senki sem kérte, hogy filozofálgatni kezdj, nee-san.

- Akkor pedig mondd ki, hogy mi a baj.

- Az a baj, hogy semmire se vagyok jó – vágom ki aztán. Jó sokáig tartott, míg végre magamnak is beismerem, min is rágódom. Négy zaklatott óra után ideje volt.

- Miért, szerinted mire kellene jónak lenned?

Érzem, ahogy szívem ritmusa egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodik, és végigdübörög ereimben a vér, hogy aztán testem minden pontján forróságot érezzek. Igen, ez egy borzalmas reflex, amit már évek óta nem tudok kiiktatni. Szerencsére csak néha végződik olyan ájulással, mint amilyen a mai is volt.

De mire ezt végiggondolom, már le is nyugszom, hiszen látom, hogy a nővérem nem épp azon mesterkedik, hogy hülyét csináljon belőlem, hanem tényleg őszinte érdeklődéssel és komolyan áll a problémához. Hozzám.

- Ez… erre nem lehet mit mondani – morgom aztán alig érthetően.

- Na látod. Mit bizonyít ez?

- Azt, hogy már értelmes választ se tudok adni? – fúrom arcom a párnába.

- Azt, hogy nincs okod arra, hogy úgy érezd hasztalan vagy. Hiszen azt se tudod, mit kellene tenned ahhoz, hogy hasznos légy.

Szkeptikus arccal pislogok fel menedékem mögül.

- Az őrületbe kergetsz ezzel a hűvös, higgadt gondolatmeneteddel. Remélem, tudod.

- Amíg az őrület szélén állsz, addig sem depresszálsz itt jobbra-balra.

- De nee-san, ez nem ilyen egyszerű – borulok rá a kanapé háttámlájára. – Én… én jó akarok lenni valamiben…

- Hülye vagy.

Tudtam, hogy meg fog vigasztalni

- Mi van?

- Ugyan, Aya-chan, ne légy már képmutató! Mindig is a legjobb akartál lenni mindenben, kezdve attól, hogy kinek mekkora rend van a szobájában, egészen azzal a szegény Oshitari sráccal való versengésedig.

Eh, forgasd csak a tőrt a szívemben, nee-san!

- De hát mi értelme lenne a középszerűségnek? – kérdezek vissza értetlenül. – Miért elégedjek meg azzal, hogy átlagos legyek? Én… én tényleg a legjobb akarok lenni.

- De miért mindenben? Ez képtelenség. Nincs olyan ember, aki mindenben jó lenne.

Pedig egyet ismerek. Mellékállásban ő a legnagyobb riválisom.

- Oké, nem akarok én mindenben az élen lenni… de ha legalább egy valami nekem sikerülne először vagy a lehető legjobban…

Nee-san jól bírja a gyűrődést. Még a szemeit sem forgatja folyamatos nyafogásom során.

- Aya-chan, jó fejed van. Tudsz tanulni, és nem kell hozzá különösebben megerőltetned magad. Művelt vagy, a korodhoz képest rettentő komoly, és a hangodban is mindig bízhatsz, ha vitázni vagy szónokolni kell. Miért nem vagy elégedett?

Mélyet sóhajtok

- Mert akár falhoz is csaphatom magam, akkor is jobb lesz nálam.

- Kicsoda?

- Mph-mph – temetem arcom újra a párnába.

- Az Oshitari srác? – kocogtatja meg a fejemet nee-san.

- Hai – húzom el a számat. Leveszem a szemüvegemet, és megdörzsölöm a szemeimet.

Sírni? Én?

Ránézek a keretben gubbasztó vastag lencsékre. A francba, még a szeme is jobb az enyémnél.

- Nee, Aya-chan – dörzsöli meg a karomat nee-san.

Igyekszik nem túl feltűnően bámulni az arcomon végigcsorgó könnyeket. Én meg igyekszem nem túl hangosakat szipogni. Micsoda harmónia!

- Nem kell letörni. Legfeljebb egy kicsit jobban megerőlteted magad a tanuláskor… menni fog. Én bízom benned – próbál csitítgatni.

- Én is.

Egyszerre nézünk fel. Kár, hogy én semmit nem érek vele, szóval inkább szemüvegemért nyúlok, így átadva a jogot nee-sannak, hogy ő vonja le előbb a megfelelő következtetést.

Él is vele:

- Tou-san!

- Junko-chan, igazán el kellene gondolkodnod, hogy tényleg az orvosira akarsz-e menni. Valami filozófus vagy pszichológusi pálya talán közelebb állna hozzád, nem? – sétál le a lépcsőn otou-san.

- Tudja kezelni az olyan félnótásokat, mint én – jegyzem meg nagyon, de nagyon csöndesen. Kár, hogy radarfülű apánk figyelmét még így sem kerüli el.

- Pontosan.

Puff! Mintha betonfalba ütköznék. Ez azért kicsit ütött.

A családomra mindig számíthatok.

- Mindenesetre nekem most mennem kell – szökken fel nee-san, aztán bizonytalanul rám néz, majd megvakarja tarkóját. – Oshitariéknál találkozunk pár osztálytársunkkal… ne…

- Ne – vágom rá egyből. – Még a nővérének se mondj semmit. Az se érdekel, ha a legjobb barátnőd – sietve megtörlöm a szememet -, nem tudhatja.

- Hát jó, akkor – ránéz apánkra, és elmosolyodik -, jó játékot.

Otou-san még némiképp belövi nővérem számára, hogy körülbelül mennyire is kellene vigyáznia magára az utcán, plusz ellátja némi instrukcióval a közlekedés szempontjából.

Magam felkászálódóm a kanapéról. A szoba kicsit megfordul velem, de egy pillanat alatt helyrejön koordinációm, és sikerül elkerülnöm a padlón való elterülést.

- Összeszedted magad? – kérdezi otou-san.

Még egyszer utoljára megtörlöm a szemeimet.

- Össze. Átöltözöm – jelentem be, és felszaladok a szobámba.

Odalentről felhallatszik a házfő hangja:

- Mi volt ma a suliban?

- Semmi. Dogát írtunk. Elájultam. És ma egy újabb tanár szemében sikerült elásnom magam.

- Melyikében? – kérdezi.

Hát jah, a többi mind olyan átlagos dolog. Felmérőket minden iskolás ír, elájulni már kevesebben szoktak, de hát ez meg is marad az én kiváltságomnak. Hoppá, mintha jelentős esély mutatkozna arra, hogy az iskola legjobbja legyek ebből a szempontból. De jó!

Kár, hogy már lassan a nap csúcspontjának számító, egy sensei-jel való összetűzés is megszokottá válik. Néha nagyon tudom szidni azt az idióta önérzetemet.

Sietve dobálom le magamról a cuccokat, bő pólót és rövidnadrágot rángatok fel magamra az iskolai egyenruha helyére. Fél lábon ugrálva ordítok le, mielőtt még elterülnék a padlón.

- Matematika. Midou-san.

Igen. Csak most terülök el.

- Betegem. Beszéljek vele?

- Köszi, nem kell – vigyorodom el. Én szabályosan játszom. Többnyire.

Miután feltápászkodásomat követően elégségesnek találom felszerelésemet, lerobogok a lépcsőn, majd a teraszon levő cipőszekrényben kezdek matatni. Otou-san csendes léptekkel követ, majd elnéz a kertünk felett a város felé.

- És min kaptatok össze?

- Nem kellett a protekció.

- Hogy?

Edzőcipő. Nike. Lassan két éves, elég szakadt.

Már-már kapkodásba hajló mozdulatokkal kötöm be a fűzőjét.

- Tudod, a dolgozat vége felé ájultam ki. Nem maradt időm az utolsó feladatra. Bár tökmindegy, mert ha lett volna rá időm, akkor se tudtam volna megoldani.

- Áh, tehát akkor _ezért _lettél rosszul – állapítja meg otou-san.

Remek következtetés, enyhén felszisszenek, ahogy rájövök, hogy bebuktam a dolgot.

- Öh… igen. Szóval felajánlotta, hogy újraírhatom. Nem fogadtam el.

- Pedig a pedánsoktól elvárnák – mondja.

Dühösen fújok egyet.

- Én nem vagyok pedáns.

- De mindenáron az próbálsz lenni.

- Ez nem így van.

- Nem így lenne, ha nem akarnád mindenáron jobb lenni annál a szerencsétlen srácnál.

- Tou-san…

Felveti a fejét, és nevet. Nevetése betölti a lassan beköszönő márciusi estét, a teraszon cikázik hangja. Jól esik. Boldoggá tesz engem is.

- Ugyan már, kisegér. Igaza van Junko-channak.

- Miben? – nézek fel.

Várjunk csak, miben is? Úgy nagyjából… mindenben?

- Az a fránya bizonyítási kényszered. Minden területen a lehető legjobbnak kell lenned.

- Ez… nincs így – húzom fel az orrom. Tényleg nincs.

Soha nem akartam tökéletesen jól bútort tervezni, a tájékozódási futást is sikeresen elkerültem. Sőt, villamosmérnökként sem igyekeztem világraszóló karriert megalapozni…

- Dehogynem. Mi másért kértél volna meg arra, hogy tanítsalak meg teniszezni?

Kezembe veszem az ütőt, melyet apukám guberált kölcsön valamelyik betegétől. Nem mondanám, hogy valami fergeteges erőt érzek keresztüláramlani a testemen, sőt, kifejezetten idegen az érintése. Magam elé emelem, és végigsimítok a húrokon.

Lehunyom a szemem.

- Mert… a riválisává kell válnom a teniszben is. Abban kell legyőznöm, amiben a legjobb.


	4. Chapter 4

_In this world of ice I'll show you our fire_

_This dream is now set into certain stone_

- Akutagawa.

Az osztály kánonszerűen, szólamonként kapcsolódik be egyetlen hosszú szusszanásba. Egy személy lóg csak ki visszafogott hortyogásával, bár ezzel nem hirtelen alapított kórusunkat, hanem inkább önmagát hozza kellemetlen helyzetbe.

A Sensei megigazítja szemüvegét, aztán keresztbefonja maga előtt karjait.

- Jirou-kun – suttogják többen is. Mintha bármit is elérnének vele.

Lévén előttem ül, kötelességemnek érzem, hogy kivételesen az osztály érdekében is tegyek valamit. Voltaképp, ha végigalussza a feleletét, és karót kap, azzal mi járunk rosszabbul – ugrunk a következő felelőre, nee?

Óvatosan előrecsúszom a székemben, és nem fogom vissza magam, ahogy az övének lábába rúgok. Akutagawa-san erre persze felriad, aztán hosszan nyújtózik, mellé pedig teli pofával ásít, megvakargatja mellkasát. Valószínűleg beugrik neki valami, mert kicsit morcosan fordul felém, és elégedetlenül méreget.

Kedvem lenne megmarni magam, ehelyett csak a homlokomra csapok, és leborulok a padomra, kétségek között hagyva a szerencsétlen álomszuszékot.

- Akutagawa. Felállni – mondja a Sensei.

- Hm? – pislog bágyadtan a srác, előbb felém, majd a tanár felé fordul. Még lerója párszor ezt a kört, aztán valószínűleg felismeri a helyzet komolyságát, mert bár ha komótosan és álmatagon is, de felemelkedik székéből.

- Mi… milyen témakör? – kérdezi, majd legkevésbé sem feltűnően (áh, dehogy…) nyom el egy ásítást.

- Európai forradalmak a huszadik században – felel neki készségesen Hitomi-sensei.

Hja, kérem, a válogatott tagjainak amúgy sok mindent elnéznek. Példának okáért vegyük a mai órát: fél órán keresztül senkit nem zavart, hogy Jirou-kun szuszogva alszik és időnként felhorkan. Ha lenne jegye már az idén, talán nem is zargatta volna a tanárnő. De látod, most sincs különösebb büntetés vagy ilyesmi: Hitomi-sensei, igaz, majd felrobban, de igyekszik visszatartani mérgét.

Kapna is a fejére Sakaki-senseitől, ha bármit tenne Akutagawával!

Igen. Sakaki-sensei a teniszklub edzője.

Emellett pedig piperkőc énektanár.

Igyekezz nem röhögni, tényleg az.

- Hí-jáá! – lelkesül fel Jirou-kun, nagy izgalmában nekitolat a padomnak, az ütközéstől rendesen megkavarodik eddig hűvös fához nyomott fejem, kínomban inkább felegyenesedem a széken.

- A legjobb téma! Sensei, meséljen róla! – kérleli a srác, és felcsigázva hadonászik a kezével minden irányba.

Hitomi-san megköszörüli a torkát.

- Az elmúlt két órán ez már nagyjából megtörtént. Most te vagy az, akinek mesélnie kell – világosítja fel remegő hangon a tanárnő. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy mindjárt sírva fakad az idegességtől?

- Ó – jegyzi meg csendesen Jirou-kun.

Megugrik alattam a szék, mellkasommal erősen a padom szélének csapódom.

Au.

Megpróbálok visszanyerni egy, az élethez feltétlenül szükséges, tehát mondhatni létfontosságú, általában szériatartozékként számon tartott képességet. Miután ez sikerül, tehát némi levegőhöz jutok (volt pár aggasztó másodperc, amikor nem voltam benne biztos, hogy összejön), arcomon a düh egy enyhébb árnyalatával fordulok hátra.

Oshitari két ujjával az orrára tolja a szemüvegét, és kicsit előrébb hajol.

- Hm? – morranok rá.

Oké, én se sajnáltam Jirou-kun alá rúgni, de azért az én erőm messze van attól, hogy különösebb sérüléseket okozhassak bárkinek is. Yuushival kapcsolatban ebben már kevésbé vagyok biztos, főleg ha én vagyok a szenvedő alany.

- Segíts már neki – suttogja.

A magasba libben szemöldököm.

- Miért én? – sziszegem. – Te vagy a barátja.

- Te meg az osztálytársa, ah? – világít rá a dolog egy másik oldalára.

Elhúzom a számat.

- Ne hitesd már el velem, hogy szemét vagyok.

- Mintha egy szóval is céloztam volna ilyesmire. Na, rajta – utasít még, aztán keresztbefont karokkal dől hátra székében.

Tátogok, mint hal. Mióta vagyok én súgógépként bejegyezve? És miért vagyok képtelen akár egyetlen szópárbajból is győztesen kikerülni, ha Yuushiról van szó? A stukkerbe is.

Megadóan fordulok vissza a tábla felé, felnézek Jirou hátára. Hogy a jó cerkába súgjak neki?

A könyvet túl feltűnő lenne kinyitni. A füzetre ugyanez vonatkozik, részemről meg pláne, mert én vagyok az egyetlen az egész osztályban, aki nem csak firkálásra használja, hanem némi jegyzetet is készít bele.

Na jó, csak leleményesen.

Székemet egy kicsit jobbra húzom, így legalább az arcom takarva van Hitomi-sensei elől. Mélyet sóhajtok. Minek csinálom én ezt? Még csak azt se mondhatom, hogy azért, hogy a közérzetem jobb legyen. Nagyon úgy néz ki ugyanis, hogy marhára nem érdekel szerencsétlen Akutagawa sorsa.

És ha bebukom… hát ha bebukom, az kínos lesz.

Kapok egy újabb finom rúgást a székem lábába.

Cseszd meg, Yuushi. Még sürget!

Hozzákezdek. Halkan, óvatosan kezdem leadni az anyagot Jirou-kunnak. Szerencsére veszi a lapot. Nem meglepő: nálam hosszú évek tapasztalata, hogy álmosan és fáradtan minden zaj hangosabbnak hat annál, mint amilyen valójában. Lásd a szemét tücsköket az éj közepén. A kabócák más kérdés. Ők tényleg hangosak.

Darálom tovább a leckét.

Jirou-kun pár másodperc késéssel ugyanezt teszi.

Csinos koreográfia.

Mély levegőt veszek, amint befejeztem. Azért jelzésképp még finoman megbökdösöm a ceruzám tompábbik végével Akutagawát. A hegyessel szerettem volna, de a feleletet nem szokás sikoltással zárni, plusz amúgy is csak én jöttem volna ki rosszabbul a dologból. Inzultálom a srácokat az osztályban, nee?

- Akutagawa, példás, leülni – mondja Hitomi-sensei.

Jirou-kun ficánkolva csüccsen le a helyére. De jó neki, hogy ilyen felszabadultan tud örülni az _én_ jó jegyemnek. Na most nem mintha bármi köszönetfélét vagy ilyesmit várnék, de azért kissé üresnek és csalódottnak érzem magam. Talán jelentkezni kellett volna felelni?

- Yamaguchi.

Heh, csak költői kérdés volt! Tényleg!

- Igen? – egyenesedem fel helyemen.

- Felállni – utasít a Sensei, hideg, kék szemei meglepően kegyetlenül csillognak. Hát persze, egy olyan felelet után, amit Jirou-kun elszavalt, még a máskor elégségesnek ítélt előadás se lesz elég jó. Miközben felemelkedem székemből, igyekszem összeszedni gondolataimat, hogy lehetőleg túlszárnyaljam a srácot.

- Irány az igazgatói.

Megcsuklik a térdem.

- Hogy mondja? – bukik ki belőlem, hangom szinte bántóan magasan és remegve tör elő.

- Az igazgatóiba – ismétli meg, aztán a tanári asztalhoz sétál, és helyet foglal. Felveszi a tollát, és írni kezd a naplóba. – Tolerálom az osztályon belüli összetartást. Azt viszont már kevésbé, ha hülyének néznek. Ki a teremből.

Két nap, két tanár? _Hayai!_ Nagyon nem csinálom gyengén a dolgot, lassan az egész pedagógusi karnak elege lesz belőlem. Heh, jól haladok afelé, hogy legalább _ebben_ én legyek a legjobb.

- Igenis – hajolok meg kissé, aztán megindulok az ajtó felé.

Érzem, hogy mindenki engem néz. A síri csend nagy lepelként borul rá a teremre, csak a saját lépteimet hallom. Nem tudom őket irányítani, a lábaim teljesen ritmustalanul és össze-vissza mozognak. Kissé koordinálatlannak érzem magam.

Mély sóhajt párosítok a kilincs megragadásához, majd kilépek a folyosóra. Igyekszem magam mögött hangtalanul bezárni az ajtót, de – miért is lenne másképp, ugye – a huzat rásegít egy kicsit, és hatalmas nyekkenéssel csapódik be mögöttem.

Elnyomok egy hosszú káromkodást, kezemet ökölbe szorítom, körmeim a tenyerembe mélyednek. Vajon kopogjak be, és kérjek elnézést, próbáljam megmagyarázni a dolgokat, vagy inkább hagyjam a francba, és gondolja azt mindenki, hogy tahóságban is rekordokat szeretnék döntögetni?

Heh. Utóbbi mellett döntök, és kissé idegesen indulok az igazgatói iroda irányába. Tök jól levezette volna a feszültségemet ez a fránya ajtó, ha _én_vágom be, és nem kel önálló életre mindenféle mocsok huzat kénye-kedve szerint. Így viszont csak még inkább elmélyíti önmarcangolásomat, amúgy sem harmonikus és kiegyensúlyozott lelki világom pedig kezd leginkább egy aktív háborús övezethez hasonlítani. A fenébe is.

Befordulok a női mosdóba. A tükörbe igyekszem intenzíven nem belenézni, a mosdókagylóhoz lépek, leteszem szemüvegemet a csap mellé, majd hideg vizet engedek, és sietve megmosom az arcomat. Egy kisebb tónyi mennyiség magamra locsolása után eszembe jut, hogy milyen jó dolog is a szemceruza meg a spirál, főleg liternyi vízzel való turmixolást követően. Megadóan csak belenézek a tükörbe, hogy aztán laza húsz centit ugorjak első ijedtemben. Na jó, azt hiszem, nem a legjobb taktika lenne a Halál földi képviselőjeként belibbenni az igazgatóhoz, így jobb híján kénytelen vagyok megszabadulni a festék maradékától is.

Magándrámám kellős közepén azonban arra figyelek fel, hogy valaki más is van rajtam kívül a helyiségben. Gyorsabbra fogom mozdulataimat, tényleg nem szeretném, ha bárki az én képem okozta sokk miatt kapna szívrohamot.

Miután a frissen levadászott papírtörlőkkel némiképp szárazabbá varázsolom úszókat megszégyenítően nedves arcomat, visszateszem a szemüvegemet, és igyekszem minél hamarabb elhagyni a helyiséget.

Ekkor nyílik az egyik WC-fülke ajtaja, és egy másodikos lány botladozik a mosdókagylók felé. Már a kilincset markolom, de megáll a mozdulat, csak a lányt figyelem, kisírt szemeit, az arcát beborító sötét festékmaradványokat, remegő ajkait.

Nem vagyok szemét, de tök jól esik végre látni valakit, aki jelen pillanatban talán nálam is vacakabbul néz ki. Varázslatos nyugalom tölt el, elengedem a kilincset, és visszasétálok a kagylókhoz.

- Mondd, jól vagy?

Szipogva bólogat, világosbarna tincsei az arca előtt ugrálnak, de még azok függönyén keresztül is látom, ahogy az ajkába harap. Megtámaszkodik a csaptelep mellett, kezei ökölbe szorulnak, olyan erősen, hogy ujjpercei egészen kifehérednek.

- Figyelj, tudok segíteni valamiben?

Ezt tényleg kimondtam volna? Mi a frász bajom van? Megszállt volna a segítőkészség galád szelleme? Mintha eddigi életem során elég aktívan elzárkóztam volna előle, erre ma már másodjára vagyok ilyen marhára önzetlen. Csak nehogy szokásommá váljon.

- Nem, nem… - suttogja rekedten. – Köszi, nem.

Mindenesetre megragadok némi papírtörlőt, és átnyújtom neki. Megpróbál felvillantani egy rendkívül visszafogott mosolyt. Talán kicsit túlzásba is viszi a visszafogottságot, mert így némileg egy értelmi fogyatékos hörcsögre hasonlít. Ezt persze, nem mondom meg neki.

- Arigatou, Yamaguchi-senpai.

Orromra csúszik szemüvegem. Megigazítom.

- Ho… honnan… - dadogom egy kissé zavarban, mire immár kissé szélesebb mosolyt erőltet magára, és egyébként nagyon szép árnyalatú szemei is tisztábbakká válnak.

- Te vagy a példaképem.

Röhögjek, vagy inkább mégse?

- He? – vakkantom értelmi képességeim töredékét felhasználva.

- Tavaly te voltál a legjobb tanuló az évfolyamodon – szipogja, egy pillanatra kivillan tökéletesen fehér fogsora. Szép lány lehet, amikor épp nem húsz perceket zokog. – A… a szüleim azt várják el tőlem, hogy én is a legjobb legyek. És tudom, hogy te is küzdesz, mert több senpai is mondta, hogy folyamatos harcban állsz Oshitari-senpai-jal. Meg… meg hogy mikor elsősök voltatok, ő állt előrébb.

Ótejóég.

Komolyan beszél.

- Én is… - hüppögi -, én is szeretnék küzdeni, de semmiképp sem megy…

- Izé… öh, aha – bólogatok kissé kótyagos fejjel.

Én, Yamaguchi Aya. A példakép. A vakbelem jelen pillanatban röhög. Szemét vakbél.

- És most… - megköszörülöm a torkom -, most órán történt valami?

Felnevet. Tehát nem sír.

Huh, de jó vagyok. Mondjuk, nee-sant nem tudom túlszárnyalni vigasztalásban. Valahogy neki rendkívüli érzéke van ahhoz, hogy bárkinek pillanatok alatt kitisztítsa a fejét, és megmagyarázza neki, hogy tulajdonképpen hülye. Mert hát hülyének lenni még mindig jobb, mint bánatosnak.

- Dehogy, másról van szó.

- Nem muszáj róla beszélned.

Tényleg nem. Az igazat megvallva már jó öt perce az igazgatónál kéne lennem. Lassan kicsengetnek, és ha Hitomi-sensei nem talál ott, akkor…

Ótejóég.

- Figyelj, nekem…

- Shishido-senpairól van szó – sóhajtja.

A francba. A „nem muszáj" nem teszi egyértelművé, hogy nem akarok róla hallani?

- Hogy kiről? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet.

Úgy bámul rám, mintha minimum kényszerzubbonyt viselnék.

- Shishido Ryouról.

Visszabámulok. Számomra továbbra sem egyértelmű, kiről beszél.

- A Silver Pair egyik fele. Az iskola egyes számú kettősének tagja az osztálytársam, Ootori-kun mellett.

- Tenisz? – húzom el a szám, mintha az egész sport valami kóros betegség lenne.

- Nem szereted a teniszt, Yamaguchi-senpai?

Heh. Ez egy picikét bonyolult dolog, kislány…


	5. Chapter 5

_Because I know you more than anyone, my eternal rival_

_So let's go forth into tomorrow_

Mély sóhajjal húzom be magam mögött az igazgatói iroda ajtaját. Kivételesen nem ragadja ki a kezemből az irányítást semmi mocsok huzat, így viszonylag hangtalanul sikerül kilépnem a folyosóra. Hogy aztán két lépés múlva a Hyoutei Gakuen válogatott teniszcsapatának ötven százalékába botoljak. Mind várakozóan néznek rám: Oshitari, Akutagawa, Atobe. Kabaji viszont bambán, vagy inkább talán kifejezéstelenül fürkészi a nagy semmit. De jó nekem.

Hosszan kifújom a levegőt, aztán az égnek (illetve plafonnak) emelem a tekintetem, és határozottan a másik irányba fordulok. Neki egy mellkasnak. Szemüvegem új pályák után nézve indul meg a padló felé.

Izé, hát semmi nem is állítja meg.

Lehajolok érte, majd felteszem, és szembe nézek a mellkas büszke birtokosával. Aztán kedvem lenne homlokon csapni magam. A híres-hírhedt Shishido-san? Akinek hányatott történetét a női mosdó kövein csücsülve kellett meghallgatnom egy szipogó fangirl elbeszélésében? Tényleg, mekkora áldozat már levágni némi hajat. Főleg fiúknál… vajon megharagudna, ha kétségbe vonnám a női nem iránti érdeklődését? Bár igaz, nem feltétlenül kell a másik csapatban játszania, de azért a metroszexuális megnevezést még bátran kiérdemelheti.

Mellette a híres-hírhedt Silver Pair (oké, híres-hírhedt, ma hallottam róluk először) másik tagja, Ootori Choutarou, az „osztálytárs" bukkan fel. Erről jut eszembe, nem is tudom a szerencsétlen kiscsaj nevét. Igen, a rajongómét. Remélem, a rajongóm személye semmiképp sem engem minősít.

- Van még valaki a csapatban? – fakadok ki aztán, és kikerülném őket is, de akkor egy kéz kulcsolódik a csuklómra. Megfordulok, és lehetőleg minél villámlóbb tekintettel igyekszem viszonozni Oshitari sötétkék szemeinek idegesítően nyugodt pillantását. Menjen a fenébe a hülye pókerarcával, nincs kedvem játszadozni.

- Igen, még ketten – feleli Atobe, igyekezve minél inkább elnyújtani az utolsó szótagot, és a végére némi erotikus felhangot is varázsolni. Nem sikerül meghatnia vele, ellenben pár, a folyosón vonuló elsős kiscsaj sikítozik egy sort, mások tömegesen ájulnak el.

- Keh – húzom el a szám látva a másokból kiváltott reakciót.

- Akutagawa szeretne neked valamit mondani – engedi el végre a kezem Yuushi.

- Nem érdekel – vonom meg a vállam, és elindulnék egy találomra választott irányba, ám ekkor Kabaji termetes teste jelent áthatolhatatlan akadályt. – Mi van, összezártok? Azt fociban szokás, nem? Tudtommal ott is tiltják…

- Nem kell pánikolni, öh…

Atobe láthatóan elgondolkozott a nevemen. Végül is, csak elsőben jártunk egy osztályba, meg ebben az évben eddig jó pár hónapot…

- Aya-chan – szólal meg halkan Oshitari. Gúnyos arccal ránézek, és bólintok.

Atobe felemeli a fejét.

- Nem kell pánikolni, Aya-chan. Ore-sama és a válogatott hálás azért, amiért egyikünket kihúztad a bajból, aztán elvitted a balhét, naa, Kabaji?

- Usu.

- Oh, hát erre fel a díszkíséret? – teszem csípőre a kezemet. – Hát köszönöm, nem kérek belőle. Egyébként sem magam vállaltam magamra a balhé elvitelét, nehogy azt higgyétek, hogy bármiféle irányotokban érzett szimpátia vitt rá ilyesmire.

- _Geki dasa _– jegyzi meg halkan a hátam mögött Shishido. Felé fordulok, és mélyen a szemébe nézek. Eszembe jut a lány, aki csak azért képes volt könnyeket hullatni, mert ez a piperkőc levágta a haját. Vajon hányszor beszéltek eddig? Észrevette-e a lányt valaha is? Kötve hiszem.

- Shishido – emeli meg a hangját Atobe.

- Pff… - fúj még egyet a srác, aztán sűrűn pislog párat, és megtöri a szemkontaktust.

Juhú, győztem. De nem örülök sokáig, Oshitari kezd el beszélni a hátam mögött. A jó stukkerbe, muszáj volt pont kör alakzatba rendeződni? Forgolódom itt jobbra-balra, mint valami lökött pudli.

- Mindenesetre a lényeg az, hogy köszi. Akutagawa nevében is. Aki hol is van, ah? – teszi fel a kérdést, és enyhe zavarban fordul előbb jobbra, majd balra.

Felvontam a szemöldökömet.

- Tökmindegy. Nem érdekel.

És tényleg nem. Mi a bánatot kezdjek a hálájukkal?

Atobe-sama felemeli a kezét.

- Kabaji – mondja, majd csettint. A szólított biccent, és megindul a folyosón, feltehetően Akutagawát akarja előkeríteni.

- Erre abszolút semmi szükség. Semmi szükség a hálá… - elakad a szavam, amikor meglátom a közeledő Sakaki-senseit, oldalán Kabajival. – Mi… mi a…

Értetlenül tátogok, mire Sakaki-sensei, félelmetes arckifejezése (és undorító, rózsaszín sálja) társaságában megáll előttem.

- A tanítványaim szerint a segítségükre voltál, Yamaguchi – mondja.

Na ne. El akarok ájulni! Most!

- Hát… izé… - felelem magabiztosan.

- Igen, így van, Sakaki-kun – biccent Atobe.

- És emiatt megrovást fog kapni az igazgatótól – szólal meg eddig első alkalommal Choutarou-kun. Az osztálytárs. Heh.

Sakaki-sensei (a jobbaknak persze, csak Sakaki-kun, de én kicsit távol állok attól, hogy bármelyik tanárral is ilyen bensőséges viszonyba kerüljek… mi, bensőséges viszony? Úgy értem, távol állok attól, hogy bármelyikük felett is uralkodjak) hosszan végigmér. Mi a frászt tud megállapítani abból, hogy hogy áll rajtam az iskolai egyenruha?

- A tanítványaim hálásak neked. Elintézem a dolgokat – jelenti be ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Persze, én tiltakoznék, de mielőtt akár egy szót is képes lennék kinyögni, már az irodában van. Azért még bizonytalanul hápogok egy-két sort, bizonyítva saját magamnak, hogy én bizony megpróbáltam.

- Látod, Aya-chan? Ore-sama elintézi – tesz egy vízszintes mozdulatot a kezével Atobe, és láthatóan nagyon elégedett magával.

Hosszan fújom ki a levegőt, igyekszem lefékezni testem remegését.

- Én… gyűlölöm, ha valakinek protekciója van – suttogom. – És még jobban gyűlölöm, ha a protekciójával engem akar támogatni feleslegesen – felvetem a fejem, és némiképp hangosabban folytatom -, annak ellenére, hogy nem hogy csak semmi értelmét nem látom, de még kifejezetten tiltakozom is ellene! Felfuvalkodott hólyagok! – lököm arrébb az időközben előállított, félálomban szédelgő Akugatawát, és sietős léptekkel (nem, nem szaladok) sétálok végig a folyosón.

Sok idióta egy rakáson! Miért nem képesek békén hagyni a szerencsétlen anti-fangirlöket? Talán ennyire a képemre van írva, hogy nem vegyülök, és most mindenáron el akarják érni, hogy igenis rajongjak a Hyoutei-beli teniszért? Nehéz elhinni, hogy elszégyellték magukat a hülye nagy áldozatom miatt. Annyira felesleges! Mire jó ez az egész?

A tetőn találom magam. Észre sem vettem, hogy a lábaim ebbe az irányba vezettek. Még egy pillanatig kapaszkodom a fémajtóba, ami állandóan nyikorog, és nem lehet rendesen bezárni, így voltaképp szabad feljárást biztosít nekünk, diákoknak. Nehezen hagyom magára, kicsit előresétálok, és elnézek keletre. Látom a házunkat. Nyugat felé fordulok: az Oshitariékét is megtalálom, ide világítanak a barna tetővel párosított, szikrázóan fehér falak.

Leülök, aztán elfekszem. Kék az ég. Ragyog. Felemelem a kezemet, és a nap felé tartom, nézem, ahogy ujjaim köré nimbuszt von fénye. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig bambulok még, a fejem annyira, annyira üres, annyira nem akarok gondolkodni. Könnyűnek érzem magam, könnyebbnek, mint bármikor máskor, csak a mérhetetlen bizonytalanság az, ami lehúz, és nem akar elereszteni. Nem akarom, hogy kétségek gyötörjenek. Szabaddá akarok válni, tudni akarom, hogy mit kell tennem!

- A piszkos egyenruha után újabb figyelmeztetést fogsz kapni. Ugye, tudod, ah?

Elmosolyodom, és magam mellé ejtem a kezemet. Becsukom a szemem.

- Kérdezd már meg, hogy érdekel-e.

- Heh.

Tudom, hogy ő is vigyorog, lehunyt szemmel pedig még azt is látom magam előtt, ahogy megigazítja a szemüvegét. Ahhoz képest, hogy kettőnk közül én vagyok a vakegér, ő az, aki állandóan az okuláréját piszkálgatja.

- Kicsit talán túlzó volt a kifakadásod – jegyzi meg, ezúttal sokkal közelebbről hallani a hangját. Felpislogok. Mellettem ül, egyik lábát felhúzva, térdét átkarolva. Kelet felé néz, az arcát pont nem látom. Rövid inge alól kilátszik barna hátának egy része. Ennyit a Hyoutei-beli egyenruhák tervezőjéről. Tuti, hogy nő volt.

- Nektek pedig a rámenősségetek.

- Rámenősség? – vonja fel szemöldökét, és felém fordul.

Meglepően elégedetlennek tűnik az arckifejezése.

- Igen, rámenősség – ülök fel, és széttárom a karjaimat. – Majd ha valami nem tetszik, szólok, oké? Nem kell rám ereszteni a Hyoutei válogatott teniszcsapatát, elég nagy kislány vagyok már ahhoz, hogy lelkileg megbirkózzam egy olyan problémával, mint egy megrovás.

Oshitari riadt arca meglehetősen komikusnak hat.

- Nem hallottál még a megvakarod a hátam, én is megvakarom a tiédet elméletről?

- Nem érdekelnek a közhelyek.

- Ez nem közhely. Ez… alapvető morál, ah?

- Keh… - megrázom a fejem. – Ne emlegesd az alapvető morált akkor, ha éppen csalásra utasítottál, aztán pedig az edzőtöknek köszönhető protekcióval próbáltok kiengesztelni, oké?

- Csalásra utasítottalak? – ismétli döbbenten.

- Miért, mit csináltál? – kérdezek vissza.

Kedvem lenne kicsit megrántani a nyakkendőjét. Pár másodpercig igazán fulladozhatna.

- Megkértelek, hogy súgj Jirounak – feleli természetes könnyedséggel.

Beletúrok a hajamba, és kissé ideges mozdulatokkal meg is tépek pár tincset. Vagy ez, vagy az ordítás. Inkább a halkabb megoldást választottam.

- Fura vagy – hagyom rá aztán, és felállok. Sietős mozdulatokkal leporolom a szoknyámat, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy Yuushi a lábaimat nézi. – Mi van? – vonom össze a szemöldökömet. Csak egy kicsit jövök zavarba.

Felpislog, majd megrázza a fejét, és maga is talpra szökken. Az órájára néz. Velem ellentétben ő bal kezén hordja. Mint az emberiség kilencvennyolc százaléka. Lázadó vagyok, mi?

- Milyen óránk is lesz? – kérdezi, és gálánsan előreenged.

Kisebb szépséghiba, hogy egy úriember a lépcsőn a lefelé haladó hölgy előtt sétál, hogy az egy esetleges megbotlás alkalmával ne állal csússzon végig a fokokon. Bár ha nem enged előre, azzal meg valószínűleg más etikai elveket sért meg. Az illemtan következetlen.

- Angol – felelem, és nem várom be. Ő sem igyekszik mellém sorolni a lépcsőn.

Tökéletes koreográfia.

- Áh, tanultál?

- Szerinted? – húzom el a szám keserűen.

- Reménykedtem, hogy nem, és akkor még egy kicsit nyújthatom a távolságot.

- Arról a távolságról lassan csak múlt időben beszélhetsz, Yuushi-kun.

- Múlt időben, miután megnyertem a kis házi versenyünket. Majd a klubban mondhatom a srácoknak: milyen jó kis távolságot építettem fel anno, ah?

Leértünk a második emeletre, vége lett a lépcsősornak és megfordultam.

- Vagyis miután én nyertem meg mondhatod: milyen jó kis távolságot építettem fel. Kár, hogy Aya-chan az egészet ledolgozta, és aztán hülyére alázott azzal, hogy magasan ő lett a legjobb.

- Álomvilágban élsz, Aya-chan – mondja, aztán kicsit meglazítja a nyakkendőjét.

Végignéz a folyosón, és felcsillan a szeme, ahogy meglátja a felé robogó, vörös hajú srácot.

- Naa, Gakuto – mosolyodik el. – Holnap minden rendben lesz, ugye?

- Naná – húzza félmosolyra a száját a másik.

- Holnap? – pofátlankodom bele privátbeszélgetésükbe.

Mukahi-san úgy mér végig, mintha most látna életében először. És mintha minimum a macskáját gyilkoltam volna meg, jelen pillanatban pedig szerencsétlen jószág vérében fürdőznék.

Szóval nem éppen barátságosan néz rám.

Mondhatnám, hogy zavar, de momentán marhára nem érdekel.

- Holnap lesz az egyik legfontosabb meccsünk – mondja Yuushi. – A Seishun Gakuen ellen játszunk majd.

- Legfontosabb? – kérdez vissza hetykén Gakuto. – Egy sima, átlagos játék lesz, és majd simán, átlagosan nyerünk is.

- Úgy legyen – mosolyodik el a másik.

- Hát… sok sikert – hagyom rájuk, aztán sietve távozom a helyszínről.

Nem, tényleg nem zavar Gakuto ellenszenve, viszont minek is maradjak, ha egyszer felesleges vagyok, és ezt egy-egy pillantással nyíltan a tudtomra is hozzák? Mukahi-san néha igazán úgy viselkedik, hogy a körülötte levők minden percben attól tartanak, egyszerre majd kitör belőle egy féltékenységi roham. Vajon Oshitarinak ez feltűnt már?

- Yamaguchi-senpai! – sikolt valaki a fülembe.

A szívem! Ver még? Vagy beadta a kulcsot egy ilyen sokkot követően?

Megfordulok, és a másodikos lánykával találom magam szembe.

Újabb trauma. Nagyon kezdem ám elcseszettnek érezni ezt a napot.

- Igen, öh…

Ja, hát a nevét még mindig nem találtam ki elválásunk óta.

- Shizuka-chan – hajol meg kissé, aztán csillogó szemekkel ragadja meg a kezeimet. – Mi… mit mondott neked Shishido-san?

- He?

Arcom valami nagyon értetlen grimaszba rándulhatott, mert a Shizuka-chan egyre idegesebben rángat, és olyan gyorsan magyaráz, hogy alig értem, amit mond. Fangirl mode on, nee?

- Láttam, mi történ az előbb! Mindenki látta! Beszélj, kérlek, Senpai!

- Mi… mi van?

- Az előbb! Amikor kijöttél az igazgatótól! Mit akart a… válogatott?

A „válogatott" szót olyan elementáris lelkesedéssel ejti ki, amilyennel legfeljebb az európai keresztes háborúk idején találkozhatott az ember.

Bevallom, kicsit megrettenek.

- Jah… hogy akkor – forgatom a szemeimet. – Shishido-san, kérlek, nagyon kedvesen annyit közölt velem, hogy egy lúzer vagyok. Vagy legalábbis rettentő gáz.

Igazság szerint titkon remélem, hogy a szerény személyemet bálványozó lány imádottja eme rendkívül őszinte (és szerintem némiképp nyers állatokat jellemző) kijelentésére kiábrándul belőlem, és örök életre békén hagy.

- Oh – rebegi csillogó szemekkel. – Annyira aranyos, amikor ezt mondja! És… és neked mondta! Istenem, bárcsak nekem is mondaná! Hallani akarom a saját szájából!

Ótejóég. Ez már beteges, nem?

- Hát… aha, tényleg tök jó lenne – egyezek aztán bele vállat vonva.

Miért romboljam le szerencsétlen csaj nagy gonddal felépített légvárait? Idővel csak megteszi helyettem Shishido-san. Hehe, oké, ez gonosz volt.

- Yamaguchi-senpai – ragad meg újra, minden eddiginél erősebben Shizuka-chan.

Elnyomok egy fájdalmas nyögést.

- I-igen?

- Velem kell jönnöd!

- De mégis hová? – riadok meg.

Talán jogosan tartok attól, hogy egy Shishidónak szentelt kis házi oltárhoz vezet, melynek szériatartozéka az áldozati tál és néhány áldozatnak szánt kecske is.

- A holnapi meccsre!

- A… amit a Seigaku ellen játszanak? – idézem fel magamban az imént hallottakat kicsit megkönnyebbülve.

Nahát, az otou-sannal való edzések a mentalitásomon is alakítanak? Eddig minden szelektálódott, ami csak kicsit is kapcsolatos volt a tenisszel.

Shizuka-chan szemei újra felragyognak. Basszus, mintha két százhúsz voltos égő lenne a koponyájába építve. Félelmetes a csaj.

- Yamaguchi-senpai, ezt lehet, hogy épp… épp tőlük tudtad meg?

- Hát, öh… aha.

- Yamaguchi-senpai, kérlek, gyere el megnézni azt a meccset!

Lehajtom a fejem, aztán végignézek a folyosón. Pillantásom találkozik a Yuushiéval, akit továbbra is Mukahi-san szórakoztat. Látni fogom, ahogy harcol, ahogy küzd. Tudni fogom, kivel is állok szemben. Érezni fogom, amit ő érez akkor, amikor azt csinálja, amiben a legjobb.

Elmosolyodom, és tekintetem az időközben már újra teljes figyelmét társának szentelő riválisomról visszafordítom Shizuka-chan felé.

- Azt hiszem… kíváncsi vagyok rá.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm thrilled with a touch of ecstasy_

_Finally a game I can play seriously_

- Hová ilyen kicsípve? – néz ki a konyhából kaa-san, miközben épp egy össze-vissza pántos szandállal vívok élet-halál harcot. Kissé izzadtan egyenesedem fel.

- Én… én nem vagyok kicsípve – jegyzem meg két lihegés között, aztán lerúgom lábamról az átkozott lábbelit. Hol a bánatban van az edzőcipőm?

- Te jó ég, eltűntek a tükrök a házból? – kérdezi kissé gúnyosan kaa-san, aztán kezeit törölgetve sétál le a közlekedőbe. A cipőszekrényből (melyben való turkálásom lassan üti a másfél percet) egyetlen, varázslatos mozdulattal húzza elő a keresett Puma cipőt. Az anyukák mágiája!

- Randizni mész, és én nem is tudok róla? – kacsint rám.

Elejtem a cipőt, aztán zavart mozdulatokkal hajolok le utána, és csak idegőrlő lassúsággal sikerül bekötnöm a fűzőjét.

- Én nem randizom – morgom közben, aztán felegyenesedek.

Kaa-san kihasználja az alkalmat, megragad, és az ajtóval szemben álló falitükör felé fordít.

- Így néz ki az, aki nem egy fiú miatt öltözik ki?

Mélyet sóhajtok, ahogy szembesülök nyamvadt képemmel, és már lökném is le a cipőmet, hogy visszaszaladjak a szobámba.

- Oké, ez a felső amúgy is hülyén áll.

Kaa-san elkapja a vállamat, és magához húz, úgy ölel át, mint régen, amikor kicsi voltam, és valami nagyon nagy képtelenséggel álltam elő.

- Remekül áll, és elégetem az összes ruhádat, ha át mersz öltözni.

- Hát köszi, kaa-san.

Elmosolyodik, és belecsíp az arcomba.

- Csak viccelek. Jól áll neked a fehér, ez a csipkés díszítés pedig…

- Kaa-san – nyöszörgöm a fulladás szélén táncolva.

Méltatlankodva enged el, aztán még egyszer végigmér, állát tenyerébe támasztva elmélkedik.

- Mi az? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet, mire válasz helyett elrohan. – Izé…

Mielőtt távollétében zökkenőmentesen megpattanhatnék végre itthonról, már robog is vissza, némi közelharcot és sikoltozást követően pedig csípőre tett kézzel, elégedetten mosolyog rám.

- Így tökéletes.

- Kaa-san, leszakad a fülem. Fáj – húzom végig ujjaimat a súlyos, antik fülbevalón.

Ami egyébként annyira, de annyira gyönyörű! És annyira le vagyok taglózva, hogy kaa-san ilyen könnyedén ideadta nekem, azok után, hogy nee-san állandóan hiába könyörgött érte.

Persze, ezt semmi pénzért nem ismerném be. Most épp a sértődöttet játszom, nee?

- Menjél inkább nyafogás helyett, Aya-chan. Az első randit nem illik lekésni!

- Kaa-san!

- Menjél, menjél – lökdös ki az ajtón óvatosan, aztán elég határozottan csukja be mögöttem.

Hoppá.

Felvonom az egyik szemöldököm, és kicsit elhúzom a szám.

Tényleg csinosnak akartam látszani? A hangsúly kivételesen nem az „akartam" szón van, mert az már sokszor előfordult, általában kudarccal végződve. Viszont most… áh, csak kaa-san és minden létező anyuka bolondságai.

Remélhetőleg.

Shizuka-chan szerint az Arena Sportegyesület pályáin kap helyet a mai meccs. Szerencsére a létesítmény a város egy keleti kerületében fekszik, alig pár utcányira tőlünk. Ennyi áldozat is pont elég részemről, na nehogy már kilométereket gyalogoljak csak azért, hogy megcsodálhassam a Hyoutei felemelkedését!

Keh.

Kellemes az idő, bár még korán reggel van. Képzelem, pár óra múlva hogy fogok hazatámolyogni a tavaszi hőhullámban, mely a várost sújtja. Várjunk csak… pár óra? Tulajdonképpen mennyi ideig tarthat a bajnokság egy-egy fordulója? Két óra? Három? Fél nap? Egy egész szombat?

Mérsékelt pánikkal felvértezve lépek át a hatalmas Arena Tennis Club tábla alatt. Egy pillanatra megállok, gyors pillantásokkal felmérem a terepet. Az egész olyan, mint valami természetvédelmi terület, leszámítva az elszórtan elhelyezkedő kisebb-nagyobb teniszpályákat, illetve azt a sok-sok embert, akik jobbra-balra flangálnak, többnyire céltalanul.

Leginkább Hyoutei-beli egyenruhák tarkállanak mindenfelé, elvétve egy-egy Seishun Gakuenből szalasztott srácot vagy lányt is lehet látni, azok tábora, akik öltözéküket tekintve egyik tábort sem képviselik, kevés példánnyal büszkélkedik.

Jöttem erősíteni a csapatot. Lehet örülni.

- Yamaguchi-senpai!

Pengeként hatol át a sikoly a téren. Homlokomra csapok, és igyekszem elsüllyedni. Valamiért nem jön össze, így természetesen minden hülye felém fordul, a legidiótább csitri pedig, akivel valaha is találkoztam, megállíthatatlanul robog irányomba.

De lehet, hogy bolondságban magasan vezetek mindenki előtt, ha volt annyi eszem, hogy ezzel a szerencsétlennel mutatkozzam ezen az átkozott napon.

Két nagy ugrással érkezik meg elém. Most veszem észre először, hogy milyen magas hozzám képest: valószínűleg ütheti a százhetvenet. Intelligenciahányadosát tekintve pedig talán a száztízet? Jobb esetben.

- Yamaguchi-senpai, egy pillanaton belül kezdődik a találkozó! – ragadja meg a karomat, és rángatni kezd.

Nincs valakinél egy rozsdás tőr, amibe sietve beledőlhetnék?

- Szerintem nélkülünk is el merik kezdeni, a karomra pedig az elkövetkezendő pár évben talán még szükségem lehet, keress magadnak egy másikat, ha annyira kell – jegyzem meg csendesen, mire sokkolt ábrázattal fordul felém.

- NANÁ, HOGY ELKEZDIK NÉLKÜLÜNK! – sikoltja, mire még többen kezdik ferde szemmel nézni kettősünk produkcióját. Egy seigakus egyenruhát viselő srác felé megadóan megrázom a fejem, mutatván, én csupán egy szenvedő alany vagyok, de tényleg.

- Sietnünk kell, Yamaguchi-senpai! Oshitari-senpai és Mukahi-senpai játsszák az első szettet! Már most úgy izgulok!

Izgulnád magad egy kétszázzal robogó autó elé, az istenért.

Bár oké, kicsit meggyőzőbb ez az érve, mint az eddig folyton ismételt buzdítása. Végül is, tényleg Oshitari meccse az, ami érdekel. A többi számomra csak mazsola. Így hát tovább vonszoltatom magam még nagyjából ötven méteren keresztül (nem hagyhatom kárba veszni az eddig remekül felépített, „érdektelen" címszó alatt futó hadműveletemet), míg végül megérkezünk a pályához.

Mit pálya! Kész stadion! A nézőtéren több százan ülnek (pontosabban őrjöngnek) a Hyoutei több mint ezer hím tanulója közül, a lányok közül még nincsenek kinn sokan. Mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasva, lelkesen szólal meg mellettem Shizuka-chan:

- Egyelőre csak a fiúk vannak itt. A lányokat majd csak Atobe-sama meccse érdekli, mert akkor van rájuk igazán szükség. A többség, aki bele van zúgva egy-egy játékosba, nem érdeklődik intenzíven a tenisz iránt… pedig ha tudnák, hogy mennyire jól esik a srácoknak, ha drukkolunk nekik – teszi hozzá kuncogva.

- Úgy gondolod? – kapaszkodom bele az előttem magasodó dróthálóba.

Egyből kiszúrom az emberemet.

Oshitari… az ütődet markolod. Zöld, egészen sötétzöld. Törülközőt veszel a kezedbe, és nyugodt léptekkel megindulsz a pad felé, mely a bírói szék mellett áll. Sakaki-sensei fog ott ülni majd, ugye? Ledobod a rongyot, aztán megigazítod a szemüvegedet. Egy ujjal, stílusosan. Csípőre teszed a kezedet, és mosolyogva Mukahi felé fordulsz. Mit mondasz neki? Talán azt, hogy minden rendben lesz, vagy épp elővigyázatosságra inted? Megint az orrodra tolod a szemüveged. Meg kéne húzni azokat a csavarokat, nee? Nem idegesít meccs közben, ha csúszkál? Meglendíted az ütődet, és szívem kicsit erősebben dobban.

Hoppá, elfelejtettem levegőt venni.

Milyen kínos!

- Yamaguchi-senpai, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? – fakad ki mellettem Shizuka-chan.

Hát ha már a saját légzésemre se tudtam figyelni, akkor biztos te vagy az a dolog, ami mindenképpen feltűnik. Az eddig rácsot markoló kezem remegni kezd, és végre azt is észreveszem, hogy a kelleténél talán kicsit erősebben szorítottam szerencsétlen fémet.

- Öh… hát persze – bólogatok a csaj felé.

Az őszinteségem vajon merre bóklászik ilyenkor?

- Most pedig kezdetét veszi a kettes számú páros meccs. Megkérem a játékosokat, hogy fáradjanak a pályára! – prezentál egy fickó, aki a bírói székben csücsül. Valószínűleg azért, mert ő a bíró.

Oshitari szája mozogni kezd. Vajon mit mondhat?

- _Katsu no wa Hyoutei_ – mormolja mellettem Shizuka-chan.

- Hogy mondod? – pislogok fel.

- A Hyouteié lesz a győzelem, a Seigaku pedig elsomfordálhat a vereséggel – mosolyog rám, aztán lemutat a közönség soraira. – Atobe-sama az, aki mindezt a tömeget irányítani tudja, akár egy karmester. De még az ő közbenjárása nélkül is tudjuk, mit kell mondanunk. Tényleg soha nem voltál még egyetlen meccsen sem, Yamaguchi-senpai?

Megrázom a fejem.

- Pedig a válogatott fele a te osztályodba jár.

És én mennyire boldognak érzem ám magam emiatt.

- Kezdenek – kerülöm ki a kérdést, és igyekszem minden figyelmemet a pályára irányítani. Magamban azért imádkozom, hogy Oshitari ne vegye észre a jelenlétemet. Valószínűleg azt hinné, hogy miatta jöttem el, pontosabban azért, hogy a nagy hátrányom okozta nyomást feloldjam az esetleges vereségével. Bár még mindig inkább ezt higgye, mint azt, hogy…

- Negyven-semmi! – közli a bíró.

- Már? – mondom ki önkéntelenül is első gondolatomat.

- Yamaguchi-senpai, hát ennyire nem ismered a képességeiket?

Nem válaszolok. Kezemmel újra a rácsba markolok, és kíváncsian figyelem Oshitari játékát.

Olyan kifinomult. Annyira elegáns. Marhára könnyed.

Mintha csak táncolna a pályán, nem látszik a mozdulatain, hogy különösebb erőt vinne egy-egy ütésbe, mégis minden labdája a lehető legjobbkor, a lehető legmegfelelőbb helyen, a lehető leghatásosabb erővel pattan. De ezen álomszerű tulajdonságai ellenére mégsem ő az, aki a többség figyelmét magára vonja.

- Milyen könnyű lehet ez a srác? – hallani innen-onnan feltörő álmélkodásokat. És valóban: Mukahi-san gyakorlott vadászrepülőként repked jobbra-balra a pályán, olykor szaltózik, máskor csak siklik a levegőben. És láthatóan minden vágya az, hogy porba alázza a vele szemben álló, szintén artistákat megszégyenítő, szintén vörös hajú, szintén kék szemű srácot. Jaj, ne, szerencsétlen Mukahiból egy is sok!

Ezt valószínűleg maga is így gondolja, és képességei legjavát (izé… mármint feltételezem, ez a legjava) nyújtja, talán egy totális megsemmisítésre készülve.

Az első játszma máris a miénk. Aztán a második, aztán a harmadik, aztán a negyedik is. Mellettem Shizuka-chan ugrál önfeledten, nagy lelkesedésében engem is fojtogatni kezd.

De nem tud foglalkoztatni. Talán… talán az én szemem is úgy ragyog most, mint bármelyik rajongóé, talán az én szívem is hevesebben ver, mint máskor, talán… nem, biztosan érzem, hogy mosolygok. Soha korábban nem néztem még akár ilyen sokáig sem teniszt, hát még nem úgy, hogy egy olyan embert áll a pályán, akit már kilenc éve testközelből figyelhetek. Mennyire más most Oshitari, mint civilben!

Minden alkalommal, amikor meglendíti az ütőt, azt látom az arcán, hogy élvezi, amit csinál. Félrehajtja a fejét, még a szája is mozog, talán épp egy csípős megjegyzéssel illeti az ellenfél taktikáját… de ugyan, kit érdekel? Egy tensai megteheti, jobb kezét elegánsan oldalra húzza, a labda szinte épp hogy csak súrolja az ütőjét, finom, visszafogott ejtés… és újabb pont a Hyoutei táblájára, újabb ravaszkás félmosoly a srác részéről, ütőjét a vállára ejti, partnere felé fordul.

Mosolyog. Vele mosolygok én is. Örülök az ő örömének, minden irigység, minden szájhúzás nélkül. Alig izzadt meg a négy játszma alatt, velem ellentétben – lassan összeesek, annyira ideges vagyok, annyira érdekel, hogy fog végződni az ő saját párbaja, abban a világban, ahol ő a legjobb…

Yuushi-kun… ezúttal minden vágyam az, hogy te szerezd meg a győzelmet.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's not just the same puzzle again and again_

_We're always outdoing ourselves_

- Nézzétek! A szemüveges muksó aktivizálta magát! – harsan innen-onnan kiáltás a Seigaku táborából. Újult erővel kezdenek szurkolni válogatottjuknak.

A Hyoutei hallgat. Mélyen és súlyosan.

Az ajkamat harapdálom, kezemmel a felsőmet tekergetem, gyűrögetem. Körmeim újból és újból a tenyerembe vájnak, érzem, ahogy felsértik a bőrömet, és a vér apró csermelyekben gyűlik súlyos cseppekbe ujjaim szélén.

Yuushi-kun arcát nézem. Látni, ahogy feszül az állkapcsa, szemeiből még nem hunyt ki a tűz, mozdulatai viszont már nem olyan letisztultak, mint korábban, amikor csak Mukahi-san játszóterét fedezte. Keze rettentő görcsösen rángatózik, az eddig szinte testrészeként működő ütő megszűnt hű szolgájának lenni. Szája olykor-olykor akaratlanul megremeg, és fájdalma szinte süti a bőrömet, mintha magamon érezném minden kínját.

Nem bírom tovább. Nem, nem akarom látni, ahogy elbukik.

Nem tudnám elviselni, ha valaki másnak sikerülne legyőzni őt.

Kezem lecsúszik a rácsokról, ellépek a drótkerítésről. Lassú, szinte szaggatott léptekkel indulok meg, kicsit mintha szédelegnék is. Shizuka-chan észre se veszi eltűnésemet, annyira belefeledkezik a játékba. Ráébredek, hogy nem néztem rá az eredményjelző táblára, hogy vajon mennyinél is tarthat az állás. Ezután az is beugrik, hogy tulajdonképpen nem akarom tudni. Valami nagyon mélyen bánt, de igyekszem magamnak bemagyarázni, hogy csupán az idegesít, hogy elcsesztem a szombat délelőttöt.

Persze, egy kis hang a fejemben folyamatosan duruzsol, egyelőre ismeretlen nyelven. Folytassa is csak így a halandzsáját, addig se figyelek rá, addig is van időm arra, hogy rendbe hozzam valószínűleg zaklatott külsőmet, mielőtt bárkivel is összefutnék. Megrázom a fejemet, és megcélzom a legközelebbi nyilvános kutat. Amint leveszem a szemüvegemet, és lehajolnék vízért, óriási üdvrivalgást hoz felém a szél az előbb magam mögött hagyott pálya felől.

Megdermedek a mozdulat közepén. Nem tudom az eredményt.

Áh, Oshitari biztos nyert. Ő az a típus, aki képes bárkit a porba alázni.

Időközben megérintem a csapot, és észreveszem, hogy remeg a kezem. A tenyeremben apró félholdakból folydogál a vér ott, ahol körmöm a bőrbe mélyedt. Nem vészes.

Nyernie kellett.

Megengedem a vizet, aztán arcomra locsolom, újra és újra átmosom, amíg úgy nem érzem, hogy eléggé sikerült magamat lehűteni. Felegyenesedem, két kezemmel megtámaszkodom a kút szélén, arcomat a nap felé fordítom, és engedem, hogy melegítsen egy ideig.

Nem kaphatott ki.

Kézfejemmel igyekszem magamról felszárítani a vizet, kevés sikerrel. Mély levegőt veszek, felteszem a szemüvegemet, és vágok egy hátraarcot: irány az otthonom, itt már semmi keresnivalóm sincs.

Valószínűleg a velem szemben álló egyén is így gondolhatja. Zord ábrázatából ítélve legalábbis biztosan. Pólója nedvesen tapad a testéhez, karján izzadságcseppek csillognak.

- Yu… Yuushi-kun – rezzenek össze, ahogy végignézek rajta.

Olyan… olyan más.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezi színtelen hangon, önkéntelenül hátralépek, de az ivókút akadályozza további menekülési terveimet.

- Én…

Tesz egy lépést előre, és összehúzza a szemöldökét, úgy mér végig, mint aki az esélyeit méri fel egy először látott, ismeretlen támadóval szemben.

- Boldog vagy, ah? – köpi felém.

Remeg az ajka. Szemüvege lencséjéről épp visszaverődik a fény, de azon túl…

Könnyek ülik meg a szemeit. Hogy… hogy…

- Én… - suttogom alig hallhatóan.

Nem tudok megszólalni. Letaglóz a tudat, hogy ennyire kínozza a vereség íze, megsemmisítő a tény, hogy egy rossz szóra vagy mozdulatra akár képes lenne zokogásban kitörni. Nyelek, olyan hangosan, hogy valószínűleg ő is hallja. Lenézek pont szemmagasságban lévő mellkasára, és tovább hallgatok.

Mit mondhatnék, Yuushi-kun?

- Eljöttél, és – elnéz a park egy meghatározhatatlan pontjára, nyelvét idegesen húzza végig az ajkán, majd száját összepréseli, és keserű fintorral rázza meg a fejét -, és végig ebben bíztál. Nagyon elégedett vagy, ah?

Szavaira egy pillanatra értetlen grimaszba rándulhat arcom. Enyhén szétnyílt ajkakkal pislogok fel rá, keresem a tekintetét, de ahogy fejét kicsit lehajtja, a lencséire eső fény teljesen ellehetetleníti próbálkozásomat.

Folyamatosan, értetlenül csóválom a fejemet, de képtelen vagyok arra, hogy akár egy hangot is kipréseljek magamból. Nem tudok előrelépni, képen törölni, és annyit mondani, hogy térjen már magához. Nem tudom megrázni, és felébreszteni paranoiás képzelgéseiből.

Nem tudom átölelni, és annyit mondani, hogy sajnálom.

Felveti a fejét, elereszt egy rövid, kesernyés kuncogást, aztán felcsúsztatja orrára szemüvegét, majd magamra hagy, máskor hosszú, méltóságteljes léptei most idegesnek és túl gyorsnak tűnnek. Egyébként elegáns tartása elpárolgott, háta meggörnyedt, és a földet bámulja.

- Yuushi-kun…

Megdörzsölöm az orromat. Igaza van, valószínűleg az én reakcióm is ez lett volna, sőt, visszagondolva számítottam is erre. Akkor mégis, mi a fenét keresek itt? Talán tényleg az vezérelt, hogy veszteni lássam, és saját egómat építgessem az ő kárán?

De… de ha így lenne, miért érezném magam ennyire vacakul?

Újabb mély sóhaj. Már a sokadik ezen a napon.

Ahogy kilépek az Arena nyilvános stadion kapuján, megcsap a hőség, de az égre felnézve csak felhők tömkelegét látni, jó kis vihar van készülőben. Nem mintha bánnám, mindig is szerettem a dörgést, a villámlást, mindent, ami kicsit is feldobta a fáradt, tavaszi éjszakákat. Bármi jó, ami kicsit is passzol jelenlegi hangulatomhoz.

- _Tadaima _– lépek be csekély lelkesedéssel az ajtón. Lerúgom a cipőimet, aztán kénytelen-kelletlen csak lehajolok őket megigazítani, több mint fél percig elszórakozom azzal, hogy lehetőleg centire és szögre pontosan ugyanúgy álljanak.

- Már itthon is vagy? – lép elém kaa-san, a kezét szárítgatja az edénytörlővel. – És mi ez a komor ábrázat? Talán nem jelent meg a várva-várt lovag?

- De, csak éppen előbb saját magát készítette ki idegileg, aztán engem is – válaszolom csekély odafigyeléssel és még kevesebb lelkesedéssel, aztán elindulok a konyhába, kivágom a hűtő ajtaját, és valami gyümölcslé után kezdek kutatni.

- Áh, tehát mégis csak randi volt – emelgeti meg ravaszkásan a szemöldökét kaa-san, aztán csípőre teszi a kezeit, és méltatlankodva folytatja. – Mondtam már, hogy ne igyál üvegből!

Megtörlöm a számat, aztán visszalököm az almalevet a helyére.

- Nem randi volt – szögezem le, és visszasétálok az előszobába.

- Akkor csak annyit árulj el, hogy ki ez a rejtélyes lovag.

- Csak annyira lovag, mint amennyire én is. Ő a kék, én a zöld, vagy ahogy tetszik – legyintek felfelé sétálva a lépcsőn, aztán visszafordulok, a korlátra nehézkedem, és tenyeremet az államba temetve nézek kaa-sanra. – Mindig csak annyit látok, hogy megugratja a lovát, és felém tart a lándzsájával. Nekem pedig nincs pajzsom, ami felfogja a csapást, és csak tehetetlenül várok.

- Milyen lándzsa? Pajzs? Csapás? Mi… mire célzol? Nem vagy te még az _ilyesmihez_ túl fiatal? – kérdezi óvatosan, az anyukák puhatolózó hangnemében.

- Kaa-san, ez nem egy _olyan_ metafora. Oshitariról van szó.

A magasba emelkedik a szemöldöke, aztán értetlenül rázza meg a fejét.

- Tulajdonképpen hol is voltál?

Lehajtom a fejemet, és ujjaimmal apró köröket rajzolgatok a lépcsőkorlátra.

- Teniszmeccsen. Végignéztem, ahogy az időközben felbukkanó vörös lovag learatja azokat a babérokat, amikre én pályázom.

- Végképp nem értem, miről beszélsz – érinti meg állát, aztán tehetetlenül tárja szét kezeit.

Még egy kis ideig kapargatom a lakkot a korlátról, aztán hosszan kifújom a levegőt.

- Otou-san itthon van?

- Igen, benn van a dolgozószobájában – feleli még kaa-san, aztán visszavonul a konyhába, hogy megvívhassa a saját csatáit a mosatlanok halmával.

Felsietek a lépcsőn, és kopogás nélkül viharzok be apám szobájába.

Meglepett pillantás, és egy rakat repülő kártyalap fogad.

Felvonom a szemöldököm.

- Ezzel foglalkozol nap mint nap olyan serényen? – hajolok le összeszedni a szomorú véget ért kártyákat. – Talán a házimunkát szeretnéd elkerülni?

- Csak ne vádaskodjon olyasvalaki, aki kopogás nélkül ront be mások privát dolgozószobájába – teszi le szemüvegét tou-san, és maga is a padlóra térdel összegyűjteni az ötvenkét lapot.

- Hát bocs, hogy tönkretettem a nagy gonddal összehozott kártyaváradat, de szükségem van rád. Mégpedig most – ülök a sarkamra, párszor átpörgetem kezemben a lapokat, és tou-san válaszáig egy-két szakállas trükkel szórakoztatom magam.

- Sokat dolgoztam ma. Fáradt vagyok.

- Nehogy már ilyen egyszerűen lerázz! – csattanok fel, mire tou-san összeszorítja szemeit, és halántékát kezdi masszírozni.

- Aya-chan, millió ökör betegem volt, rettentően lefárasztottak. Semmi kedvem nincs most játszani, de tényleg.

- De hát… ez sokkal idegőrlőbb, mint a tenisz meg a munkád együtt véve – teszem le a paklit az asztalra, és közben a még fénykorában is meglehetősen instabil vár romjaira hunyorgok.

- Engem megnyugtat – vonja meg a vállát.

Elhúzom a számat, aztán az ajtóhoz sétálok, és elgondolkodva ragadom meg a kilincset.

- Akkor… akkor majd szólj, ha szeretnél játszani. Addig is… - be szerettem volna fejezni a mondatot, de már ki is lépek a folyosóra, mire sort keríthettem volna rá. Végül is tökmindegy, úgy is csak valami gyermeteg méltatlankodás sült volna ki belőle.

Lerobogok a földszintre, valahonnan zoknit kerítek elő, felrángatom magamra az edzőcipőmet, egy pillanattal később már kezemben az ütő és három labda is. Kaa-san érdeklődését figyelmen kívül hagyva sétálok ki a kertbe, pár szerencsétlenebb bemelegítési gyakorlatot követően pedig összeszorított fogakkal dobom fel az egyik labdát, és megcélzom a kőfalat, mely kerítésünkként szolgál. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyi erőt igyekeztem belevinni az ütésbe, elég lagymatag labdát kapok vissza, esélyem sincs arra, hogy fallabdázást imitálva játékba hozzam.

Próbálkozásaim órákon keresztül nem hoznak eredményt, egyre gyengébb és gyengébb szervákat ütök, míg végül már az is nagy összpontosítást igényel, hogy egyáltalán a labdákat eltaláljam. Leülök egy hosszú percre a pázsitra, és igyekszem intenzíven kivédeni az olyan gondolatok támadását, mint például „mi a fenéért csinálom ezt" vagy „mégis mi értelme van ennek". A probléma csak annyi, hogy amíg ezeket még sikeresen el is hárítom, Oshitari elgyötört arca és homályos pillantása újra meg újra eszembe jut.

Fejemet rázva szökkenek talpra.

Hogy fogom valaha is legyőzni, ha ennyire együtt érzek vele?

Újra feldobom a labdát, és minden eddiginél több erőt viszek az ütésbe. Aztán bambán figyelem, ahogy repülési pályája átível a kerítésen, és meglehetősen messzire száll, mielőtt még hallanám valahol a távolban lepattanni.

Kicsit homlokon csapom magam, aztán (kerítésmászás helyett inkább a kapunkat használva) kiszaladok az utcára, hogy megtaláljam az elkóválygott sporteszközt. Hja, kérem, ha összesen három agyonhasznált teniszlabdánk van, nem fogom hagyni bármelyiket is kárba veszni!

Természetesen fél óra múlva még mindig nem lelem, pedig a nap már vöröses csíkokat von az alkonyi égre. Talán a változó fényviszonyok vezetik a pillantásomat az egyik mellékutcán az út közepére, ahol is megpillantom az elkószált báránykát. Pár gyors szökkenéssel ott termek, és némi derűt felmutatva ragadom magamhoz.

- Megvagy – suttogom mosolyogva, ám a megható jelenetet fékcsikorgás és gumik nyekergése szakítja félbe. Enyhén riadtan pislogok fel, és egyszerűen képtelen vagyok mozdulni a felém csúszó, fekete járgány elől.

Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy azért mégse utálnak annyira az égiek. Legalábbis a lökhárítóval való találkozás után ezt gondolom, főleg azért, mert nem a bordáimat törte, csak (ha nem is túlzottan finoman) arrébb lökött vagy fél méterrel. A bal karom egy kicsit sajog, de ha továbbra is olyan kitartóan dörzsölgetem, mint jelen pillanatban, talán elmúlik.

Idegbeteg sofőr szökken ki a vezetői oldalon, és számomra eddig szinte ismeretlenül durva szitkokat vág a fejemhez, feljebbmenőimet emlegeti mindenféle intim jelenetet megidézve, felróván nekik azon hibájukat, hogy az én születésem megvalósulhatott.

De ugyan, hol tudhatták ők még akkor, hogy ilyen szerencsétlenként végzem?

- Elég legyen – dörren egy hang az ingerült csávóra, aki gyors meghajlást követően visszamászik a kormány mögé. Értetlenül pislogok.

Egy alak mászik elém, a háta mögött ragyogó nap árnyékba vonja az arcát. Csípőre tett kézzel áll meg előttem, és csak mozgásából vonom le a következtetést, hogy valószínűleg terepszemlét tart. Aztán felveti fejét, nekem pedig kiszárad a szám.

- Teniszütő? Teniszlabda? Mégis mire készülsz, Aya-chan? – kérdezi, hangjából a számonkérést érzem ki, de talán ott lappang némi gúny is. Másodpercekig tátogok, mielőtt végre sikerülne kipréselnem magamból valami értelmesebb megnyilvánulást.

- A… Atobe…

- Heh – segít fel, és hamiskásan rám mosolyog.

Valahol nagyon mélyen érzem, hogy ez a mosoly semmi jót nem ígér.


	8. Chapter 8

_In so much black and white we each have to win_

_With our hearts raging in an unending battle_

A fogamat szívva ragadom meg újra a tollat, ezúttal kicsit erősebben.

A francba. Akárhogy is igyekszem, képtelen vagyok írni, a kezem megállíthatatlanul remeg. Kedvem lenne sírni, vagy legalábbis belerúgni valamibe. Vagy valakibe.

Atobe felé pislogok, aki serényen körmöli a táblán látottakat. Nem néz fel, így azt se veheti észre, ahogy szikrázó pillantásaimmal legszívesebben felnyársalnám. Persze, tulajdonképpen hálásnak kellene lennem neki, de valahogy a gyilkolási ösztönöm jelenleg elnyom minden más, szociálisan elfogadható érzelmet.

A toll kiesik a kezemből. Nem lepődöm meg, hátratolom a székemet, és kutakodni kezdek utána a padlón. Közvetlenül Oshitari jobb lába előtt van, de a srác meg sem mozdul, még annyira sem, hogy legalább egy kicsit közelebb rúgja felém. Felnézek rá, mire elfordítja fejét, tekintete egy másik irányba villan.

Na igen.

Két nap telt el a Seigaku elleni meccsük óta, és bár vasárnap természetesen nem találkoztunk, már jócskán benne vagyunk a hétfőben ahhoz, hogy feltűnjön, igyekszik ignorálni a jelenlétemet. Nagyon-nagyon mérges lehet rám.

Sóhaj.

Magamhoz veszem az íróeszközt, aztán újra elejtem. Bal kezemmel idegesen vakarom meg a tarkómat (merthogy a jobbomat kilencven foknál nem igazán tudom magasabbra emelni), aztán ismét keresőakcióba kezdek. Ebben a pillanatban csengő jelzi a szünet kezdetét, így nagyon úgy tűnik, ráérek vele, hát lemászom a székemről, és négykézláb eredek a tollam nyomába.

Két láb állja utamat. Feltételezem, egy test is tartozik hozzá, szóval felnézek.

- Ma?

Elhúzom a számat, megragadva a keresett tárgyat felegyenesedem, orromra tolom a szemüvegemet, és megköszörülöm a torkomat. Mindezen teendők elvégzése után kezdek csak a válaszon gondolkodni.

- Fáj a kezem.

- Ennél kitartóbbnak hittelek – mosolyodik el, kábé olyan arckifejezést öltve ezzel, mint amilyennel az uralkodó dorgálja meg szófogadatlan cselédjét.

- Kitartó lennék, ha meg bírnám emelni az ütőt – húzom össze párszor a jobb kezem ujjait. – De a tollat is csak nehezen tudom megtartani. Semmit nem jegyzeteltem egész órán.

- Nem érdekelnek a magánéleti problémáid – vonja össze egy pillanatra a szemöldökét. – Egyébként pedig a tollat ne hasonlítsd az ütőhöz, a kezed pedig csak így edződhet meg. Ezt ore-sama mondja, tehát így van.

Olyan arcot vághatok, mint aki világ áldozatának érzi magát.

- Hány órakor? – kérdezem megadóan.

- Öt. A B pályánál.

Váltok az elementáris értetlenség című képre, már arcberendezésemet illetően.

- Fogalmam sincs, hol keressem.

Szerintem kezdek az idegeire menni. Bár ez a célom, szóval jól haladok.

- Akkor majd kihajtok eléd a kapuhoz – megrázza a fejét. – Még én tegyek neked szívességet – teszi hozzá méltatlankodva.

- Már az egész edzésdolog ötletével azt tetted. Azt se tudom, hogy fordult meg a fejedben ekkora baromság – jegyzem meg szememet forgatva.

- Hát én sem – legyint egyet, egy pillanatra teljesen levetve a tipikus Atobe-sama stílust.

- Heh – vigyorodom el, aztán Yuushira nézek. Az ablakban álldogál, karjait keresztbe fonja maga előtt, és blazírt arccal bámulja az udvart. – Figyelj… szerinted Oshitari…

- Megmarad – legyint, véletlenül sem várva meg, hogy mit is szeretnék mondani. – Megvan a képessége, hogy ő legyen a legjobb, de ha nem figyel oda, hogy stílusosan és hatásosan végezze ki az ellenfelét, soha nem jut el a csúcsra. Néha veszítenie kell ahhoz, hogy erre maga is rájöjjön.

És ezzel elégedetten kisétál az ajtón, mintha csak azt akarná nyomatékosítani, hogy igen, ő bizony már feljutott arra a bizonyos csúcsra, természetesen nem sok vereség tapasztalata árán, hanem ragyogó győzelmek kövezték útját.

- Idióta – suttogom magam elé, aztán megrázom a fejemet.

Végül is, elég hülyén jött volna ki, ha tényleg megkérdezem, hogy vajon mérges-e rám Yuushi. Még véletlenül érkezett volna egy olyan reakció, mint „miért, talán aggódsz miatta?" vagy valami hasonló, és akkor…

Na várjunk csak. Mi lett volna akkor? És miért is idegesít ennyire ez az egész? Miért nem tudom egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyni magát a srácot, a meccsét, a teniszt, és egyes-egyedül arra koncentrálni, ami a dolgom, és tanulok ezerrel?

Elejtem a tollat.

Elhúzom a szám, és magamban morgok egy sort. Ezúttal ballal nyúlok érte (hat alkalom után talán már ideje volt felfedeznem, hogy nem csak egy kezem van), majd fellököm az asztalra, és megcélzom az ajtót. Ezzel még sikerrel is járok, ám a folyosóra kilépve egy minimum húsz kilométer per órával száguldó egyénnel való találkozást követően fekszem végig a folyosón.

Akutagawa egy pár pillanatig még bambul, aztán lemászik rólam. Ennek bizony örülök. Annak már kevésbé, hogy a kezét nyújtja felém, hogy felsegítsen, de azért elfogadom a gáláns gesztust, és szorgos mozdulatokkal igyekszem eladhatóvá varázsolni külsőmet.

- Bocsánat, Aya-chan – vigyorodik el szélesen.

- Mire fel ez a sok energia? Kávé? Hány doboz? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet, miközben megcsavarodott nyakkendőmön próbálok segíteni. Egy kézzel ez kicsit nehéz.

- Mindjárt sportóra jön, Aya-chan! – közli olyan lelkesedéssel, mintha ez válaszul szolgálna a kérdésemre. – Huáá! – tesz még hozzá egy lelkes kiáltást, aztán berongyol a terembe.

Némileg értetlenül nézhetek utána, de az vesse rám az első követ, aki gyakran látja ennyire aktívnak ezt az álomszuszékot. Belegondolva, eddig azt se igazán tudtam, hogy milyen színű a szeme. Még szerencse, hogy vannak óráink, amelyek ennyire fellelkesítik.

Még egyszer végigporolom magamat, megigazítom a szoknyámat, és mély sóhaj kíséretében indulnék a női mosdó felé. Hacsak nem kapna el hátulról egy kéz. Megdermedek a mozdulat közepén, és lelkiekben készülök a legrosszabbra, de hátrafordulva kellemeset csalódok.

- Kyoko-chan – szólítom meg osztálytársamat.

- Aya, kísérj már le az étkezőbe – kérlel összefonott kezekkel.

Vállat vonok, és unottan sétálok utána, olykor-olykor saját magam szórakoztatására ökölbe szorítom a jobbomat. Szorítanám. Nem nagyon jön össze, és már előre kíváncsi vagyok az esti edzésre. A mindenki által imádott Atobéval!

Fogalmam sincs, mi járt a fejemben, amikor szombat este a házunktól két utcányira húzódó kis mellékutcán azon felajánlására, hogy megtanít igazán jól játszani, igent mondtam. Miután jól lecseszett, hogy az ő legkedvesebb _craftyját_ hogy alázhattam meg ennyire, és miután (ha hajtépés nélkül is, de) meggyőzően kimagyaráztam magam, azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy azért mentem ki a meccsre, mert alapfokú tenisztanulmányaim során valamit látni szeretnék a korombeli „profiktól". Miután ezt jól bemagyarázta magának, arra jutott, hogy egy ilyen őszinte rajongást csak azzal viszonozhat, ha egy kicsit tágítja a fejemet teniszt illetően.

Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon ezt minden rajongójával eljátssza-e? Vagy csak én kaptam ekkora megtiszteltetést, annak okán, hogy a korábbiakban eléggé ellenségesen viszonyultam az egész brigádhoz? Lehetséges lenne, hogy azt hiszi, hogy a velük való közvetlenebb találkozás és az ő fantasztikus személyisége szerettette meg velem annyira ezt a sportot, hogy magam is ütőt ragadjak a kezembe?

Súlyos kérdések ezek. Mindenesetre az egész hepajnak az lett a vége, hogy tegnap este az Atobe rezidencia északi szélénél, a sok-sok teniszpálya valamelyikén kötöttem ki, rövidnadrágban és egy szakadtabb pólóban, ütővel a kezemben. Minderre megkaptam az utasítást, hogy ha legközelebb is olyan slamposan öltözködöm, kitiltat az egész birtokról. Ma délután még lesz egy csodálatos túrám valamelyik sportboltba is, már előre várom.

Ez a gondolat felráz kicsit eddigi merengésemből, és megkopogtatom Kyoko vállát, amint épp egy sajtos kiflit próbál kialkudni magának a büfé előtt összegyűlt tömeget túlkiabálva. Olyan vadállati arccal néz rám, hogy néhány másodpercig a menekülést fontolgatom, de aztán túllépek a problémán, valahogy az étkező mindenkiből kihozza az alapvető túlélési ösztönöket. Táplálkozás. Kompetíció. Versengés az életért, nee? Az már más kérdés, hogy még soha nem hallottam olyanról, hogy bárki is éhen halt volna egy iskolai nap alatt.

Arrébb sétálok néhány lépéssel, és kivárom, amíg Kyoko-chan levadássza a zsákmányául kiszemelt kiflit. Végül is néhány joghurtot is elejtett, meg némi üdítő is prédájává vált, így szerencsémre egy elégedett pudlivá jámborul.

- Te, Kyoko…

- Hm? – néz rám két falat között.

- Nem lenne kedved ma velem eljönni ruhát venni?

Megereszt egy megütközött pillantást, aztán azon nyomban fuldokolni kezd. Megütögetem a hátát, úgy tűnik, megmarad.

- Huh… legközelebb figyelmeztess, mielőtt ilyesmit mondasz, jó? Te és a ruhavásárlás? – döbben le, aztán viszont megváltozik arckifejezése, és megemelgeti a szemöldökét, a hatás fokozása érdekében pedig még a könyökével is megbökdösi az oldalamat. – Áh, ki az a srác, aki ennyire nagy hatással van rád, hogy új ruhát veszel?

- Atobe – felelem, mielőtt akár végig is gondolnám a mondat mögöttes tartalmát.

Ezzel első körben annyit érek le, hogy osztálytársnőm újfent köhögési rohamban tör ki.

- MICSODA? – kiált fel olyan hangerővel, hogy egy pillanatra elhallgattatja vele a büfé előtt tomboló, világháborúkat elénk idéző káoszt is. De tényleg csak egy pillanatra, a lárma gyorsan visszatér, nekem pedig van időm arra, hogy gondolatban homlokon csapjam magam.

- Atobe Keigo? Az osztálytársunk? A Buchou? – kérdezi izgatottan, és párszor végigmér, mintha azt próbálná kitalálni, hogy nevezett egyénnek milyen lehet az ízlése lányok terén.

- Szerintem félreérted a helyzetet – fonom keresztbe magam előtt a karjaimat zavartan.

Az még hagyjál, hogy nagy ritkán vizslatni kezd egy-egy srác, de ha csajok fixíroznak végig, akkor is zavarba jövök. Rám csak ne nézzen senki, nee? Elvagyok én magamnak egy sötét sarokban, sötét terveket szövögetve arról, hogyan döntöm meg aktuális (lassan kilenc éve az) riválisom díszfelvonulását.

- Hogy lehetne ezt félreérteni? Ruhát veszel! Atobe kedvéért! Ráadásul ma hosszasan beszélgettetek a teremben… - a szája elé teszi a kezét. – Oh, szegény Oshitari-kun, eddig végig abban a tudatban voltam, hogy ő tetszik neked, de… de itt egy sötét összeesküvés kezd kibontakozni!

- HE? – fakadok ki, néhány srác, aki a folyosón mellettünk sétál el éppen, megrökönyödve bámul rám. Na jó, az előbbi tényleg nem életem legértelmesebb megnyilvánulása volt.

- Miket hadoválsz már össze, Kyoko-chan? – előrelátóan (na jó, inkább tapasztalatokból okulva) kicsit halkabban folytatom. – Nem vagyok ráindulva Atobéra. Oshitarira pedig soha nem is voltam.

- És szerinted ők se rád? – fanyalog.

- Miért, talán szerinted? – felvonom a szemöldökömet.

Ezen egy pillanatig elmereng.

- Heh, igazad van – hagyja rám immár mosolyogva.

Áh, csak egy kicsit érzem úgy, mint aki egy betonfalnak ütközött. Tulajdonképpen igaza van, de ez nem az a pont, ahol az őszinteség már bunkóságba csap át?

- Akkor miről is van szó tulajdonképpen?

- Azt hiszem, erről nem beszélhetek.

- De hát miért nem? – nyílnak kerekre szemei.

- Csak azért, mert akkor az iskolánk ötszáz lánytanulójából négyszázötven megszállottan teniszezni kezdene. A már alapból játszó ötven csak edzőt váltana – nyújtózkodom egy nagyot, miközben a termünk felé tartunk.

- Bárcsak tudnám, miről beszélsz… - sóhajtja Kyoko.

Legyintek, és előre engedem az ajtóban. Belépek magam is, első pillantásom Oshitarira siklik, aki még mindig az ablakban van, ezúttal már a párkányon üldögél, és elgondolkodva mér végig. Megtorpanok, érzem, hogy a levegő kicsit benn akad a tüdőmben, és egészen addig nem sikerül eleresztenem, amíg Yuushi vissza nem fordul az udvar felé.

Oshitari… mindig is riválisok voltunk, de soha nem voltál még hozzám ennyire hideg és közönyös. Meddig akarod még ezt játszani? Miért nem gondolod végig, hogy téves feltételezésekkel eteted saját magadat?

Miért nem tűnik fel, hogy… fáj, ahogy velem viselkedsz?

És vajon meddig tart még, amíg ezt magamnak is beismerem?


	9. Chapter 9

_In this world of ice I'll show you our path and destination_

_This dream is now set as inevitable goal_

- _Motto, motto hayaku!_ – üvölt rám, majd (nem is lendületből, áh, dehogy) izomból felém csapja a labdát.

Felszisszenek, kezemből messzire repül az ütő, pörögve csúszik végig a salakon. Jobb kezem ujjai úgy rángatóznak, mintha az ideg nyúzná őket, csuklóm egészen zsibbadt.

- Vedd fel az ütőt, és folytassuk – utasít Atobe.

- Nem fog menni – húzom el a számat, közben visszafogottan térdre rogyok.

- Egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedsz, ahogy az elvárható lenne ilyen helyzetben! – csattan fel, és a hálóhoz sétál. Szikrázó tekintettel néz rám, egy cseppet megrettenek. – Tudod, hány lány vágná magát földhöz örömében, ha olyan kegy érné, hogy ore-sama edzi?

Felvonom a szemöldököm.

- Hát… nem, de momentán nem is érdekel.

- Kabaji lesz a partnered, ha továbbra sem mutatsz semmi lelkesedést – túr bele hajába. – Talán vele nem járnál olyan jól, naa, Kabaji?

- Usu – hallatszik a pálya mellől a hatalmas fickó hangja, kezében egy törülközővel várja, hogy imádott Atobe-samája, ura és parancsolója befejezze az edzést.

Mély sóhaj. Négykézláb kúszom hányatott sorsú ütőm után, aztán felveszem, és talpra szökkenek. Egy pillanatra megszédülök, de nem foglalkozom vele, megrázom magam, és visszafordulok személyi edzőm, a nagyraméltó (krahács-krahács) Atobe felé.

- Folytassuk.

- Rendben. Már csak egy játszma – szól még hátra a válla felett, és az alapvonalhoz sétál, szervához készülvén.

Reményvesztett pillantásokat lövellek az eredményjelző tábla felé: hat-semmi, hat-semmi, öt-semmi. Ez már a harmadik szett, de talán jó pontnak számít, hogy míg pár nappal ezelőtt egy-egy szettet tizenöt perc alatt lezavartunk (Atobe eltalálta a labdát, én nem, hát ez van), már jócskán benne vagyunk a két órában. Igen, azok az egy-egy visszaütéssel megtoldott labdamenetek igenis sokat számítanak, vagy csupán Atobe mérte fel immár kicsit körültekintőbben képességeimet, és nem olyan kegyetlen, mint eleinte. A kegyetlen alatt persze az átlag kezdőkkel szembeni játékstílusát jelenti. Az én viszonylatomban.

- Aya-chan! – harsan felém egy ordítás, felnézek mély merengésemből.

Sárga villanás, aztán csillár.

Csillár? Csillár hát, méghozzá hatalmas, nagyon szép, nagyon csillog. Valószínűleg ezért hívják úgy, ahogy. Milyen érdekes! Ennél már csak az az ábrázat gerjeszt még nagyobb izgalmakat, amely a következő pillanatban megjelenik a látóteremben. Kabaji.

- … fantasztikus. Ilyen mocskosan senkinek nem lenne szabad belépést nyernie a rezidencia belsejébe, naa, Kabaji?

- Usu – mormogja az arcomba az illető.

- Felébredt?

- Usu.

- Felébredtem – ülök fel, kicsit arrébb hessegetem Kabaji-sant, csekély sikerrel, hiszen továbbra is itt guggol mellettem. Próbálkozzam talán a csettintéssel? Atobénak be szokott jönni…

A fejembe nyilalló fájdalom azonban feledteti is velem az előző gondolatmenetet, sőt valami olyasmit sugall, hogy talán jobb lett volna fekve maradni. A homlokomhoz érek, majd azon nyomban el is kapom tőle kezemet. Alvadt, vagyis inkább talán már száradt vérdarabkák maradnak ujjbegyeimen.

- Mi történt? – kérdezem kicsit kábán.

- Hogy mi történt? – fakad ki Atobe. – _Ore-sama _az edződ, és te nem _rá _figyeltél edzés közben! Mégis mi tudott jobban lekötni, mint a csodálatos technikám, amit elemezgetve talán túl tudnál lépni ezen a szánalmasan kezdő szinten, ahol most állsz?

- Igazság szerint épp a csodálatos technikádon merengtem… - jegyzem meg halkan.

- Úgy, hogy közben nem láttad a lenyűgöző szervámat?

- Hát - a helyes válaszon merengek -, ha látni nem is láttam, éreztem magamon a lenyűgöző szervád még lenyűgözőbb erejét. Mondhatni, egészen… lenyűgöző volt.

Atobe felvonja az egyik szemöldökét. Kivételesen nem gúnyból mondtam azt, amit, tehát nem bánnám, ha nem most kezdene el vergődni a korábbi, általam elejtett ironikus megállapítások miatt is, csak úgy zusammen.

Amint egy kicsit hátraveti tökéletesen beállított haját, úgy érzem, megmenekültem.

- Végül is eleinte minden átlagembernek kellenek botlások ahhoz, hogy jobb lehessen – nyugtázza, majd úgy veti fel a fejét, hogy abból le lehessen vonni a megfelelő következtetést, mely szerint ő természetesen soha nem volt és nem is lesz átlagember.

Forgatom a szemeimet.

- Kabaji, kísérd ki Aya-chant a fürdőbe, segíts neki lemosakodni – int Atobe, mire hű pudlija talpra ránt, és erősen vonszol maga után a lépcső felé. Mit mondjak, próbálnék én kiszabadulni a szorításából, de az erőviszonyokat ismerve ez már eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet.

- Az arcomat talán még egyedül is meg tudom mosni – ellenkezem.

- Igazán? – néz rám szánakozva a ház ura, aztán legyint egyet. – Kabaji, kísérd ki Aya-chant a fürdőbe, és várd az ajtó előtt sebtapasszal – módosít a parancson.

- Usu.

Basszus, mint valami huszonegyedik századi R2-D2! A felismerés annyira megszédít, hogy hagyom magam felrángatni az első emeletre, tátott szájjal meredek a falakra aggatott portrékra, a vörös szőnyegre és az ezernyi apró ékre, ami megrejtőzhet egy folyosón. Aztán Kabaji-san nem túl finoman betaszajt a fürdőbe, így szó szerint egyik ámulatból a másikba esem, ahogy keresztülzuhanok a küszöbön, és végigsiklok a bordó márványon, ami a padlót szeretné jelenteni.

Felállok, leporolom magamat pár tessék-lássék mozdulattal, és szemeimet végigjáratom a falakon, melyeken a tükrök feletti sok-sok lámpácska fénye ragyog. Elismerően bólogatok magamban egy sort, aztán teljes testemmel a tükör felé fordulok, és hátraugrok. Kettőt.

A homlokomon hatalmas lilás-kékes folt keletkezett, és jelenleg némi alvadt-száradt vér is csinos mintát rajzol ki rá. Talán leginkább lepkére hasonlít… Megrázom a fejem, megengedem a hideg vizet, és óvatos mozdulatokkal kezdem lesikálni a felesleges tartozékokat. Újra rácsodálkozom tükörképemre, és serény fohászba kezdek, hogy Kabaji lehetőleg egy papírzacskó méretű sebtapasszal álljon elő.

Kilépek az ajtón, felnézek a nálam potom harminc centivel (és megsaccolni se merem, hány kilóval) több srácra. Átnyújtja a tapaszt, jó nyolcszor nyolc centis lehet, tökéletesen lefedi nem csak magát a sebet, hanem a körülötte kialakult véraláfutásokat is. Visszatáncolok a mosdóba, homlokomra nyomom, aztán Kabaji-sant követve visszaérkezem az Atobe-rezidencia halljába.

Atobe már frissen és üdén, átöltözve vár. Fodros, lila köntöse, és az alatt viselt fekete boxeralsó némiképp elbizonytalanít annak tekintetében, hogy maradjak-e még egy teára, vagy sem. Ha mázlim van, nem kínálja fel. Azért az is érdekelne, hogy amikor egyedül van (vagy netán Kabaji társaságában), vajon akkor is így öltözködik saját szórakoztatására?

- Bájos – mér végig Atobe (hát salakos térdeimről és össze-vissza horzsolásaimról nem épp ez a szó jutna éppen eszembe), aztán jobbjával utat mutat a bejárati ajtó felé. Oh, köszönöm minden túlvilági lénynek, melynek legalább egy kicsit is köze van életem alakulásához!

- Izé… köszi – dadogom még két lépés között, aztán kissé hisztérikus tempóban elhagyom a házat. Nyilván nem problémáznak különösebben a tény felett, hiszen az ajtó már záródik is mögöttem, szaladok még egy darabig, aztán megtorpanok, és összerogyok.

Nyugi, nincs semmi bajom, csak ellenállhatatlan kényszert érzek, hogy a földön fetrengve röhögjek, lehetőleg szemtanúk nélkül. Jó pár percbe beletelik, amíg összeszedem magam, és elég erőt gyűjtök ahhoz, hogy visszasétáljak a pályához az ütőmért, kulacsomért és egyéb ingóságaimért. Ezek után indulok csak el egy buszmegálló felé, és jó fél órás újabb túrát követően már a házunk előtt járok – hullafáradtan, a sötétben.

- _Tadaima_ – lépek be az ajtón, lerúgom a cipőimet.

- Mi a jó ég történt veled? – fogad nee-san némiképp aggódó tekintete.

- Semmi – legyintek, aztán felszaladok a fürdőszobába, és magamra zárom az ajtót.

- Összekaptatok az Oshitari sráccal? – érdeklődik a folyosóról, hangja tompán jut csak be.

Elvigyorodom, és megengedem fürdéshez a vizet.

- Igen, és összeverekedtünk az étkező közepén. Néhányan fogadtak is, hogy melyikünk nyer majd… - húzom le magamról a felsőmet, majd a tükör felé fordulok.

Bal karomon csodálatos színben virít a zúzódás ott, ahol találkoztam Atobe autójának lökhárítójával. Otou-san enyhén frászt kapott, mikor először meglátta. Ez a kék-zöld folt összepárosítva a horzsolások tömkelegével, és a homlokomat borító sebtapasszal igazán háborús és kemény külsőt kölcsönöz nekem, nee?

- Uh, és ki nyert végül? Minek bunyózol te srácokkal? Még a legtöbb lány is könnyedén elbánna veled! – fakad ki nee-san.

- Hát köszi szépen – morgom az orrom alatt, aztán hangosabban szólok ki: - Egyébként én nyertem, szegény Yuushi-kun pedig közröhej tárgya lett.

Szemüvegemet a mosdókagyló feletti kis polcocskára helyezem.

- Hihető!

- Maga az összekapás elmélete is marhára az – felelem méltatlankodva, majd rövid hezitálás után bemászom a kádba. A forró víz csípi minden egyes horzsolásomat: a térdemen, a könyökömön, sőt, még a tenyeremen is ott, ahol kikezdte az ütő.

- Edzeni voltam.

- Kegyetlen kiképzés lehet…

- Azt meghiszem – bólogatok elismerően, majd lemerülök a víz alá, pár másodpercre kizárok mindent, csak a víz dörömbölése marad a fülemben. Levegőért kapva emelkedem ki a levendula illatú habokból.

- … értelme? – kapom el nee-san valószínűleg hosszas prédikációjának a végét.

- Micsoda? – törlöm ki a szememből a habfürdős vizet.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy szerinted ennek van-e egyáltalán bármi értelme?

- Értelme? – pislogok kicsit fájdalmasan. Hülye vegyszerek.

- Igen.

- Minek?

Hallom, ahogy mélyet sóhajt odakint.

- Aya-chan… hiába tanulsz meg alapszinten teniszezni, tudhatod, hogy Yuushi-kunt nem győzheted le. A háta mögött hosszú évek tapasztalata áll, és valószínűleg nem véletlenül van helye a Hyoutei válogatottjában… - érvel csendesen.

Az ajtó felé fordulok, és nyitnám a számat, hogy mondjak valamit, de torkomon akad a szó.

Nee-sannak tulajdonképpen igaza van. Túlságosan is igaza van ahhoz, hogy észérvekkel meg tudjam akár őt, akár saját magamat győzni ennek az ellenkezőjéről.

Elvigyorodom. Már túlságosan régóta vagyok benne kettőnk, Oshitari és az én játékomban ahhoz, hogy egy őrült pillanatomban fogant ötletemről letegyek bármi ésszerűség miatt.

- Tudom, de… néha szükség van lehetetlen kihívásokra ahhoz, hogy úgy érezzük, éljük az életünket, és nem csak sodortatjuk magunkat az árral. Vagy… te nem így gondolod, nee-san?

Újabb mély sóhaj a folyosóról, aztán csengő kacaj.

- De, pontosan így gondolom, Aya-chan – mondja, hangjából érzem, hogy közben csóválja a fejét. – Megyek lefeküdni, csak még szerettem volna veled beszélgetni, mielőtt aludnék.

- _Oyasumi_, nee-san!

- Aludj jól te is, Aya-chan.

Végigsikálom, majd leöblítem a hajamat, pár perc múlva befejezettnek ítélem a mosdást, és úgy érzem, nincs több salak se a fülemben, se a hajamban, sőt, remélhetőleg egyéb, esetleg feltérképezetlen területen sem. Törülközni kezdek, a hajamat már csak félálomban szárítgatom, csekély lelkesedéssel, nagy ásításokkal körítve.

Felteszem a szemüvegemet arra a rövid útra, melynek során a szobámba találok, aztán végigdőlök az ágyamon, felnézek az ablakomra, ki az esti égre. Összerándul szemöldököm, ahogy Yuushi jut eszembe róla… de még ha csak erről ugrana be az ő képe!

Mostanában mintha olyan érzésem lenne, hogy mindenről… mindenről… csak ő…

Nem érzem, melyik az a pillanat, amikor elalszom, rám terül a bársonyos, fekete lepel, és nem zaklat őrültebbnél őrültebb álmokkal. Kipihenem magam. Rám fér.


	10. Chapter 10

_Because I watch you more than anyone, my destined rival_

_So let's go forth into the future_

_Randim lesz ma Oshitari-kunnal!_

Ernyedtem tartom kezemben az össze-visszagyűrt vonalas lapot. Kyoko lendületes, szép írása váltakozik rajta az én pici, szinte kiolvashatatlan jegyeimmel. Végigleveleztük ezt a fantasztikusan izgalmas és hihetetlenül érdekfeszítő matekórát, Midou-sensei nagy lelkesen vezeti le a táblánál a dolgozatban szereplő feladatokat, kettőnk közül valahogy egyikünket se köti le igazán. Elég volt egyszer megírni azt az átkozott dolgozatot, többé gondolni se kelljen rá, nee?

Kyoko? Yuushi? _Randi?_

Kyoko felé fordulok. Arcán boldog, elégedett mosoly. Az én arcomon valószínűleg a döbbenet tiszta esszenciája tükröződhet. Remélem, hogy tényleg csak a döbbeneté, mert ha a bennem levő keserűség is látszik külső szemlélők számára, az kicsit kínossá teszi a helyzetet.

_Hogy-hogy?_

Visszajuttatom hozzá a levelet. Hogy a bánatban keveredhet össze ez a két figura? Kyokót nem tartom a barátnőmnek, de ha az is lenne, akkor sem tagadnám se magam, se mások előtt, hogy egy buta liba, aki számára a nap csúcspontja az ebéd, amikor felhasználva összes matematikai tudását kiszámolja, hogy hány kalóriát vihet be a szervezetébe. Na igen, nagyon szép lány, de a közelében mindig attól tartok, hogy a sötétsége magával ragad. Felsőbbrendűnek érzem-e magam mellette? Talán igen. Értelmileg mindenképp.

_Elhívtam, és igent mondott._

Puff. Mintha betonfalnak ütköztem volna. Elhívta?

_Egyáltalán mióta tetszik?_

_Nem tudom. Tegnap, amikor mondtad, hogy téged nem érdekel, úgy éreztem, hogy nyugodtan elhívhatom. Talán zavar?_

Hogy zavar-e? Áh, dehogy.

- Nos, akkor, osztály – emeli meg Midou-sensei egy kicsit a hangját, egy pillanatra felnézek. – Akkor kiosztanám a dolgozatokat. Atobe-kun, kilencvennyolc százalék. Szép munka…

Elkezdi sorolni a neveket és az osztályzatokat, az óra pedig egyre inkább a végéhez közeledik. Nem sok mindent tudok reagálni Kyoko válaszára. Lehet, hogy hibát követtem el azzal, hogy azt mondtam, nem tetszik Oshitari és nem is akarnék tőle soha semmit? Na, azért álljunk meg egy fél pillanatra. Miért is követtem volna el hibát? Hiszen nem tetszik Oshitari, és nem is akarok tőle soha semmit!

- Yamaguchi. Kilencvenhét százalék – mondja száraz hangon Midou-sensei, és átnyújtja a lapot. Felnézek hűvös tekintetébe, és rámosolygok. Naná, rohadtul mérges rám, persze, talán van is oka rá. De úgy tűnik, nem állt feltétlenül szándékában elkaszálni, hiszen akkor így is-úgy is belekanyarított volna pár hibát azon kívül, amire úgy is számítottam. Ahogy végigfutom a lapot, várakozásomnak megfelelően csak az utolsó feladatnál szerepel egy hatalmas, piros hiányjel. Hát ennyit arról a három pontról.

A dolgozatot a padomra csúsztatom, és már épp kezdenék valami válaszféleséget lekaparni Kyoko üzenetére, amikor Midou-sensei megáll mellettem, nem mintha észrevette volna folyamatos ténykedésemet. Átadja Yuushinak a kijavított felmérőt.

- Oshitari-kun, kilencvenhét százalék.

Lerovok két jelet, aztán felemelem a fejemet.

Kilencvenhét százalék? Jól hallottam?

Döbbenten fordulok hátra, feledve az elmúlt pár napot – Yuushi viselkedését illetően. Ahogy ránézek, arcára sejtelmes mosoly ül ki, és egy ujjal feljebb csúsztatja szemüvegét. Valószínűleg tátogok, mint hal, fejemet értetlenül biccentem kicsit oldalra. Yuushi-kun megvonja a vállát.

Midou-sensei épp végez a dolgozatok kiosztásával, amikor kicsengetnek. Az osztály felbolydult méhkasként kezd zsongani, én továbbra is nagyokat pislogok Oshitari irányába. Kicsit előrehajol, padjára támaszkodik.

- Meglepődtél, ah?

Ez inkább kijelentésnek hangzott, mint kérdésnek. De végre nyit felém, és nem fogok kihagyni egy ilyen lehetőséget arra, hogy valamit vissza ne szólhassak az elmúlt pár napban földbe tiport büszkeségem megbosszulására.

- Igazság szerint annyira nem, várható volt a nagy arcoskodás után, hogy úgy is eltoltál valamit – vonom meg a vállam, mire mosolya kicsit szélesebbre nyúlik.

- Nem toltam el semmit.

- Hát akkor? – vonom fel az egyik szemöldököm. – Talán a kiegyenlített verseny érdekében gálánsan áthúztad a saját lapodon az utolsó feladatot, mikor láttad, hogy kidőltem?

- _So ya na._

- He? – pislogok sűrűbben.

Nem, nem arról van szó, hogy furcsa dialektusát nem értem, inkább a viselt dolgai adnak okot arra, hogy hülyének nézzem. De ezúttal nagyon.

- Ahogy mondod. Áthúztam az utolsó feladatot, ah?

- De miért? – rázom meg a fejemet, és meglehetősen értetlen fejet vághatok.

Az jól megy nekem.

- Így izgalmasabb lesz a verseny, naa, Aya-chan? – áll fel padjából, de nem engedem ám ennyivel elmenekülni, magam is felállok, és követem, ahogy kisétál a teremből. A zsúfolt, zajos folyosón jobbra indul el, a tetőhöz vezető feljáró felé.

- Nincs szükségem a könyöradományaidra.

- Ez nem könyöradomány. Unalmas lenne csont nélkül győzni idén is.

- Tavaly én nyertem.

- Tavaly előtt meg én, ah? És eddig megint nekem áll a zászló.

- Matekból meg fizikából mindenképp, csak nehogy a nagy elégedettségedben elfeledkezz a humán tárgyakról – javaslom, miközben megindul fel a lépcsőn. Jobb híján magam is megyek utána.

- Te pedig arról, hogy hol a helyed – mondja, és ezúttal hangjába valami hideg szín költözik.

Megtorpanok a tetőre nyíló ajtóban, és nézem, ahogy zsebre tett kézzel sétál tovább. Idefenn nagy a huzat, haját tépi a szél, inge fel-fellibben, barna háta sűrűn kivillan, éles kontrasztot alkotva a hófehér anyaggal. Egy pillanatra belefeledkezem a látványba, aztán megrázom a fejemet.

- Miről beszélsz?

Nem fordul meg.

- Mit kerestél szombaton az Arenában?

Ellököm magam az ajtótól, és pár lépést teszek előre. Nyakkendőm vadul lobog előttem, hajam újra és újra az arcomba csap. Megpróbálom valamerre arrébb söpörni, hogy legalább némi kilátásom legyen alóla.

- Valószínűleg egy teniszmeccset néztem meg.

Yuushi megáll. Még mindig nem fordul meg.

- Mióta érdekel téged a tenisz?

- Elhívtak a meccsre. Miért mondtam volna nemet?

Még mindig háttal áll nekem, és nem válaszol. Önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorulnak a kezeim.

- Egyáltalán… miért zavar ennyire, hogy ott voltam?

Akaratlanul is hangosabbnak és idegesebbnek sikerült ez a kérdés, mint amilyennek szántam.

Lassan fordul meg, fejét kicsit lehajtja, szemei elég vad tűzben ragyognak. Hogy félek-e a válaszától? Nem, végül is nem tud olyat mondani, amivel komolyabban megbánthatna. Az elmúlt pár nap tükrében már tenni sem tud semmi olyat, ami fájhat. Viszont ha… ha megint azt kellene látnom, hogy könnybe lábadnak a szemei, ha megint olyan elesetté válna… azt valószínűleg nem bírnám ki.

Yuushi megindul felém, és alig húsz centire áll meg tőlem. Marhára belepofátlankodik a személyes terembe, de amikor halkan, szinte suttogva szólal meg, azt kívánom, bárcsak még közelebb jönne, mert alig értem, ami mond.

- Téged nem zavarna, ha a legnagyobb riválisod szeme láttára veszítenéd el életed egyik legfontosabb küzdelmét, ah? Nem zavarna, ha olyasvalaki előtt aláznának meg, aki évek óta csak arra vágyik, hogy győzelmet arasson feletted?

- Yuushi – mosolyodom el kínosan, és akaratlanul is hátralépek egy kicsit. Mozdulatom nyomán végigmér, mintha azon gondolkodna, mennyire zavar a közelsége, vagy azon, hogy sértődjön-e meg a gesztuson. Szerintem nem kéne.

- Yuushi, én… - elnézek a város keleti felére, és megrázom a fejem. – Yuushi, szombaton minden vágyam az volt, hogy nyerni lássalak. Meg… megérintett a játékod.

Nem változik az arckifejezése. Áh, a Hyoutei-beli _Mr. Pokerface_ ím megcsillantja tehetségét a fapofák terén. De jó. Így fogalmam sincs, milyen hatással van rá az, amit mondtam. Bár egy tippem azért van: valószínűleg az eddigi félhülye cím után immár a tökhülye besorolást is sikerült elérnem nála.

- Ezt nehéz elhinni – mondja végül.

- Hát még azt, hogy a legnagyobb riválisodnak tartasz – vigyorodom el, mire az ő arca is felenged, lehunyja a szemeit, és megcsóválja a fejét. Sokat látott mozdulattal támasztja homlokát két ujjának.

- Rajtad kívül nincsenek sokan, akik már kilencedik éve fárasztanak, naa, Aya?

Megvonom a vállam.

- Próbálkozom. Persze, kicsit zavar, hogy tulajdonképpen most a te nagylelkűségedből nem változott a kettőnk közti távolság – teszem hozzá szájhúzogatva.

Megáll az idő, amikor megfogja a kezemet. Nem hallok mást, csak szívem vad kalapálását, tenyerem bőrén érzem Yuushi ereinek lüktetését is. Némiképp kellemetlenül jön ki, hogy az ő vérárama tök nyugodt az enyémhez képest. Hát ez… gáz.

- Ha ennyire fennakadtál azon a három ponton, akkor a holnapi történelem dolgozatban majd te nem oldasz meg egy feladatot, ah? – hajol kicsit közelebb.

A szájának mentolos cukorka illata van.

- Na persze – jegyzem meg csendesen. – Az én jóérzésemre inkább nem kéne alapozni, nee?

Felvillant egy félmosolyt, aztán elengedi a kezemet, pont a csengő hangjával egy időben. Még vet egy pillantást az égre, tekintete pár másodpercig barangol a felhőpamacsokon, aztán rám néz, és fejével az ajtó felé biccent. Bólintok, majd kicsit lemaradva mögötte én is elindulok. Csak leérve a lépcsőn veszem észre, hogy mosolygok.

Boldognak érzem magam? Igen, annak.

Teljesen? Nem, nem teljesen. Van itt valami, ami erősen beárnyékolja azt az egész idillt, ami az imént szinte teljesen beborította egész elmémet. Ezt a valamit pedig Kyokónak hívják, és talán még nálam is nagyobb eksztázisban várja, hogy kicsengessenek az utolsó óráról.

Most… mondjam azt, hogy megértem a lelkesedését?


	11. Chapter 11

_In a moment brilliance becomes energy_

_With our hearts finally wearing out in this beautiful battle_

Nagyot ásítok. Fáradtnak érzem magam, és legszívesebben végigfeküdnék a salakon, hogy aludjak egy kicsit. Persze, nem tudom, Atobe-sama mit szólna hozzá, ha leállnék csövelni az egyik pályája közepén. Tényleg tompa lehetek, mert már csak arra riadok fel, hogy egy labda közvetlenül az arcom mellett suhan el, majd teljes erővel a pályát övező drótkerítésbe csapódik. Erre azért csak kipattannak a szemeim, és hátrafordulok. Nézem a drótok között még mindig ficánkoló labdát, ami csak kis idő múlva pattog el erőtlenül egy másik irányba.

- Izé… kint van – jegyzem meg halkan, és elnyomok egy újabb ásítást.

- Tudok róla – villan Atobe tekintete, majd egy mozdulattal megigazítja haját, és a hálóhoz sétál. Jobb híján magam is így teszek, mozgás közben kevesebb az esélyem az elalvásra, mint egy helyben állva.

- Figyelj, Aya.

- Hm – biccentek, jelezve, hogy igen, így teszek.

- Miért kezdtél el teniszezni? – kérdezi.

Nahát, egyből teljesen éberré válok.

- Te… tessék? – kuncogok idegesen.

- Miért kezdtél el teniszezni? – ismétli meg. Komolynak tűnik.

- Hát… nagyon… megtetszett… a sport – felelem tökéletes meggyőző erőm felhasználásával. Talán még javítani kellene rajta, míg a „tökéletes" jelzőt hozzáilleszthetem, hiszen Atobe is csak felvonja az egyik szemöldökét ahelyett, hogy marhára meggyőzve érezné magát.

- Jó. És teniszezni miért kezdtél el?

Heh. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége?

Mélyet sóhajtok, és ütőmet magam elé emelve kezdem el piszkálgatni a húrokat. Nem nézek Atobe szemébe, mintha rettentő elfoglaltságom nem engedne másfelé is koncentrálni.

- Ígérd meg, hogy ez köztünk marad – mondom, várakozóan pislogok fel rá.

Láthatóan megdöbben.

- Ore-samát nem lehet arra kényszeríteni, hogy ígéreteket tegyen.

- Nekem jó – vonom meg a vállam.

- Helyes. Akkor vagy elmondod az igazi okot, vagy jobban teszed, ha többé a birtok közelébe sem jössz – javasolja.

Hm, mit ne mondjak, csábít a lehetőség, hogy nemes egyszerűséggel kisétáljak innen, és még csak vissza se nézzek. De aztán inkább csak eleresztek egy újabb sóhajt, magam mellé engedem az ütőt, és a hálóba kapaszkodom, egészen közel hajolva Atobéhoz. Nem szeretném, hogy kedvenc pudlija, a pálya oldalánál törülközővel várakozó Kabaji bármit is meghalljon a beszélgetésünkből.

- Nekem… le kell győznöm Oshitarit teniszben – suttogom.

Huh. Kimondtam volna? Nem hittem, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz.

- Most viccelsz – nyugtázza Atobe halkan és döbbenten.

Megrázom a fejemet.

Atobe egy sóhaj kíséretében félig elfordul, majd arcom elé emeli a kezét. Értetlenül bámulok rá, tevékenységemet csupán az a pillanat szakítja csak félbe, amikor homlokon fricskáz.

- Áu! – jegyzem meg érzéssel, hiszen sikeresen eltalálja a fejemen levő tapaszt és az az alatt húzódó, piramisnyi púpot. Értetlenül pislogok a birtok kis hercegére, majd kifakadok. – Ezt most miért kaptam?

- Ah. Reménykedtem benne, hogy csak a tegnapi labda miatt beszélsz ilyen szamárságokat, de úgy tűnik, mégsem – megcsóválja a fejét, aztán komolyan fordul felém, arcán mintha a harag szelei fújdosnának. – Megőrültél?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Te ezt nem értheted!

- Ó, dehogynem értem – emeli égnek a tekintetét. – Oshitari mesélt a ti kis házi bajnokságotokról, sőt arról is, hogy így, a mindent eldöntő év vége felé közeledve igen csak úgy néz ki, ő viszi majd a győzelmet. Erre te, nem bírván elviselni a valószínűleg bekövetkező vereség érzését, új erővel töltekeztél fel, mikor láttad a Seigaku elleni meccsét, és azt hiszed, hogy majd megmutatod neki, mire vagy képes, és megalázod a büszkeségét. Csakhogy ebben én nem leszek partner – teszi hozzá végül, kezét végighúzza a haján, és elindul a pálya kapuja felé. – Kabaji, törülközőt.

- Usu.

- Állj! – kiáltom a távozó srác után. – Mint mondtam, te ezt nem értheted.

Atobe gúnyos mosollyal az arcán, csípőre tett kézzel fordul felém. Várja a magyarázatot.

- Én… én… én apukámmal már egy hete gyakoroltam, mire egyáltalán sor került a Seigaku elleni rangadóra. És… - megköszörülöm a torkom -, bár igazad van abban, hogy… hm, a mi „kis házi bajnokságunkban" le vagyok maradva, és tényleg ez inspirál a leginkább, de az egésznek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy vesztettek. Ha nyertek volna, akkor is ugyanez lenne a helyzet… én… - mély levegőt veszek -, én meg akarok vele mérkőzni.

Atobe újra az égnek emeli tekintetét, aztán visszasétál a pályára.

- Mikor szeretnéd kihívni? – kérdezi megadóan.

- Az osztálykiránduláson – felelem.

- Most hétvégén? – emeli meg az egyik szemöldökét, aztán színpadiasan arrébb lendíti haját. – Tényleg jó sok mindent összezavarhatott odabenn az a tegnapi szerva…

- Most hétvégén – biccentek, figyelmen kívül hagyva utóbbi megjegyzését.

- Te lány… - néz rám úgy, ahogy egy Sensei a diákjára -, biztos, hogy elérkezett lesz az idő hétvégén egy meccsre?

- Miért, szerinted mikor lenne az?

- Tizenöt év múlva, esetleg, de inkább soha – emeli meg a hangját. – Oshitari az egyik legjobb a válogatottban, szerinted véletlenül aggattak rá minden hangzatos becenevet? – megrázza a fejét. – Ha most kihívod, csak leégeted magad mindenki előtt.

- De hát… egy ilyen edzővel…

Jaj. Nem sok hiányzik hozzá, hogy a szempilláimat kezdjem rebegtetni. Mindenesetre úgy tűnik, beválik ez az egyetlen óvatos megjegyzés, Atobe egyből dobálni kezdi a haját, és elégedetten teszi csípőre a kezét.

- Tehát most hétvége. Ez azt jelenti, hogy innentől kicsit felpörgetjük az edzéseket.

Még ennél is jobban? Valószínűleg roppant riadt arcot vághatok, mert Atobe vállamra teszi a kezét, és előveszi legcsábítóbb mosolyát.

- Ha ore-sama az edződ, talán még neked is van esélyed – mondja, miközben mélyen a szemembe néz. Megcsörren a telefonom, Atobe arckifejezése pedig némiképp bosszússá válik.

- Oh, bocsánat – siklok ki a keze alól, és a pálya mellett álló kis padhoz szaladok.

- Mit mondtam arról, hogy soha ne merészelj bekapcsolt mobilt hozni a teniszpálya közelébe, hah? – morran rám, de aztán egy legyintéssel rám hagyja a dolgot, és csak megcélozza Kabajit meg a törülközőt.

Rövid közelharcot követően előkaparom a telefont a táskámból. Ránézek a kijelzőre: _Kyoko_. Egy pár másodpercig merengek azon, hogy vajon mit akarhat. Valószínűleg beszámol arról, milyen fantasztikusan érzi magát Yuushi-kunnal, és hogy még életében nem volt ilyen boldog. Szusszanok egyet, aztán szétnyitom a készüléket.

- _Moshi-moshi_.

- Aya… - hallom tompán Kyoko hangját.

- Igen – értek egyet, és elhúzom a számat.

- Aya… én… annyira…

Elkerekednek szemeim, és kicsit közelebb szorítom a fülemhez a telefont.

- Kyoko-chan, te sírsz? – kérdezem talán kicsit udvariatlanul.

- Igen… vagyis nem… - szipogja, aztán hosszabban vesz levegőt, és szinte hallani, ahogy kitörnek belőle a könnyek.

- Kyoko, Kyoko – próbálom elérni, hogy rám figyeljen. – Valami baj történt? Jól vagy? Tudok segíteni?

- Nem… azaz… jól vagyok, már amennyire – hüppögi.

- Mi történt?

Ezúttal igyekszem jobban artikulálni, és tagoltan vázolni, hogy mi is érdekel.

- Oshitari…

- Mit csinált?

Elképzelhető lenne, hogy Yuushi bántson egy lányt? Semmiképp. De erről az oldaláról nem ismerem, mi van akkor, ha…

- Semmit sem csinált…

Nem, nem elképzelhető. Jó.

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Hogy semmit sem csinált! – vágja ki a lány, és újra kirobban belőle egy hosszabb perióduson át tartó sírhatnék. Várom, hogy egy kicsit elhalkuljon.

- Kyoko-chan. Mi történt? – ismétlem az alapkérdést.

- Nem… nem jött el. Felültetett – hangja egy másik színbe csap át, már inkább dühös, mint csalódott. – Érted? Felültetett. _Engem._

Egyszerre érzem magam a vigasztaló bajtárs és a kárörvendő rivális szerepében. Előbbiben persze pusztán azért, mert Kyoko engem hívott fel (csak tudnám, miért _pont _engem), utóbbiban pedig… álljunk meg. Miért érzem is magam kárörvendőnek? Mi ez a bennem bujkáló szikra? Csak nem… csak nem örülök neki, hogy az események így alakultak?

Kezdek félni magamtól Oshitarival kapcsolatban.

- Aya, ott vagy még? – kér számon kicsit idegesen.

Bólogatni kezdek, aztán ráébredek, hogy a telefon verbális készülék, és ő ezt nem láthatja.

- Itt vagyok – közlöm hát.

- Figyelj… nem lenne kedved átjönni ma este? – kérdezi remegő hangon.

- Hogy nekem?

Egyet lépek hátra a döbbenettől. Mióta ápolunk is mi ilyen jó viszonyt? Ha jobban belegondolok, évek óta nincs egyetlen barátnőm sem. Jobban belegondolva, barátom sem. Hm.

- Igen. Megnéznénk egy jó filmet, vagy valami ilyesmi… kérlek, Aya – teszi hozzá.

A francba. Lehet egy ilyen szerencsétlen kérésre nemet mondani?

- Rendben van. Most még dolgom van, de olyan nyolc körül ott leszek.

Elégedett sóhaj hallatszik a másik oldalról, szinte érezni, ahogy Kyoko elmosolyodik.

- Köszönöm, Aya. Akkor majd találkozunk.

- _Ja ne_ – biccentek rá, és bontom a vonalat.

Elteszem a készüléket, visszafordulok a pálya felé, és ugrom húsz centit. Nem, ez nem a csinos „térjünk vissza a teniszhez" koreográfia része, pusztán Atobe közelsége okozta. Vajon mikor settenkedett közvetlenül a hátam mögé?

- Miért jó a frászt hozni az emberekre? – kérdezem felháborodva.

- Lesz már ma estére program, mi? – vigyorodik el.

- Nem illik kihallgatni mások privát beszélgetését – jegyzem meg dühösen.

- Ez az én birtokom. Mindenről tudnom kell, ami itt történik. Ez… ore-sama előjoga.

- Gratulálok hozzá – megcsóválom, aztán oldalra biccentem a fejem. – Mindent hallottál?

Elmereng egy pillanatra, aztán bólint.

- Akkor áruld el: miért?

- Mit miért?

- Oshitari… miért mondott igent Kyokónak, ha aztán cserben hagyta?

- Talán meggondolta magát.

- De miért?

- Honnan tudjam? Kézikönyv vagyok a csapatom minden tagjához? – fakad ki kissé.

- Nem, de… csak jobban megérted, mint én – mutatok rá a tényre.

- Miért, te mit gondolsz?

Újabb sóhaj.

- Azt, hogy még véletlenül se kellett volna kikezdenie vele. Kyoko… egy hülye liba, akinek a külsején kívül semmi más erénye nincs.

Atobe megvonja a vállát.

- Na látod, talán ez az ok.

- Oké, de akkor miért mondott igent?

- Lábak – feleli kurtán.

Felvonom a szemöldököm.

- Lábak – ismétlem meg kissé értetlenül kurta magyarázatát. – Definiáld, milyen kód vagy virágnyelvi üzenet ez, mert számomra nem nyilvánvaló – rázom meg aztán a fejemet

- Kyokónak csodaszép futóművei vannak. Oshitari pedig erre bukik.

Végigmérem a saját virgácsaimat. Inkább csontosak, mint hogy szépek legyenek…

- Mi volt ez?

Felnézek Atobéra, szemeim körbejárnak, de nem veszek észre semmi különöset.

- Micsoda?

- Te… te a saját lábaidat vizsgálgattad – világít rá a tényre.

Megvonom a vállam.

- És?

Atobe elvigyorodik, aztán felveti a fejét.

- Mindent értek.

- Mit értesz?

Kedvem lenne a hajamba tépni. Miért nem képes ebben a városban senki sem az egyértelmű, rébuszok és egyéb rejtvények nélküli beszédre?

- Neked bejön Oshitari – jelenti be ellentmondás nem tűrően. – Hah, mindig is éreztem.

- Ez nem igaz – hajtom le a fejemet, és igyekszem hajam és szemüvegem mögé rejteni, ahogy elpirulok.

- Ó, dehogynem. Már eddig is olyan sok mindennel elárultad magad, de most ez aztán tényleg bebizonyította a dolgot. Tényleg azt hitted, hogy el tudod titkolni ore-sama elől?

Lemondóan sóhajtok, erre igazán nem tudok mit mondani. Inkább hagyom, hogy a nagyságos Atobe-sama bemagyarázza magának az egész dolgot. Ha igaza lenne…

De nem, nincs igaza. Nem titkolok semmit senki elől. Vagy ha mégis… hát akkor a magam számára sokkal kevésbé nyilvánvaló ez az egész, mint bárki külső szemlélőnek.


	12. Chapter 12

_In this world of ice I'll show you our fire_

_This dream is now set into certain stone_

A nyakkendőjénél fogva ragadom meg, és kicsit sem finoman lököm a falnak. Háta élesen nyekken a folyosói szekrénnyel való találkozáskor. Nem kevesen fordulnak felénk, de abszolút nem érdekel senki véleménye.

- Mégis hogy képzelted ezt az egészet? – mordulok rá Oshitarira.

Arca egészen megnyúlik, és láthatóan nem érti a kirohanásomat. A gallérjához nyúl, megigazítja, majd nyakkendőjét is addig rendezgeti, amíg már talán nem érzi a fulladáshoz közeli állapotot.

- Ah… Aya-chan, miről beszélsz, ah?

Ujjamat mellkasának szegezem, és egészen közel hajolok hozzá. Lábujjhegyre kell állnom. Nem könnyű keménynek lenni, ha az ember lánya átlag két fejjel alacsonyabb a népesség nagy százalékánál.

- Ezt tanultad abból az átkozott sok szerelmes novellából?

Szemeit kicsit összeszűkíti, egy fél pillanatig merengve méreget.

- Kyoko-chanra célzol, ah?

- Nem, Jirou-kunra… - forgatom a szemeimet, aztán csalódottan hátrébb lépek. – Mégis, mit gondoltál, mit csinálsz? Szánt szándékkal törted össze szerencsétlen szívét?

- A Jirouét?

Egyik döbbenetből a másikba esik. Én meg legszívesebben verném a fejemet a falba.

- Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán, Yuushi? – fakadok ki.

- Figyelni figyelek, de követni valahogy csak nehezen tudlak.

Olyan tekintettel méreget, mint ha minimum kényszerzubbony lenne rajtam, és azon merengene, mikor kell slaggal lelocsolnia ahhoz, hogy lenyugodjak végre.

- Yuushi… - mély levegőt veszek -, ha egy lánnyal randit beszélsz meg, akkor arra illik elmenni, vagy ha ez a lehetőség kiesik, akkor legalább odaszólni neki, hogy vagy késni fogsz, vagy ne várjon rád, mert valami fontos közbejött. Szerintem ez evidens, még nem is etikai, hanem inkább morális kérdés, vagy te nem így gondolod?

Igyekszem higgadtan és nyugodtan beszélni.

Hogy miért húzott fel ennyire ez az egész dolog? A kárörömöm valamerre messze elszállt, amikor tegnap este nyolctól egészen ma hajnali kettőig azt kellett hallgatnom, hogy egyáltalán mire jók a srácok, és ha a Föld lakói egy férfit a Holdra tudtak juttatni, akkor miért nem küldték utána a többit is.

Elegem van Kyokóból, és a folyamatos nyafogásából. Ezt pedig kénytelen vagyok levezetni valakin, ez a szerencsétlen pedig jelen esetben minden bajom forrása és okozója, a drága Oshitari. Belegondolva tényleg jobb lenne, ha legalább őt kilőnénk az atmoszférán kívülre, legalább tudnék normális dolgokra is koncentrálni, nem csak arra, hogy…

- Tehát akkor Kyokóról van szó – szögezi le (kilendítve előző gondolatmenetemből), és mélyen a szemembe néz, mintha arra akarna figyelmeztetni, hogy lehetőleg ne zavarjam össze megint egy gúnyos megjegyzéssel.

- Kyokóról – bólintok rá.

- _Oi_, bolond az a lány, ah? – támasztja meg egy ujjal a homlokát. – Azt mondta, hogy neki… és nekem találkozónk lesz… mármint egymással? – néz rám szemüvege mögül.

- Azt – biccentek rá, mire mélyet sóhajt, és az égnek emeli a tekintetét. – _Chotto_… csak nem arra akarsz célozni, hogy…

- Ez a lány teljesen bolond, ah? – ismétli kétségbeesett arccal.

- Úgy néz ki – húzom el a számat, aztán felnézek Oshitarira. – Tehát nemet mondtál neki?

- _Iie_ – rázza meg a fejét.

Meg akarom fejelni a szekrényajtót.

Ehelyett csak nagy levegőt veszek, aztán nagyon, nagyon lassan kifújom.

- Akkor mit mondtál neki?

- Tulajdonképpen semmit – mondja merengve.

- _Ara maa_ – nyögöm elgyötörten. – Mit tartalmazott az a semmi, az istenért? Egy randi elfogadását nem szoktak hallgatás-beleegyezés alapon letudni. Valamit csak tettél, amiért azt hitte, hogy tök jól fog telni a délutánja!

- _Ano_… tudod, Aya, egy pár szép lábnak nehéz ellenállni – mondja mosolyogva.

Meg akarom gyilkolni ezért a mosolyért. Félig olyan érzésem van, mintha úgy beszélne velem, akár egy haverjával, ez pedig… hát… mi van? Mire akarok ezzel kilyukadni? Megrázom a fejem, és inkább visszatérek az alaptémához.

- Annyira, hogy rábólints egy randira, amire aztán mégse mész el? Föld hívja Yuushit, ha vállaltad volna a találkát, még tovább bámulhattad volna Kyoko átkozott virgácsait.

- De én nem bólintottam rá, ah?

- Hanem?

- Csak megvontam a vállam – vonja meg a vállát.

- Mint most?

- Ah, nagyjából.

Az égnek emelem a tekintetem.

- Ez marhára nem egyértelmű.

- Az igen javára sem az, miért engem hibáztatsz, ah? Sőt, miért érdekel ennyire ez az egész? – kérdezi immár teljesen értetlenül.

- Neked köszönhetem, hogy csak hajnali háromkor kerültem ágyba, és hat órán keresztül hallgattam Kyoko hisztijét. Nem mondanám, hogy hálás vagyok érte – közlöm hűvösen.

- És megoldás az, hogy akkor most engem kínzol a te hisztiddel? – vág szenvedő arcot.

Elhúzom a számat.

- Nem az, de legalább úgy érzem, törlesztettem egy kicsit – fonom keresztbe magam előtt a karjaimat.

- Nagyon örülök neki – húzza el gúnyosan a száját, aztán (már sokadjára rövid bájcsevelyünk során) végigmér. – Ah, Aya…

- Nee?

- Valami baj van otthon? – kérdezi őszinte aggodalommal.

Csak a szemöldököm libben feljebb. Az eddigiek alapján már hova?

- Baj? Otthon? – megrázom a fejem. – Fogalmam sincs, mire célzol.

Ahogy hozzáér a bal karomon levő zúzódásokhoz, hangosan felszisszenek. Visszarántja a kezét, és felvillant egy sajnálkozó mosolyt.

- Jah, hogy ezekre… - szorítom össze fogaimat, hogy ne kezdjek el sírni. Tegnap még nem fájtak ennyire! – Csak elgázolt egy autó.

Lelkiekben a tenyeremet dörzsölgetem, és várok valami megütközést vagy épp sajnálkozást. Látszik, hogy frissen gázolt egyén vagyok, akinek tulajdonképpen semmi baja nem lett az egészből. Szinte kívánom a remegő hangú érdeklődéseket a hogylétem felől. Csalódnom kell.

- Na de hányszor már, ah? – emeli fel a fejét. – Minden nap újabb és újabb horzsolásokat látok rajtad. Tegnap ez a tapasz a homlokodon, ma meg úgy jössz be, hogy a könyököd és a térdeid minden eddiginél inkább le vannak gyalulva… nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire rosszul vezetnek felétek…

- Ugyan már, csak elestem párszor – legyintek könnyelműen.

Igen, Atobe nagyon szeret raliztatni, így esek-kelek a pályán, mint valami rozzantabb, három lábbal született, és ebből kettőt megtartott paci.

- És a homlokod?

- Megfejeltem a… csapot.

Megfejelni a csapot? Hogy juthat eszembe ilyen baromság? Ki az az állat, aki képes nemes egyszerűséggel megfejelni egy csapot? Hm. Jobban belegondolva ez tőlem nem is lenne olyan meglepő. Remélhetőleg Yuushi is így gondolja.

Kicsit kellemetlen lenne vele közölni, hogy a Buchouja igyekezett egy szervával tudatosítani bennem, hogy ne álmodozzak, miközben magával a nagy Atobe-samával játszhatok. Kicsit túlságosan is sikeres lett a dolog, ahányszor tükörbe nézek, mindig eszembe jut.

- Ah – biccent.

Arckifejezéséből nem tudom megállapítani, hogy olyan szinten néz őrültnek, hogy ezentúl tartani fog közöttünk egy állandó, hat méteres távolságot, vagy inkább abból a szempontból bolondnak, hogy alig próbálja visszatartani épp kitörni készülő röhögését.

Na jó, ismerjük be, nem sokat lehetett eddig látni Oshitarit, amint elereszt egy-egy szívből jövő kacajt. Vele kapcsolatban az embernek mindig az a benyomása, hogy a srác érzelmi skálájának minimuma és maximuma elég közel van egymáshoz.

- Figyelj, Aya, nagyon élvezetes a kis csevelyünk, de nekem még becsengetés előtt van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm Gakutóval, szóval én, ah… - sétál el anélkül, hogy befejezné a mondatot, még egyszer-kétszer visszanéz, bennem pedig tudatosul, hogy lelkiekben melyik kategóriába sorolt be.

Homlokon csapom magam, aztán mikor könnybe lábadnak szemeim, ráébredek, hogy ez helytelen lépés volt. Elengedek egy nagyon halk „jujuj"-t, és visszaindulok a terembe. Indulnék, ugyanis valaki a nyakamba csimpaszkodik, és kis híján a padlóra ránt.

- Yamaguchi-senpai! – rikoltja a fülembe az illető, előttem pedig megelevenednek legborzalmasabb rémálmaim. Bár már az is rendkívüli szerencse, hogy szombat óta nem akadtam össze a lelkes leányzóval, kinek képe a lexikonokban a fangirl címszó alatt szerepel.

- Shizuka-chan – bólintok rá az üdvözlésre. Marha lelkes vagyok ám!

- Yamaguchi-senpai, mit beszéltetek Oshitari-senpai-jal? – érdeklődik, és közben szerencsére lemászik rólam. A kérdés okozta döbbenet nehezíti a légzés újratanulását, de azért csak sikerül némi levegőhöz jutnom. A döbbenet marad.

- He?

- Mit beszéltetek Oshitari-senpai-jal?

- Elsőre is tökéletesen jól hallottam – mondom némiképp haragos tekintettel.

Láthatóan nem érti, tulajdonképpen mi nem tetszik a kérdésben.

- Hát akkor?

- Shizuka… - veszek egy mély levegőt. – Nem tudom, mi érdekelne a kettőnk beszélgetéséből, de megnyugtathatlak, hogy sem a te, sem a Shishido neve nem merült fel egyikünk részéről sem. Így már elégedett vagy?

Összekulcsolja a kezeit.

- De attól engem még érdekel! – néz rám kiskutya szemekkel, a szavakat pedig nagyjából olyan hangsúllyal mondja ki, mintha én könyörögnék neki, hogy röviden vázolhassam a fejleményeket. – Tudod, Yamaguchi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai annyira… _kakkoi_ – hangszíne egészen megrezegteti a magasabb frekvenciákat.

Megrázom a fejemet.

- Azt hittem, Shishido a nagy szerelmed, akinek még a haját is megsirattad – vetem fel szarkasztikusan, de csak a vállát vonja meg.

- Shishido-senpait is nagyon szeretem. És Oshitari-senpait. És Atobe-samát és Akutagawa-senpait… hiszen ők mindannyian… _válogatottak _– szemeiben újra felragyognak a 220 voltos izzók. Az enyémben meg valószínűleg ideges szikra csillanhat.

Kicsit közelebb lépek hozzá, és suttogva kezdek beszélni.

- Tudod, Shizuka… az a te bajod, hogy bármennyire is imádod őket, nem fognak észrevenni, mert egyiküknek sincs szüksége még egy idióta kiscsajra a többi száz és száz mellett. Amíg csak játszod itt az eszedet, és csorgatod utánuk a nyáladat, semmivel sem fogsz kitűnni a sok másik kis lökött közül. Mert nem azért szereted őket, amilyenek, hanem azért, amik… ez pedig szánalmas – fejezem be, hangomat egészen elhalkítva, magamra fagyos képet erőltetve.

Borzalmasan érzem magam, ahogy látom, miként emeli kezeit az arca elé, hogy telnek meg szemei könnyekkel, hogy rázza meg a fejét, majd rohan végig a folyosón. Talán most törtem össze minden álmát, talán ezek után örökké gyűlölni fog és a vesztemet kívánja majd minden porcikájával, de… de ha valaki nem hívja fel butaságára a figyelmét, akkor hogy várhatja el bárki is, hogy megtalálja a saját útját?

- Hah… miért riogatod a rajongóimat? – sétál mellém Atobe.

- Mi vagy te, árnyék? – vonom össze mérgesen a szemöldökömet. Azt már nem kérdezem meg, hogy vajh' az árnyék árnyéka merre lapul jelen pillanatban. Örülök, hogy végre nem kell Kabajira is külön felnéznem. Néha már görcsbe áll a nyakam.

Megvonja a vállát, és az elviharzott lány után bámul.

- Furcsa dolog a féltékenység.

- Na ja – rázom meg a fejem. – Lökötté teszi az embereket.

- Pontosan – biccent rá a srác.

- De most tényleg, semmi oka nincs rá! Oshitari az osztálytársam, néha beszélhetek vele!

- Nem is ő lángolt úgy az idegességtől, mint valami máglyarakás.

Atobe felé fordulok. Azzal a mindentudó, nagyképű tekintetével bámul vissza rám.

- Mi van… ? – rázom meg a fejem értetlenül.

- Nem ő volt féltékeny, Aya-chan. Te védelmezed úgy Yuushit, mintha a tulajdonod lenne.

- _Demo…_ - pislogok egy sort idegesen, de Atobe csak tesz egy vízszintes mozdulatot a kezével, akaratlanul is elhallgatok. Hűha, tényleg van kisugárzása a srácnak.

- Előbb Kyoko, most meg ez a szerencsétlen lány… mindenkit el akarsz üldözni mellőle.

- Kyokóhoz semmi közöm nincs. Shizukának pedig csak meséltem egy kicsit az életről, meg úgy alapból arról, hogy hogy mennek a dolgok. Teljesen ártatlan vagyok, Atobe-sama – emelem magam mellé a kezeimet.

Atobe elmosolyodik.

- Érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy ore-sama közli veled az érzéseidet: te, Yamaguchi Aya, hivatalosan is odavagy Oshitari Yuushiért, a csapatom egyik legjobbjáért – jelenti be. – És ha ore-sama azt mondja, hogy így áll a helyzet, akkor a helyzetnek bizony így kell állnia.

Széttárom karjaimat, de nem tudok mit mondani. Majd még gondolkodom valami csípős válaszon. Valami kevésbé csípősen, mint ami elsőre eszembe jutott. Hehe.

Megszólal a csengő. Atobe elhúzza a száját, nyilvánvalóan azon mereng, hogy utasítja Sakaki-„kun"-t, hogy vegye rá az iskola vezetőségét: vagy vegyék halkabbra az átkozott hangjelzőket, vagy cseréljék le az egész rendszert. Végül csak beletúr hajába, és a termünk felé sétál, jobb híján követem, egészen addig, amíg meg nem fordul, és kis híján neki nem ütközöm. Méltatlankodva mér végig, de végül nem tesz említést arról, hogy mekkora sügér vagyok. Hálás vagyok érte, még kénytelen lennék valamit gyorsan reagálni rá.

Inkább ne menjünk bele abba, hogy mi sül ki abból, ha valamire gyorsan reagálok.

- A mai edzést felejtsd el. A csapatommal egy utcai pályán gyakorlunk, nem lesz rád ideje ore-samának – közli Atobe, az elfoglalt.

- Rendben, akkor addig én regenerálódok – vonom meg a vállam, válaszomat egy biccentéssel fogadja, majd kinyitja a termünk ajtaját; és természetesen cseszik gálánsan előre engedni. Lenyűgöz ez a csodálatos ego. Nem bánnám, ha legalább önbizalmának töredékét megosztaná velem. Neki maradna egy életre való, én pedig a „kishitű" kerületből egyből a „beképzelt tahó" negyedbe ugranék. Áh, lehet, hogy mégse. Talán soha nem is voltam annyira kishitű, mint ahogy bemagyaráztam magamnak.

Ha volt akkora képem, hogy teniszütőt ragadjak és megríkassak egy szerencsétlen elsőst, akkor valószínűleg sok mindent át kell még gondolnom magammal kapcsolatban. Kezdetnek vegyük mondjuk az Oshitari témakört…


	13. Chapter 13

_Because I know you more than anyone, my eternal rival_

_So let's go forth into tomorrow_

- Kérlek, Aya!

- Nem veszel rá – rázom a fejem határozottan.

Nee-san újra kifújja az orrát. Szemei egészen vörösek, arca rettentően sápadt, és elég rekedt a hangja is. Hogy a bánatban tud valaki tavasszal, ilyen melegben megfázni? Ráadásul ennyire!

- Haruna-chan elutazott, és nála maradtak a könyveim – mondja két szipogás között -, nem tudom, mikor jön haza, és ha már úgy is itthon vagyok, nem ártana tanulni a következő vizsgáimra. Kérlek, Aya… Yuushi-kun biztos szívesen segít neked.

Összevonom a szemöldökömet.

- Tegnap előtt még azt hitted, hogy összeverekedtem vele, most pedig már szívesen segítene, és a házába küldesz? Nem igazán tudlak komolyan venni, nee-san – morgom.

Megfogja a kezem. Félig használt zsebkendőjét ujjaimnak nyomja, és azt próbálja érzékeltetni, hogy hogy fogok járni, ha nem járok a kedvében.

Áh, meggyőző!

- _Demo_ nee-san, Oshitari sincs otthon, lent gyakorolnak egy utcai pályán – húzódom el nővérem közvetlen közeléből. Sőt, inkább még a kanapéról is felállok. Hiszen nekem van egy célom a mostani hétvégére, nem fogom hagyni holmi jött-ment nátháknak, hogy ledöntsenek a lábamról!

- Aya – néz rám könyörgő szemekkel -, nekem ez nagyon fontos, örülnék, ha képes lennél ennyit megtenni beteg nővéred kívánságára!

- Azért végrendelkezni ne kezdj – húzom el a szám, és elindulok a lépcső felé.

- Aya… ? – szól utánam rekedten.

- Ezt érzelmi zsarolásnak hívják – mondom anélkül, hogy visszanéznék. – Átöltözöm, és elmegyek az átkozott könyveidért.

- Mondtam már, hogy te vagy a kedvenc húgocskám?

- Lévén az egyetlen is, ez nem meglepő.

Kinyitom a szekrényemet, és végignézek a benne található ruhákon. Többnyire pasztellszínek, de a szemem megakad egy vörös felsőn. Abszolút nem rémlik, hogy valaha is lett volna ilyenem, kaa-sanra gyanakszom; valószínűleg ő csempészhette bele ebbe a szegényes felhozatalba. Kiemelem a vállfát, melyen függeszkedik, és pár pillanatig kritikus szemekkel méregetem. Kicsit romantikus beütése van… kaa-san szerint a múltkori fehér felső jól állt rajtam. Persze, az anyukák elfogultak, de ha igaza volt, akkor ezzel se nyúlok nagyon mellé.

Arcom értetlen grimaszba rándul. Mikor lehetett utoljára, hogy ennyi ideig variáltam azon, hogy mit vegyek fel? Hosszú sóhajt eresztek meg, és kissé kétségbeesetten bámulok a plafonra. Várakozásaimnak megfelelően nem szolgál tanáccsal, de azért örültem volna, ha valami csoda folytán mégis bíztat egy kicsit, vagy legalább megnyugtat, hogy nem vagyok teljesen, reménytelenül zakkant.

Belebújok a felsőbe (igen, a vörösbe), majd némi hezitálás után egy egészen rövid, fekete szoknyát öltök magamra. Kicsit fodros az alja. Jah, és igen, ahhoz képest, hogy lassan két éve megvan, ez is most van rajtam először. Vajon hány ropogósan friss cucc lapul még viszonylag apró gardróbom jelenleg feltérképezetlennek ható mélyén?

Lesietek a lépcsőn, leemelek a fogasról egy kisebb táskát, és elkezdem beledobálni a legszükségesebb dolgokat – telefon, kulcs, némi pénz. Átvágok a nappalin, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy távozásom előtt még iszom pár kortyot.

- Aya.

Megállok a konyha ajtajában, és visszafordulok nee-san felé.

- Igen?

- Kemények az edzések Atobe-kunnal? – kérdezi, kezeit összekulcsolja felhúzott térdei körül, a narancs-zöld takaró meggyűrődik a mozdulatra.

Kínosan elmosolyodom.

- Tudom, hogy sok rajtam a horzsolás meg a seb, de…

- Nem, nem erre céloztam – rázza meg a fejét nee-san. – Kezd látszani rajtad, hogy végre intenzívebben sportolsz valamit.

- Látszik? – pislogok. – Hol?

- A lábaidon – mondja. – Végre formásodnak egy kicsit.

Eleresztek egy nyögést, és bemenekülök a konyhába. Kinyitom a hűtőajtót, rövid kutatásom sikerrel jár, és megtalálom a Pontát, amit előző este vettünk kaa-sannal bevásárláskor.

- Aya-chan? Valami rosszat mondtam? – hallatszik ki a nappaliból.

Beleköhögök a poharamba, de szerencsére nem fröccsen ezer irányba az üdítő. Nem örülnék neki, ha még le kellene állnom feltakarítani, ha már egyszer elhatároztam magam, hogy elindulok itthonról.

- Nem semmit – sétálok ki a közlekedőhöz, és újrakezdem a pántok kuszaságából álló szandálommal a keserves küzdelmet, melyből legutóbb én kerültem ki vesztesen.

- Egyébként…

- Hallgatlak, nee-san – sürgetem már kissé türelmetlenül.

Abban reménykedem-e, hogy meggondolja magát, és mégsem kell mennem? Igen, abban.

- Egyébként ahhoz képest, hogy úgy állsz az egész dologhoz, mintha akasztani vinnének, eléggé… hm, kicsípted magad, nem?

Ez az! Sikerült felhúznom a szandált! Lelkiekben vállon veregetem magam.

Na igen, most megérdemlem. Jó büszkének lenni magamra.

- Csak képzelődsz, nee-san – vetem át vállamon táskámat, aztán kilépek az ajtón, és megindulok ahhoz a teniszpályához, amiről Atobe már többször is mesélt közös edzéseink során. Erősen remélem, hogy tényleg ott táboroznak most a Hyoutei-beli teniszesek, ugyanis ez a cipő kellően kényelmetlen ahhoz, hogy ne engedjek meg magamnak benne felesleges kitérőket és eltévesztett útirányokat.

Busszal nagyjából tíz perc alatt érek a nyilvános teniszközpont alá. Az egész létesítményt egy dombra építették, odafent három pálya fekszik, és általában itt lóg a város teniszezőinek azon hányada, akik nem tagjai egyetlen iskola válogatottjának sem. De úgy tűnik, néha még a dőlt betűvel írandó _válogatottak_ is elnéznek ilyen helyekre néha-néha; talán jó edzés nekik, ha a saját iskolájukban unalomig elvert diákok helyett friss arcokkal játszanak.

Amint felérek a lépcsőn és megállok egy pillanatra felmérni a terepet, egy viseltes teniszlabda gurul a lábamhoz. Ahogy egyszerre minimum hatan néznek felém, elbúcsúzok az észrevétlen, sompolygós megérkezés lehetőségétől.

- Aya-chan?

Oshitari és Atobe egymásra néznek, ahogy leülepedik kissé hangjuk összecsengése. Atobe felém fordul, Oshitari pedig még egy pillanatig értetlen arccal bámulja Buchouját, aztán ő is rám pislog, majd teniszütőjét maga mellé engedi. Laza fekete pólót és olajzöld bermudát visel, fekete edzőcipővel párosítva. Fura, még soha nem láttam ilyen szerelésben, pedig már ismerem egy jó ideje.

- Ki ez a lány, dane? Ismeritek, dane? – kérdezi egy meglehetősen ellenszenves arcú figura. Ránézek, és felvonom a szemöldököm, ahogy minden szégyenérzet nélkül elkezd méregetni. Hogy zavarba jövök-e? Nem. Viszont, hogy zavar-e? Marhára. Így jártam.

- Aya, mégis mi csalt ide hozzánk? – lép előre Atobe, bal kezét csípőre teszi, jobbjával vállának támasztja ütőjét. Világosszürke teniszpólóját már korábban láttam rajta egy közös edzésünk során, csakúgy, mint a fekete tréningnadrágot.

Lassan az egész utcai bagázs észreveszi a jelenlétemet. A Hyoutei válogatottján (Hiyoshit és Akutagawát kivéve, ha jól sejtem) kívül az ellenszenves alak és társai álldogálnak a pályán, kicsivel arrébb pedig újabb két figurát vélek felfedezni.

Naná, hogy egyikük sem nőnemű. De ím, fényes páncélomban megérkezek, hogy dicső nimbuszban ragyogva pótolhassam eme égető hiányt!

- Izé… - felelek határozottan.

- Valamelyik barátnője, dane? – néz végig iskolatársaimon az iménti fickó. – Vagy még szabad, dane?

Önkéntelenül is lépek egyet hátra, és nagyot nyelek. Na ne, ha valamelyik hyouteies nem húz ki ebből a helyzetből, én most azonnal lelépek, dane!

- Yanagizawa, hagyd már – teszi a vállára a kezét egy lila pólós srác, majd egy ujjal tekergetni kezdi az egyik hajtincsét. – Atobe-san, örülnék, ha végre elkezdhetnénk a meccseket. A nyertes egy hónapig kedve szerint használhatja a pályákat – vezényel mosolyogva.

Jó, legalább addig sem én vagyok az, akire a figyelő tekintetek szegeződnek.

Ezt erősíti meg Atobe erélyes felcsattanása is:

- Ore-sama az, aki kedve szerint _használja _a pályákat. Naa, Kabaji?

- Usu.

A hajtekergetős fazon összerezzen egy pillanatra, és bizonytalanul húzogatja a száját. Két társa szintén értetlenül pislog egymásra, a túloldalon portyázó másik két alak pedig immár kissé türelmetlenül várja, hogy mi is fog kisülni ebből az egészből.

- Atobe, nem kéne elzavarni a pályáról másokat… nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy végre új arcokkal is játszhassunk? – veti fel Shishido a nézőtéren üldögélve.

- Shishido-san, hagyd, hogy ő döntse el, mit akar… - csitítgatja Ootori-kun társát, aki csak unottan fúj egyet Buchouja újabb szeszélyére.

- Shishido, Ootori – morran rájuk fenyegetően Atobe. – Csendet.

- Atobe, voltaképp igazuk van, ah? – kérdezi Oshitari, aztán előrelép, és odasúg valamit a srácnak. Atobe arcán egy halvány mosoly jelenik meg, aztán megvonja a vállát, majd csettint egyet. A mellette álló Oshitari arcán is gonoszkás vigyor terül szét.

- Kabaji.

- Usu – terem mellette a medveszerű másodikos.

- Mizuki-san. Amennyiben sikerül legyőznöd Kabajit, ore-sama a teljes jogot átadja nektek a pályák felett. Egy szett, és te kezdhetsz adogatással – mondá' Atobe, a kegyes.

Mizuki-san, az említett, összerezzen, és két hátvédjére bámul.

- Yuuta-kun.

- EH? – rökönyödik meg a szólított. – Csak nem azt akarod, hogy _én _álljak ki ellene?

- Mondtál valamit, Yuuta-kun? – kérdez vissza a másik, és újra babrálni kezdi haját.

- Nem… semmit – ereszkednek meg a sebhelyes fiú vállai, és csekély magabiztosságot tükröző léptekkel közelíti meg az egyik pályát.

Nem mintha nem örülnék annak, hogy sikerült némi láthatatlanságra szert tennem, de úgy érzem, hogy tennem kell valamit. Újjáéledt igazságérzetem megköveteli magának a figyelmet, és erőnek erejével arra kényszerít, hogy szólaljak fel a nevében. A fenébe is.

- Izé… hé! – sétálok közelebb, és megállok az egyik hálónál. Mindenki lenéz rám. De jó.

- Igen, Aya-chan? – kérdezi szenvtelen arccal Atobe. Kabajit és a Yuutának nevezett egyént figyeli, ahogy felállnak egymással szemben egy-egy térfélre.

- Tudtommal ez egy nyilvános pálya – tör elő belőlem az igazság bajnoka.

- Igen, Aya-chan – jön a közönyös válasz.

- És ennek tudatában helyes az, hogy külön jogot formálsz rá? – tárom szét a karjaimat.

Erre már kénytelen felém fordulni, és kissé ingerülten csattan fel:

- Tulajdonképpen mit is keresel te itt? Azon kívül, persze, hogy beleszólsz olyasmibe, amihez abszolút semmi közöd nincs!

Nem riaszt el villámló tekintete és fenenagy hatalma.

- Yuushihoz jöttem – vonom meg a vállam, egyhangú némaságot kiváltva a bandából.

Az említett megigazítja a szemüvegét, de nem szól semmit.

- Tehát már nem szabad, dane… ez bizony pech, dane – hallatszik valahonnan a pálya túlsó végéről. Csak ignoráld a megjegyzést, csak ignoráld a megjegyzést…

- Akkor mi lenne, ha elintéznéd vele, amit akarsz, aztán meg törődnél a saját dolgoddal? – kérdezi gúnyosan Atobe.

Ha tudnád, mennyire vágyom rá, hogy ennyivel letudjam az egészet!

- Nem, Atobe – rázom meg a fejem.

Valami földöntúli erő vette volna birtokba testemet, melynek az a célja, hogy megtisztítsa az utcai teniszpályákat a gyökerektől?

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy úgy viselkedj ezekkel a szerencsétlenekkel, mintha az alattvalóid lennének.

- Nem vagyunk szerencsétlenek! – kéri ki magának a hajtekergetős fazon.

Ránézek, és felvonom a szemöldökömet.

- Ha így áll a helyzet, akkor miért nem állsz ki magad Kabajival, Mizuki-san?

Erre némiképp megfeszül az állkapcsa. Kellő bátorítást adtam neki ahhoz, hogy legalább egy kis ideig csendben maradjon. Azt hiszem, magának tesz jót vele.

- És akkor most mit vársz, Aya, naa? – néz rám dühösen Atobe.

Talán ebben a pillanatban ugrottak az ingyen teniszóráim?

- Hát – bizonytalanodom el kissé -, mondjuk, ezen a két pályán lehetne két kettős meccs, de jobb lenne, ha a párjaidat frissítenéd ezekkel az arcokkal, hogy tanuljanak valami újat is végre. A maradék egy pályán pedig mehet egy egyéni meccs. Ha a bajnokságon egy szettet szoktatok játszani, akkor természetesen ilyenek legyenek ezek a mérkőzések is.

- Ez remek ötlet, Atobe-san – simítja végig állát Mizuki. – Ha szabad megjegyeznem, a kisasszony nagyszerűen ért a teniszhez.

Inkább a kórosan egoisták kezeléséhez. Nagy gyakorlatra tettem szert benne kevesebb, mint egy hét alatt. Na igen, a legönteltebb fazon mellett, akit valaha is hátán hordott a Föld, ez nem különösebben nagy kaland.

Az említett címeres majomkirály jelen pillanatban engem méreget. Állom a pillantását.

- Ám legyen. De ore-sama köti ki a felállást.

- Ahogy kívánod – vonom meg a vállam, majd Mizukira nézek.

- Ahogy kívánod, Atobe-san.


	14. Chapter 14

_Our eyes meet and they each seem to say_

_"In the end, I will win"_

- Remek a kilátás, naa? – kérdezi Atobe, ahogy a kiépített nézőtéren üldögélve végigpillant a három teniszpályán.

Egyik szélen Ootori-kun játszik egyéniben a St. Rudolph-beli Fuji Yuutával (időközben celebráltam némi bemutatkozást is, csak a saját érdekemben, hogy legalább tisztában legyek, ki, honnan, miért), másik szélen a Kabaji-Ibu (utóbbi a Fudominéből) páros brillírozik a Mukahi-Yanagizawa (szintén St. Rudolph) ellen. Középen Shishido alkot párost Kamióval a Fudominéből, velük szemben Oshitari tolerálja egyre nehezebben a St. Rudolph válogatottjának menedzserét, Mizukit.

- Az – értek egyet kurtán, és mély sóhaj kíséretében dőlök hátra.

Miért ilyen hosszú egy átkozott szett? Lassacskán alkonyodik, én meg még hozzá se kezdtem a tanuláshoz. Ezek meg csak püfölik azokat a szerencsétlen labdákat! Pedig azok aztán igazán nem tehetnek semmiről!

- Mi a véleményed?

- A véleményem miről? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.

- A játékukról.

Hogy nekem? Egy hozzá-nem-értő kezdőnek?

- Öh… ügyesek – felelem határozottan.

- Kinek tetszik a legjobban a stílusa?

Atobéra pislogok. Előre dől, könyökével térdeire támaszkodik, és komoly arccal figyeli a játékot. Magam is a pálya felé fordulok: látom Ootori-kun hihetetlen szerváit; Mukahi-san akrobatikus manőverezését; Kabajit, amint a frászt hozza partnerére és a szemben álló félre is; Shishidót, amint egyébként hűvösnek és utálatosnak tűnő természetéből kivetkőzve szinte lángra lobban a pályán… és hát persze, Oshitari sem hazudtolja meg önmagát: elegáns, hatásos. Számomra az ő játéka tűnik a legharmonikusabbnak és a legösszeszedettebbnek.

- Leginkább Oshitarit szeretem nézni, miközben játszik.

- Heh – jegyzi meg Atobe, mire ráébredek, mit is mondtam.

- Ú-úgy értem, az ő játéka tűnik a leginkább kifinomultnak… - szabadkozom.

Eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet, nee?

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd – fordul felém, és kicsit közelebb hajol, hogy _tényleg_ senki se hallja, amiről beszélünk. – Én is tudom, hogy tetszik neked, te is tudod, ő is tudja. Hol itt a probléma?

- Ő is tudja? – ismétlem szinte hisztérikus hangnemben.

Igazság szerint ez az utolsó megjegyzés jobban idegesít annál, hogy egyáltalán tiltakozni kezdjek maga a tény ellen. Persze, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy egyetértek vele!

Atobe szemei résnyire szűkülnek, arca töprengővé válik.

- Na jó, elképzelhető, hogy ő mégse. Az a szemüveg csak vakká teszi…

Hangja hirtelen elakad, ahogy közvetlen a lábaink előtt csapódik a nézőtérre a labda, szinte füstölögve forog még pár pillanatig a helyén, hogy aztán ellőjön egy másik irányba.

- Oshitari-san! Ha nem tudod normálisan fogadni, hagyd rám! – fakad ki Mizuki.

Oshitari néz felénk pókerarccal, csak tekintetében tükröződik valami hidegség.

- Elnézést – mondja, bár arcán még a megbánás legapróbb jeleit sem látni.

- Ne tudd le ennyivel. Végre kövesd a stratégiát, amit mondtam, és minden rendben lesz – adja a folyamatos instrukciókat a St. Rudolph menedzsere, aztán halkan kuncogni kezd.

Vajon minden oké a fickóval?

Valószínűleg Yuushi is ezen merenghet, hiszen végre visszafordul a pálya felé, arcáról eltűnik a fagy és megjelenik az a sokat látott kifejezés, amiből nyilvánvaló, ha valakit hülyének néz. Egy ujjal megtámasztja homlokát, és megcsóválja fejét.

- Csak maradj csendben, ah?

Mizuki-san megrázkódik, mintha valami undorító dolgot látott volna. Elmosolyodom.

Atobe feláll mellettem.

- Ootori-kun meccse kezd érdekesen alakulni. Ore-sama nem engedheti, hogy bármelyik játékosa is kikapjon egy ilyen utcai csőcselék ellen – sétál el (magamban azon merengek, hogy más iskolák válogatottai mióta számítanak csőcseléknek), aztán megtorpan és a válla felett szól hátra. – Tényleg nem tűnt még fel neki.

- Nincs is minek feltűnnie – morgom az orrom alatt, de persze, nem hallja meg.

Atobe-sama füleit csak az érheti el, amit Atobe-sama hallani akar!

Átölelem a térdeimet. Igazán kezdek fázni, az alkonyi eget egyre több felhő lepi el, és metsző, tavaszi szél kezd fújni. Meg is lepődtem volna, ha egyszer véletlenül az időjárásnak megfelelően öltözködöm.

- Hat-négy. Azt hiszem, győztünk – teszi elégedetten csípőre kezét Mizuki-san, majd baljával tekergetni kezdi egy találomra kiválasztott hajtincsét. Oshitari felé fordul. – Oshitari-san, remek játék volt, bár ha…

Folytatná a mondatot, de Yuushi megindul a nézőtér irányába – azaz felém. Mizuki-san állkapcsa megfeszül, aztán megpróbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy kegyetlenül ignorálják a jelenlétét, és mázas mosolyával arcán inkább Shishidónak és Kamio-kunnak kezd el magyarázni.

Yuushi megáll mellettem, és teniszütőjét egy „Hyoutei" feliratú egyen-sporttáskába zárja, aztán csípőre teszi kezeit, és engem kezd méregetni. Vacogva nézek vele farkasszemet.

- Nos?

- Nos mi? – karolom át magam még inkább. Kenem a nyárfalevél-stílust, ó, igen!

- Mit szeretnél tőlem? – kérdezi némi ingerültséggel a hangjában.

Ez utóbbira (dühére) nem igazán tudok magyarázatot, szóval inkább ráhagyom.

- Nee-san megbetegedett, és néhány könyve Haruna-sannál maradt – vonom meg a vállam. – Megkért, hogy menjek el értük, csak hát a szüleitek valószínűleg dolgoznak, te meg itt lógsz a csapattal, így jobbnak láttam idejönni ahelyett, hogy az ajtótok előtt őrjáratoznék.

- Értem – biccent, aztán jobbjával megragadja a sporttáskáját. – Gyerünk.

Értetlenül állok fel, és bár nem mintha nem örülnék annak, hogy végre-valahára elindulhatok a cél irányába, de azért mégis csak marad bennem egy-két válaszra váró kérdés.

- Atobénak nem kellene szólni, hogy elmész?

- Észre fogja venni, ah? – feleli anélkül, hogy hátrafordulna.

- És neked nem lesz ebből bajod mondjuk a holnapi edzésen? – érdeklődök.

- Ne érdekeljen már ennyire, ah? – mondja mogorván.

Megállok, és ökölbe szorulnak a kezeim.

- Most mégis mi a fene bajod van? – fakadok ki.

Elegem van már a sok sértett egójú baromból egy egész életre.

Oshitari megtorpan, és a pályán játszók közül is többen felfigyelnek ránk. Egyhangú „úúúh" hallatszik, de nem adom meg nekik azt az örömöt, hogy még az ő fejüket is leszedjem hirtelen támadt haragomban.

- Csak nem össze fognak veszni, dane? És akkor a lány megint szabad lesz, dane?

- Ez a lány még csak nem is foglalt, Yanagizawa. Csak figyelj – kontrázik Mizuki.

Yuushi lassan megfordul, tekintetéből semmit sem tudok kiolvasni. _Mr. Pokerface_ újra előállt, üdvözüljük hát köreinkben!

- Nincs semmi bajom, Aya – mondja lassan, kimérten. – Menjünk végre, ah?

Megrázom a fejem. Nahát, már nem fázom. Ellenben kezdem úgy érezni, mintha forrna körülöttem a levegő, és lassan, de biztosan forogni kezd velem a világ. Fene ebbe a fránya idegességbe is, még csak jól ki se tombolhatom magam.

- Nem igaz – rázom meg a fejem újra. – Látom rajtad, hogy valami nem tetszik, de cseszel elmondani, hogy mi is az. Hogy várod, hogy bármi legalább egy kicsit is változzon, ha állandóan csak magadra húzod ezt a sértett álcát, és próbálod minél inkább figyelmen kívül hagyni a jelenlétemet?

A pályán állók immár teljesen elhalkulnak. Itt aztán műsor van, gyerekek!

Oshitari összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Ah, miről beszélsz egyáltalán? – csóválja meg a fejét. – Minek kéne változnia?

Ezzel sikerül kellőképp elbizonytalanítania. Atobénak igaza lenne? Éreznék valamit Oshitari iránt, és emiatt épp most csinálok magamból kész bolondot mindenki előtt? Ez az, amiért ennyire rosszul esik, ha csak egy kicsit is kevésbé kedvesen szól hozzám?

- Én... én… - habozok, aztán még egy utolsót fordul velem a világ, és olyan érzésem van, mintha elvágták volna a filmet, amiben épp a nagyjelenetem közepén vagyok. A nagyjelenet közepéről pedig egy vágással áthelyeztettem egy kellemes nappaliba, kanapéval és minden egyéb szükséges dologgal. A kanapé alattam van, a szükséges dolgok egy része (pl. lámpa és plafon) fölöttem, egyebek vízszintesen terülnek szét minden irányba (úgymint televízió, asztal, növények).

Úgy döntök, jobb lenne felülni. Amint ezt megteszem, olyan érzésem lesz, mintha nekirohantam volna egy betonfalnak. Két kezemmel megtámasztom a fejemet, lábaimat a szőrös szőnyegnek érintem, ami a kanapé előtt hever. Miután a szoba abbahagyja a veszett forgást, hátamat a heverő támlájának támasztom.

Hol a bánatban vagyok?

- Van némi színpadi érzéked, ah? – ül le mellém Yuushi, és átnyújt egy pohár vizet.

- Köszönöm – veszem át, és kortyolok párat.

- A jelenet csúcspontján drámaian elájulni… szép – bólogat elismerően-gúnyosan.

- Hidd el, nem szándékos volt – húzom el a szám, ahogy eszembe jutnak a részletek.

- Elhiszem. Ha szándékos lett volna, valószínűleg nem vered be úgy a tarkódat, hogy még a bőr is felreped, ah? – néz rám cseppet sajnálkozó arccal.

- Micsoda? – nyúlok egyik kezemmel hátra. És igen, érzem a tapaszt a koponyám hátulján.

Lemondóan sóhajtok, vállaim kicsit megereszkednek. Az elmúlt egy hét alatt több sérülést szedtem össze, mint eddig egész életem során. Rám jár a rúd, nee?

- Otou-san ellátott, szóval nem kell aggódni – folytatja Oshitari, feláll a kanapéról, és unottan rendezgetni kezd pár újságot, amik a dohányzóasztalon heverésznek. – De azért jó lenne, ha apukád megvizsgálna, hogy nincs-e semmi komoly baj.

- Köszönöm – biccentek, és a beálló kínos csendben forgatom ujjaim között a poharat. – Egyébként… - megköszörülöm a torkom -, hogy jutottam ide?

- Feltehetően valaki idehozott, ah? – teszi az újságokat a dohányzóasztal egy alsóbb polcára, aztán felegyenesedik, és kisétál a nappaliból.

Aha. Értem. Tehát megint az ő karjai között jutottam eszméletlenül egyik helyről a másikra. Kortyolok egyet a vízből, és eszembe jut, milyen is lenne, ha egyszer mondjuk ébren lennék, amikor ilyesmi történik. Eh. Nyilván semmi esély nincs rá, de mégis, ha egyszer…

- Itt vannak a nővéred könyvei – riaszt fel ábrándjaimból.

Felállok, leteszem a poharat az asztalra, és átveszem a papírzacskót, benne a négy-öt, lexikon méretű könyvvel. Megszakadni a súlyuk alatt? Én? Ugyan már!

- Izé… köszi – ölelem magamhoz őket, aztán megindulok a bejárati ajtó felé. – És… öh, köszi, hogy… érted – dadogom. Én és az értelmes, megfontolt beszéd.

- Értem – nyitja ki az ajtót, és kilépek az utcára.

Ahol szakad az eső. De jó!

- Ah… - jegyzi meg rosszallóan, aztán visszalép a nappaliba.

Mélyet sóhajtok. Végül is, mire vártam? Hogy gálánsan esernyőt tart felém, és hazáig kísér?

- Nem kéne megfáznod. Gyere, hazakísérlek – siet utánam, és felém tartja az esernyőt. Persze, gálánsan. Hogy másképp, ha Yuushiról van szó?

- Igazán nem szükséges, én… - kezdenék visszakozni, de megrázza a fejét.

- _Oi_, _oi_, ugyan már! – mosolyodik el, és felajánlja jobb karját.

Egy pillanatig csak állunk egymással szemben, az esernyőn esőcseppek százai dörömbölnek, a világra körülöttünk is ködös fátylat von a vízfüggöny. Elfogadom jobbját, a magára kanyarított farmerdzsekin túl érzem teste melegét. Igyekszem nem teljesen hozzásimulni, de nehéz tartani a távolságot, ha ennyire, ennyire közel van.

Igaza van Atobénak. Igaza van! Én… határozottan érzek valamit Yuushi iránt.

De vajon most, egymásba karolva a piros esernyő alatt, érezheti ő is ugyanazt, amit én?


	15. Chapter 15

_And you go forth with the same unexpected speed_

_How far do you need to run to be satisfied?_

- Elkések! – robogok le a lépcsőn, nyakkendőm gordiuszi csomóba rendeződve, gallérom egyik oldalon büszkén a magasba néz, míg a másikon bágyadtan kókad le, hajam a fésűvel való összetűzésből vesztesként kikerülve a szélrózsa minden irányába mered, és leginkább egy elgázolt sündisznóra emlékeztet.

Levágom a táskámat, és őrült módjára rángatom fel a cipőmet, amikor kaa-san megjelenik előttem, kezében egy csésze teával, vállán hálóköntössel.

- Nem is reggelizel? – kérdezi nyugodtan, kimérten.

Tébolyult szemekkel meredhetek rá, mert riadtan lép egyet hátra.

- Most nem, kaa-san, szia! – rongyolok ki az ajtón, és nagyjából kétutcányit szaladok, mire végre sikerül magam megnyugtatnom, hogy igen, oda fogok érni időben anélkül is, hogy az iskola kapujában összeesnék a fáradtságtól és az oxigénhiánytól. Kényszerítem magam arra, hogy egy kicsit lassabban sétáljak, és összeszedjem magam talán a külsőmet illetően is egy kicsit. Épp a nyakkendőmmel vívok véres küzdelmet, mikor a mellettem levő bokorból nedvesen és sok-sok levéllel illetve ágacskával fűszerezve bukkan fel egy nagyon ismerős alak. Mégis, nem arcról tudatosul bennem, hogy ki az, hanem a testtartásról ugrik be a neve; bal kezével könyökébe kapaszkodik, míg jobbjával a haját birizgálja.

- Yamaguchi-san, egy pillanatra, ha… - kezdene bele, de eltrappolok mellette.

- Ne haragudj, tényleg nem érek rá! – intek vissza, pedig igazán szívesen megkérdeztem volna, hogy mégis mit művelt az esőáztatta bokorban így csütörtökön, korán reggel. De tényleg késésben vagyok, és ilyenkor még legráérősebb tempóm is körözi az átlag sebességemet séta terén, nem érek hát rá még fecserészni egy tuskó menedzserrel is!

Az iskola udvarán még sokan álldogálnak, órámra nézve pedig megállapítom, hogy még jó tizenöt percem van az első óra kezdetéig. Megcsináltam! Amint belépek a főépület ajtaján, mérhetetlen büszkeség tölt el, lelkiekben vállon veregetem magam, és (immár a valóság kegyetlen mezején) megragadnám földszinten levő termünk kilincsét. Érthetően nagy elégedettségemben azonban csak épp azt nem veszem észre, hogy az ajtó már nyílik, így egy hatalmas csattanást követően laza két métert repülök hátra, következő pillanatban pedig gerincem élesen koppan a hideg járólapon.

- Au – jegyzem meg érzéssel.

- Ah, ne haragudj – nyújtja felém kezét Yuushi. Fájdalmas arccal nézek fel rá.

Hogy történt-e valami különleges tegnap este? Változott-e valami?

Egy frászt. Nagyon lovagiasan haza lettem kísérve, útközben pedig végig jelentéktelen dolgokról esett szó, többek között arról, hogy az angol dolgozatnak melyek voltak a súlyosabb, de mindkettőnk számára megoldható pontjai, amiktől egyikünk-másikunk talán egy leheletnyi előnyt remélhet a másikkal szemben.

Végül is… mit reméltem? Mi másról eshetne szó kettőnk között? Ő maga is megmondta: a legnagyobb riválisa vagyok már kilenc éve. Még csak a barátjának vagy esetleg haverjának sem nevezhetem magam, hogy várnám, hogy viszonozza, sőt, egyáltalán csak észrevegye, amit iránta érzek?

Heh. Vicces így gondolni az egész helyzetre, főleg annak fényében, hogy a saját dolgaimról is másnak kellett felvilágosítania, vagy inkább talán meggyőznie. Mindenesetre… talán jobb is lenne, ha nem is történne semmi, ami nyilvánvalóvá tenné Oshitari számára a helyzetet. Végre nem haragszik rám, végre nincs sértve a fenenagy büszkesége, végre úgy viselkedik velem szemben, ahogy az egy osztálytárstól elvárható.

Elfogadom a jobbját.

- Nincs semmi baj – porolom le magam, miután segített felállni.

- Hogy van a fejed, ah? – kérdezi, aztán egy ujjal feljebb tolja a szemüvegét.

- Jól, tou-san szerint nem leszek zizzentebb, mint eddig – vonom meg a vállam.

- _You ya_ – biccent rá, aztán felvillant egy gúnyos félmosolyt. – Már csak az hiányozna.

Oldalra biccentem a fejem, és felvonom a szemöldökömet.

- Lehet, hogy még jót is tett, és innentől szárnyalni fogok, a hátrányomnak pedig annyi.

Elereszt egy visszafogott kuncogást, aztán (csak úgy osztálytársi alapon) összekócolja a hajamat. Arrébb lököm a kezét, és félig sértődötten bámulok rá.

- Biztos, hogy nincs odabenn semmi baj, ah? Mostanában elég sok sérülés érte a fejedet – görnyed meg egy kicsit, hogy tekintetünk egy magasságban legyen.

- Mondja az, aki képes volt lehúzni egy feladatot, csak hogy engem megsegítsen? Kilenc év alatt egyetlen egyszer se csináltál ilyet, most mi szállt meg, nee? – hajolok hozzá közelebb.

Ha valaki hátulról véletlenül meglökne, tökéletesen megfejelném szegény srácot. De hát ne számítsunk mindig a legrosszabbra! Mindenesetre a szemüvegeink szinte majdnem összeérnek, és mentolos illatú leheletét melegen érzem lecsapódni ajkaimon.

- Ah, talán a szánalom? – veti fel sajnálkozó arccal, kék szemei pimaszul csillognak, és türelmetlenül várják a reakciómat.

Ez egy szemét.

Ennek ellenére teli pofával vigyorgok, majd kiegyenesedem, és keresztbefonom karjaimat magam előtt. Már épp nyitnám a számat frissiben kigondolt csípős válaszommal, amikor egy hang cikázik végig a folyosón.

- Yamaguchi-senpai!

- Jaj, ne – suttogom, Oshitari kíváncsian néz rám.

Hát igen, még kíváncsi, de ha tudná mi vár rá, a pillanaton elpucolna innen!

Már érzem a Véget, ahogy két kar fonódik gyilkos indaként a nyakam köré, és a lány lendülete szinte engem is magával sodor. Shizuka-chan ím, megérkezett. Hurrá.

- Yamaguchi-senpai, be sem mutatsz Oshitari-senpainak?

Igen, ez a tervem. Pontosan, ahogy mondod.

- Öh… - kezdeném azért mégis celebrálni a nagy eseményt, de Shizuka megelőz, baljával még inkább rászorít a nyakamra (levegőhiány miatt amúgy sem túl nagy lelkesedéssel elkezdett mondandóm végleg a homályba vész), jobbját Oshitari felé nyújtja.

- Kaida Shizuka, második évfolyam – mondja, amint Oshitari keze az övéhez ér.

Nem tudom nem észrevenni, ahogy végigsimítja a fiú ujjait.

- Ah… Oshitari Yuushi – bólint rá osztálytársam, és összevont szemöldökkel pislog rám, ahogy feltűnik neki, hogy Shizuka a kelleténél talán tovább húzza a kézfogást. Aztán a lány csak elengedi, és az én szorításom is enyhül kicsit.

- Olyan nagy megtiszteltetés egy igazi _tensai_-jal szemtől szemben állni! – pihegi áhítatos hangon. Na igen, pár napja még az tisztelte volna meg, ha Shishido-san szemtől szemben beszól neki egy olyat, aminek hatására az élettől is elmegy a kedve.

- Ah… köszönöm – feleli Yuushi, és immár az arcára ölt egy gáláns, szívtipró mosolyt, ami annyira mázas és őszintétlen, hogy valószínűleg csak és kizárólag a fangirlöknek van fenntartva. Szipp, ez azt jelenti, hogy soha még csak esélyem sem lesz rá, hogy én kapjam?

- A legutóbbi meccseteken annyira szurkoltam neked és Mukahi-senpainak! Azok a görények a Seigakuból… biztos csaltak valahogy! – vesz fel valami hihetetlen, sipítozós hangnemet a lány.

Mint néma szemlélő, felvonom az egyik szemöldököm, és Yuushira pislogok, hogy csináljon már valamit. De nem, úgy tűnik, élvezi a helyzetet, és esze ágában sincs elküldeni a csajt.

- Hát sajnos, totális vereség volt – igazítja meg szemüvegét, keresztbefonja maga előtt a karjait, és a falnak dől. – Ah, de legközelebb megmutatjuk nekik a Hyoutei igazi erejét.

- Oshitari-senpai, olyan jó ezt hallani! – rikoltja Shizuka a fülembe, mikor megpróbálok kiszabadulni fogásából. Miért akarja, hogy végighallgassam ezt a bájcsevelyt? Abszolút nem érdekel, de tényleg! Az meg külön kategória, hogy egyre csak azt látom, hogy Yuushi sokkal, de sokkal kedvesebben és érdeklődőbben beszélget egy másik lánnyal, mint ahogy velem egész életem során akár egyszer is.

- Izé… - ékelem közbe halkan, jelezvén, hogy egyrészt én mennék, másrészt pedig mindjárt amúgy is becsengetnek, de nem, természetesen egyiküknek sem tűnik fel különösebben jelenlétem, és egyre inkább úgy tűnik, hogy rendkívül belemerültek a beszélgetésbe.

Vajon mire használjam a láthatatlanságomat, jóra vagy rosszra?

Yuushi mosolya még szélesebbre húzódik, szemeiben valami számomra eddig ismeretlen fény csillan. Talán… talán flörtöl a lánnyal? Kezével végigsimítja az egyik folyosói szekrény ajtaját, aztán újra felnéz Shizuka arcára, tekintete újra- és újra végigjárja az ajak-szemek-haj kört, olykor-olykor a lány alakjának egészét végigméri, különös figyelemmel a lábait.

Shizuka pedig egyre arrébb tol magától, hogy Yuushi méricskélésének vonalában minél többet láthasson. A lány mosolya egyre szélesebbé válik, tekintete bolondsága mellé pedig valami más vegyül, valami vad, valami olyan, amit csak egy nagymacskáéhoz hasonlíthat, közvetlen azelőtt, hogy lecsapna az áldozatára.

Egyre nehezebben veszem a levegőt, érzem, ahogy torkomban Yuushi minden egyes lágy, mély hanggal és imádnivaló akcentussal kimondott szavára egyre nő a gombóc, és szinte szétfeszít, kényszerít rá, hogy megadjam magam, és sírva rohanjak el.

Miért kell nekem ezt néznem? Mit bosszul meg ezzel Shizuka-chan? És Yuushi…

Körmeimet Shizuka engem fojtogató csuklójába mélyesztem. A lány felszisszen, és végre-valahára elenged. Minimum olyan pillantásokkal vet rám, hogy ha pusztán a nézéssel ölni lehetne, akkor én már vérembe fagyva adnék táptalajt a döglegyeknek és egyéb _kawaii_ társaiknak.

- Elnézést – hajlok meg előtte kissé, és tántorogva hátrálok vissza a terembe.

Yuushi pusztán egy pillanatra néz rám, arcán azzal a komoly, közönyös kifejezéssel. Látom azt a szinte hihetetlen momentumot, ahogy visszafordulva Shizuka-chan felé teljesen megváltozik, ajkai felfelé görbülnek, szemeiben pedig valami meleg tűz lobban.

Behúzom magam mögött az ajtót, aztán nekitámaszkodom. Azt remélem, hogy pusztán ennyivel akár ki is zárhatom az elmémből az előbb látottakat, de nem, úgy világítanak, mintha neonreklámok lennének az éjszakában, folyamatosan izzanak, és nem hagynak nyugodni. Ajkamba harapok, és még szorosabbra zárom szemeimet.

- Nah, hogy ment a tegnap este? Minden a lehető legjobban alakult, onnan már nem ronthattad el – lép mellém Atobe, aztán végigsimítja haját. – Hát igen, ore-sama képes volt ezt is a lehető legjobban elintézni…

- Csak egy kicsit… maradj… csendben – suttogom anélkül, hogy kinyitnám a szememet.

- He? – kérdez vissza valami egészen más hangszínen, mint ahogy alapjáraton beszél.

Látszik, hogy kizökkentettem saját egója fényezgetéséből.

- Hogy képzeled, hogy elcsitítod ore-sa… - kezdene bele, de megrázom a fejem, és elgyötört arccal nézek fel rá. Érzem, ahogy könnyek csüngnek a szempilláimon, de vissza tudom fogni magam, nem kezdek el sírni. Oshitari miatt? Ostobaság is lenne.

Atobénak is leeshet, hogy valami nincs rendben, tekintete az ajtó-kilincs-én háromszöget többször is bejárja, aztán elhúzza a száját, és megcsóválja a fejét.

- Keh – vonja meg a vállát, majd csípőre teszi kezét, és jobb lábára helyezi testsúlyát. – Ma este hattól. B pálya. A telefonodat otthon hagyod, és addig összeszeded magad.

- Én… - ellenkeznék, de az órakezdést jelző csengőszó és Atobe villanó szemei belém fojtják a szót..

- Azt mondtam, összeszeded magad. Naa, Kabaji?

- Usu – hallatszik a válasz valahonnan a terem meghatározhatatlan pontjáról, és a tény, hogy Kabaji még órakezdéskor is a mi termünkben lebzselhet büntetlenül, egy pillanatra egészen elvonja figyelmemet mérhetetlen önsajnálatomról. Na de tényleg, hogy a moszatban került ide már megint?


	16. Chapter 16

_Your pride flares and you glare at me in anger_

_With our hearts' blood pumping through our veins_

- _Hayai_ – néz az elpattanó labda után Atobe. – Igaz, hogy kint, de nem volt sok híja… na látod, mindig ilyen erővel kellene lecsapnod a labdákat! – ütőjével a vállát kezdi kocogtatni. – Most már tényleg kezd érdekelni, hogy mi is történt ma tulajdonképpen.

- Semmi – morranok fel, ahogy visszasétálok az alapvonalhoz.

- Oshitari? – kérdez rá, természetesen tettetni sem próbálja, hogy izgalomba hozná a most következő szervám.

- Mondom, semmi – felelek, és ellövöm a labdát.

- Hiba. Még egyszer – mondja, és még mindig nem mozdul.

- Nem másznál oda fogadni azt a szerencsétlen szervát? – csattanok fel.

- Úgy is hosszú lesz, ilyen idegesen még bambább vagy, mint alapjáraton.

Elhúzom a szám. Erre nem tudok mit mondani.

Már a földtől való elugrás pillanatában érzem, hogy megint elcseszem, de nem érdekel, még több erőt viszek bele, hogy legalább egy kicsit levezesse az idegességemet.

Még az alapvonalon is túl ér földet.

Atobe is csak felvont szemöldökkel néz a dróthálót ostromló labda után, aztán jobbját értetlenül emeli fel:

- Ilyenkor kedvem támadna megkérdezni, hogy mégis mi szükség van rám.

Hát hidd el, ezt már én is sokszor kérdeztem már magamtól, drága Atobe-sama…

- Három-null oda. Szerválj – morgom, miközben átsétálok a másik térfélre.

- Muszáj? – pattogtat csekély lelkesedéssel.

- Hát nem edzés ez neked is?

- Hah, hát nem igazán – csóválja meg a fejét, aztán minden átvezetés nélkül szervál, csak úgy beszéd közben, még a hangja sem csuklik meg. – Feleslegesen koptatom a képességeimet. Ore-sama arra termett, hogy profikkal mérkőzzön meg, nem kezdőkkel kellene szerencsétlenkednem.

Fogadok, visszaütök, a hálóhoz rohanok. Persze, későn, Atobe már ott van, és elegánsan átemeli felettem a labdát, sprint a másik irányba, az utolsó pillanatban érem el, aztán éppen hogy csak sikerül átívelni a háló felett. Dicsőségem nem élvezhetem sokáig, mert egyre inkább közeledik a talaj, végighasalok rajta, és mélyet sóhajtok.

- Hm. Ez nem volt rossz – bólint elismerően Atobe.

- Úgy érted… szereztem egy pontot? – pislogok fel hitetlenül.

- Egyet. Ne aggódj, nem fog többé megismétlődni – mondja szigorúan, és visszasétál az alapvonalhoz. Magam is feltápászkodom, köpködök egy kis salakot, és két kézre fogom az ütőmet. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ez most egy kemény szerva lesz?

Az egyik pillanatban a labda még Atobe kezében pattog, a másikban már mellettem száguld el úgy, hogy szinte végigszántja a hajamat. Riadtan pislogok. Azzal az egyetlen ponttal Atobe tyúkszemére léptem volna?

- Izé… hosszú. Hiba – szólalok meg, hangom talán még saját magam számára is remegőnek hangzik. Kérem szépen, itt most totális megsemmisítés következik, és sajnos kettőnk közül inkább én tűnök jó jelöltnek a szenvedő alany megtisztelő pozíciójára.

Újabb szerva érkezik, ezúttal simán bent van, és még simábban nem tudok hozzászólni. A következő három hasonlóképp, Atobe tartja az adogatását, ismét térfelet cserélünk. Hogy ideges vagyok-e még annyira, hogy elvágjam a labdát a búsba? Nem. Hogy bepánikoltam-e annyira, hogy el se találjam a labdát? Naná!

De valahogy mégis sikerül, egy harmatgyenge, leginkább tollasokat idéző ütéssel a másik térfélre varázsolom a labdát, Atobe sasként csap le rá, és erőnek erejével üti vissza, hogy alig tudom az ütőt a kezemben tartani. Mégis összejön, sőt, még a labda is túlszáll a hálón, Atobe pedig egy _Jack Knife_-ot idéző mozdulattal vágja vissza hozzám. Valami mintha robbanna a csuklómban, az ütő messzire száll, magam pedig a térdre rogyás, mint egyetlen, lehetőségeimhez mérten megvalósítható manőver mellett döntök.

Nos, a fájdalom fura dolog. Az első pillanatban csupán a tudatomig jut el, hogy valami nem stimmel. A probléma az ezt követő másodpercekben kezdődik, amikor konkrétan érzem, hogy itt valami aztán tényleg marhára nincs rendben, a szemeim megtelnek könnyekkel, és már csak a hasító fájdalom lüktet a kezemben, mintha újra és újra megismétlődne a kínt okozó közjáték.

- Állj fel – utasít Atobe.

- Menj a francba, arrogáns görény! – üvöltök vissza rá, és sírás közben levegőért kapkodok.

Ha az elmúlt héten sokféle módon is szenvedtem (például autó gázolt el, homlokkal fogadtam egy szervát, ezerszer nyaltam végig a salakon, felrepedt a tarkómon a bőr, ajtókat köszöntöttem fejjel), most nyugodtam megállapíthatom, hogy azok _ehhez _képest semmit sem jelentettek. A fájdalomküszöbömön túli, feltérképezetlen területekre jutottunk!

- Keh, jól érzed magad? – sétál a hálóhoz.

- Úgy nézek ki, te bunkó állat? – köpöm felé zokogva, és egészen összegörnyedek, bal kezemmel jobb csuklómat szorítom, mintha attól félnék, hogy bármelyik pillanatban darabjaira hullhat. Éget, éget, éget… !

Atobe átszökken a háló felett, és leguggol elém. Komoly arccal vizsgálgatja a jobbomat.

- Már korábban is fájt?

- Mintha nem emlékeznél rá, te utolsó gyökér.

Egyre inkább elhatalmasodik felettem az önsajnálat. Bár ezúttal talán jogosan.

- Nem te mondtad állandóan, hogy vegyem fel azt a rohadt ütőt? Én mondtam, hogy fáj a kezem, de nem, nem – sziszegem összeszorított fogakkal. – Ráadásul… a rohadt életbe is, az az átkozott sértett büszkeséged, mi a francért kell így levezetned az idegességedet? Ilyen birtokon élsz, és nincs egy szerencsétlen sportpszichológusotok, aki felvilágosítana, hogy profi szintű teniszezőként hogy a bánatba kezeld a lelki gondjaidat, te egoista tahó? – hangom folyamatosan emelkedett, hogy végül elérje az „Atobe-képébe-ordítok" szintet.

Nem tudom elképzelni, mennyire meglepetten pisloghatok, amikor egyszeriben arcomon csattan tenyere, és hátraesek a salakon. Balommal egyből a frissen égető pontra fogok, jobbomat csak simán magam mellé teszem, lehetőleg anélkül, hogy rátámaszkodnék.

- Hát… köszi – jegyzem meg halkan és egészen hitetlenül.

Atobe megköszörüli a torkát, és szinte hallani, ahogy lenyeli az összes sértegetésemet.

Dicséret illeti, hogy nem szól be semmi „hogy képzeled, hogy így beszélsz ore-samával" dumát. Kap egy piros pontot. Ha ötöt összegyűjt, talán még bocsánatot is kérek.

- Szóval most, hogy végre lenyugodtál, mutasd a kezed – váltja fel guggoló pozitúráját térdelőre, két kezét pedig a jobbom után nyújtja. Most tényleg azt várja, hogy az iméntiek után akár egy fikarcnyi bizalmat is érezzek irányába?

Kénytelen-kelletlen mégis megmutatom neki a csuklómat, a pályán csend honol, csupán halk hüppögésem töri meg az idillt, olykor meg egy-egy élesebb felszisszenés, ahogy Atobe fájó pontokra tapint.

- Talán nem ártana ezzel ma bemenni a kórházba – közli, ahogy végigsimítja a szélső csontokat. Arcán erős koncentráció látszik; talán már máskor is foglalkozott sérült teniszezőkkel. Hát igen, olyasvalakinek, aki másik kétszáz felett áll, valószínűleg néha erre is szüksége lehet. – Itt is fáj?

Bólintok, aztán ahogy átnézek Atobe válla felett, tőlünk pár méterre, a drótkerítésen túl egy alakot veszek észre, aki még véletlenül sem Kabaji. Rövid ujjú, világoskék inget visel, alatta egy fekete pólóval és világosbarna nadrággal párosítva. Annyira lélegzetállítóan fest.

- Yuushi? – suttogom kábán.

- Hogy mondod? – néz fel ideiglenes edzőm, aztán (minden bizonnyal elbambult) tekintetemet követve észreveszi csapattársát, és odaint neki. – _Oi_, Oshitari!

A szólított arcán egy óvatos mosoly jelenik meg, szemeiben pedig valami kegyetlen fény csillan. Pillantása a kezemre esik, melyet még mindig Atobe ujjai vizsgálgatnak, aztán hosszan végigmér mindkettőnket, tekintete rajtam állapodik meg.

- _Erai kocha _– sóhajtja mély hangján, és megcsóválja a fejét.

- Oshitari, mit… - kérdezné Atobe, aztán valami valószínűleg eszébe jut, mert elakad a hangja, aztán összepréseli ajkait. – Hah, áttehetnénk máskorra? Teljesen kiment a fejemből.

- Vettem észre, ah? – kontráz a másik, elenged egy keserű fújást, és elindul a drótháló mellett, kezeit zsebre téve, lehajtott fejjel. Idegesen.

Tétlenül nézem, ahogy elsétál. Nem próbálom megállítani, nem próbálok magyarázkodni. De az egész hirtelen sokk (ha másért nem is) abból a szempontból hasznos volt, hogy legalább ez a hülye zokogás abbamaradt. A csuklóm viszont még mindig kegyetlenül fáj, Oshitari jelenlététől és távoztától függetlenül.

Eleresztek egy hosszú sóhajt. Atobéra pislogok, aki bőszen vigyorog. Összevonom a szemöldököm, lévén nem igazán értem, mi ad neki okot ennyi derűre.

- Mi van? – fakadok ki.

- Naa, Aya-chan… - hajol egy kicsit közelebb. – Van egy jó hírem.

- És kinek jó? – emelem kétségbeesetten égnek a tekintetemet.

- Neked. Meg Oshitarinak.

- Van olyan súlyos baja a csuklómnak, hogy idén többé már nem mehetek iskolába? Az tényleg nem lenne rossz – húzom ki a kezemet az ujjai közül, és forgatni kezdem magam előtt.

- _Iie_ – csóválja meg a fejét, aztán megrándítja a vállát, és felegyenesedik. – A csuklódban legfeljebb egy csont repedt meg, pár hétig gipszet viselsz, és kutya bajod sem lesz.

Mámorító. Pár hétig egy betűt se fogok tudni leírni. Hurrá!

- Akkor pedig? – kérdezem szkeptikusan.

- Nem vetted talán észre magad is? – színpadiasan megcsóválja a fejét. – Oshitari határozottan féltékeny volt. Naa, Kabaji?

Szerintem ez határozottan baromság.

Eszembe jut a mai jelenet Shizuka-chan és Yuushi között.

Még hogy Yuushi legyen féltékeny? Egyáltalán hogy _merészelne_ az lenni?

- Usu – hangzik a helyeslő (és egyben rendkívül meglepő) válasz bőbeszédű barátunktól.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a helyzet – állok fel a salakról, bal kezem ujjai jobbomra kulcsolódnak, és próbálják enyhíteni a még mindig izzó lüktetést.

- Kabaji, szedd össze Aya-chan holmiját!

- Usu.

- Ugyan már, akkor szerinted mi volt ez a kirohanás? Majd biztos rám féltékeny, naa? – veszi át Kabajitól a saját törülközőjét és egy flakonnyi italt. Hosszan kortyol belőle.

- Vagy csak szimplán zavarja, hogy elfelejtetted a közös programotokat – vetem fel, ahogy átvenném a csomagomat, melyet időközben Kabaji összepakolt. A fazon viszont nem hajlandó ideadni, és igazán nincs szándékomban közelharcot kezdeményezni vele szemben, így inkább csak tűröm, ahogy sarkamban ő is elhagyja a B pályát az Atobe birtok területén.

A leendő örökös telefont vesz elő (többet is, szám szerint hármat), aztán talán ránézés alapján kiválasztja, hogy melyiket is óhajtja használni. Mivel jó pár méterrel előttem jár, nem hallom tisztán, hogy mit beszél, de egy-egy elkapott mondatfoszlány alapján valószínűleg az én kórházba jutásomról gondoskodik, majd bontja a vonalat.

- Te figy, nem szeretnék bármiben is a terhedre lenni – vetem fel óvatosan.

- Nem vagy, három sofőrünk is van. Még így is mindenki eljuthat oda, ahova akar.

- Aha – értek egyet bizonytalanul. – Köszi.

- De visszatérve az alaptémára – fordul felém Atobe, és hosszan végigmér -, csak bízd rám Oshitarit. Minden rendben lesz – mondja, és hamiskásan elmosolyodik.

Kiráz a hideg. Mikor legutóbb így láttam vigyorogni, kinevezte magát az edzőmnek. Most vajon mi fog következni? Eh, inkább nem akarom tudni!


	17. Chapter 17

_In this world of ice I'll show you our fire_

_This dream is now set into certain stone_

Körülöttem mindenki jegyzetel. Sercegnek a ceruzák, kopognak a padokon a tollak. Sakaki-sensei pedig (igen, aki még mindig énektanár, a hivatalos álláspont szerint legalábbis) diktál. Értelemszerűen mindenki ezért irkál olyan nagy lelkesedéssel.

- És mikor jövünk vissza? – kérdezi a hátsó sorok valamelyikéből egy srác, akinek még mindig nem sikerült megjegyeznem a nevét, pedig már több mint fél éve egy osztályba járunk.

Sakaki-sensei megköszörüli a torkát.

- Hétfőn reggel – feleli, és megigazítja rózsaszín sálját.

- Csak hétfőn reggel? – kérdezi mellőlem megütközve Kyoko.

- Csak nem gondoljátok, hogy a vasárnap esti bált meg fogjuk szakítani? Természetesen ez az éjszaka a tiétek, másnap reggel hazajövünk, azt az egy napot még kiadja az iskola vezetősége, aztán kedden természetesen újra tanítás lesz.

Egyhangú „óóó" hangzik válaszként.

- És az elsősök?

- Nekik ez nem kirándulás – mondja Sakaki-sensei hűvös arccal.

- Különösebben nekünk sem az – morogja mellettem Kyoko-chan.

- Számotokra talán csak a szombat nem. Viszont a vasárnap teljes egészében a tiétek, és az elsősök előkészítik nektek a kastélyt a bálra. Remélem, senki nem felejtette el, hogy egy öltözetnyi elegáns ruhát is hoznotok kell.

- Azt nem – jelentkezik Kawamoto-kun a fal mellőli padsorból -, de a tisztítószereket is nekünk kell vinni, vagy azt biztosítja az iskola?

Sakaki-sensei keresztbefonja maga előtt a karjait, és az asztalának támaszkodik.

- Semmi másról nem kell gondoskodnotok, csak a ruházatról és saját magatokról. A másodikosok hozzák az összes takarítóeszközt, de a munka nagy része így is rátok marad. Az a kastély igencsak rászorul egy kis renoválásra.

- Akkor miért nekünk kell helyrehoznunk? – jön egy kérdés a sarokból.

- A Hyoutei Gakuen nagy múltú iskola, és a vezetőség, valamint a diáktanács – itt Sensei jelentősen Atobéra pillant –, is egyetért abban, hogy ennyi szívességet megtehetünk Tokió városnak.

- De hisz a kastély a várostól egy órányira van!

- De még mindig a Kantou területhez tartozik, és a főváros fennhatósága alatt áll. Nem fogtok belehalni, ha dolgoztok egy kicsit, ott lesz rajtatok kívül a másik tizenkét harmadikos osztály is. A kastély udvarával pedig nem is kell foglalkoznotok, mert az a másodikosok munkája lesz – ad kielégítő választ Sakaki-sensei.

- És a másodikosok is maradnak a bálra? – emelem fel a kezemet.

Nem tudom nem meghallani azt az Atobe-féle halk „keh"-t pár padsorral hátrébbról. De jó, majd még magyarázhatom neki azt is, hogy nem Shizuka-chan miatt kérdeztem. De amúgy tényleg nem. Esküszöm.

- A tizenhárom másodikos osztály közül csak az maradhat, amelyik az idei évben eddig kiemelkedően teljesített, és emellett még szombaton is dicséretre méltóan végzi a munkáját. Még nem dőlt el, kik lesznek azok.

- És melyik osztály áll a legjobban, Sakaki-kun? – szólal meg… hát, senki sem szorul felvilágosításra afelől, hogy ki is, ugye? Ki más lenne képes így szólítani egy tanárt?

- A VIII. és a III. osztály van leginkább versenyben.

- Kabaji és Ootori osztályai? – kérdezi mögülem Oshitari.

Atobe elégedetten felkuncog. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy rajtam derül-e ilyen jól, vagy csak spontán megkattant. Mellesleg szerintem ő is azért drukkol, hogy a VIII. osztály jöhessen velünk. Ő a hű kutyuskája, én egy új riválisom miatt.

Rivális? Nevezhető-e egyáltalán annak? Vagy pontosabban lehetek-e _én_ rivális az ő személye mellett, ha Oshitari az a cél, amelyért mindketten küzdünk? Sőt, egyáltalán Oshitari lehet-e az ő célja? Hm. Ez egy kicsit sok kérdés így egyszerre még saját magam számára is, ráadásul nem mindegyik egyértelmű. Bár az utolsóra biztosan rávághatok egy igent: az utóbbi pár nap tanúsága szerint Shizuka-channak tökmindegy, kivel hozza össze a sors, csak az a lényeg, hogy az illetőnek legyen teniszütője meg válogatott dzsekije.

- Igen, ők – bólint Sakaki-sensei.

Talán még mondana valamit, a csengő azonban megszólal. Normál esetben az osztály nyolcvan százaléka már őrült lendülettel kitolult volna a terem ajtaján, de most az énektanárunkkal van óránk, akinek (tárgyához képest legalábbis) rettentő nagy hatalma van az egész iskolában. Szóval ülünk és várunk a jelre.

Sakaki-sensei előretartja jobbját, két ujját előrenyújtva pedig ennyit szól:

- _Itte yoshi! _

Néhányan felállnak, és már szinte félelmetesen rendezett sorokban elhagyják a termet, mások (például rendkívül szerény személyem is) a helyükön ülve kezdik el előszedegetni a következő tanórára való felszerelést.

- Aya – dörren rám egy hang.

Felnézek, Oshitari áll a padom mellett.

Áh, igen. Ma még most beszélünk először, ahhoz képest, hogy még csak az ötödik óránál tartunk, nem is vészes a dolog. Végtére is, a múltkor két napig sétálgattunk egymás mellett anélkül, hogy bármelyikünk is kommunikációt kezdeményezett volna, nee?

- Igen – értek egyet, és bal könyökömmel megtámaszkodom a padomon.

Jobb kezem legújabb, mutatós díszét, a hófehér, kemény gipsztömböt pedig lazán az ölembe helyezem. Mást nem igazán tudok vele tenni. Na jó, valahogy ledarabolhatnám magamról, hogy megvakarjam alatta a bőrömet, de nem hiszem, hogy megérné az egész cécó csak azért, hogy egy kicsit kényelmesebben érezzem magam.

- Ha legközelebb valamit mondani akarsz, mondd el te magad, ah? – közli némiképp fenyegető hangnemben. – Nem tudom, mi folyik Atobe és közted, de hálás lennék, ha engem mindketten kihagynátok a játszadozásotokból. Ah, jó szórakozást a továbbiakban – húzza el a száját, majd ennyivel faképnél hagy.

Eljutok odáig, hogy kinyissam a számat, de hogy mondjak is bármit, arra már igazán képtelennek mutatkozom. Mi a jó ereszcsatorna folyik itt? Összevonom a szemöldökömet, és megpróbálom összerakni a részleteket, némiképp sikertelenül. Többszöri átgondolás után sem értem a kirohanását. Már magát az alapproblémát sem, hogy tulajdonképpen _mi _váltotta ki ezt belőle; de az olyan mellékes tényezőket sem értem, mint például a tegnapi nap történései.

Egyáltalán hogy haragudhat meg valaki annyira a Buchoujára, hogy egy sértődött elviharzással tudja le a problémát? Atobénak nyilvánvalóan közbejött valami (vagy valaki, khm, én), és ezt egy baráti kézrázással is simán el lehetne intézni.

Viszont itt egy másik verzió, amit Atobe-sama tárt lelkesen a nagyérdemű (én és Kabaji) elé, az ifjú örökös összeesküvés-elmélete szerint Oshitari, a Hyoutei-beli _tensai_ szimplán féltékeny. Igen ám, de hogy lehetne féltékeny pont ő azok után, hogy előttem kezdett el flörtölni egy másik lánnyal (akit most inkább nem minősítek, mert még képes lennék hölgyek szájára nem méltó szavakat alkalmazni), mellékesen az is csak ő volt, aki két napja szinte épp hogy ki nem mondta, hogy mi soha nem is voltunk és soha nem is leszünk többek, mint ellenfelek, és ne is reménykedjek abban, hogy a dolgok változhatnak.

Mert a dolgok bizony nem változnak. És ha legalább ebben az egy elvben bízhatok, akkor az lesz a leghelyesebb, ha megkeresem Atobét, és szétrúgom a hátsóját azért, mert már megint ő akarja mozgatni a szálakat.

Kisétálok a teremből, utam a teniszpályák felé vezet. Kilépve a főépület hátsó kijáratán magam előtt a klubszobákat, azokon túl az uszodát látom magasodni, jobbra a fedett sportcsarnok áll. Azon túljutva elsétálok a jelen pillanatban szívszorítóan üres Hyoutei-beli kávézó mellett (egy elit iskola csak megengedhet ilyesmit is a diákjainak, nem?), hogy aztán a három teniszpálya elé érjek. Atobét meg is pillantom a magas nézőtér hátánál, amint valamit magyaráz két rookie-nak, akik csillogó szemekkel isszák szavait. Néha Kabaji is közbeékel egy-egy nyomatékosító jellegű „usu"-t, de egyébként nincs különösebb funkciója nemes gazdija oldalán.

Már épp gyorsabb tempóra váltanék, hogy még a szünet vége előtt kitéphessem a helyükről Atobe bordáit (igaz, Kabajival is meg kéne már akkor küzdenem, de vállalom a kockázatot), amikor deja vu érzésem támad. Egy alak zörögve mászik elém a bokorból, ingén, nyakkendőjén, nadrágján levelek és ágacskák, nyakában távcső függ, hóna alatt sötétzöld jegyzettömb, ingének zsebében két toll. Bal kezével másik könyökét tartja, jobbjával a haját birizgálja. Megtorpanok, és még levegőt is elfelejtek venni egy pillanatra. Hogy a bánatban kerül ide ez a figura? És egyébként is, mit keres a bokorban _már megint_?

- Yamaguchi-san, feltehetnék pár kérdést? – kérdezi mázos hangon.

- Most nem, nem érek rá! – csattanok fel, mire arcára fagy a mosoly.

- Kérlek.

Felvonom a szemöldökömet, és lemondóan sóhajtok. Mizuki-san elégedett kuncogást hallat, és előveszi a jegyzetfüzetét. Rosszallóan biccentem oldalra a fejem.

- Azzal mik a terveid?

Tollával tekergetni kezdi egy hajtincsét. Az ürge vagy rögeszmés, vagy tikkel.

- Természetesen a válogatott tagjairól szeretnélek kikérdezni.

- Ezért gubbasztottál tegnap reggel is a nedves bokrok között?

Mosolyogva, végtelenül büszkén bólint egyet.

Színpadiasan homlokomra teszem a kezemet. Igazság szerint azt terveztem, hogy homlokon _csapom_ magam, de most kivételesen eszembe jutott az ott található sebtapasz és púp, így még az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kikerülnöm, hogy megríkassam saját magamat.

- És nem lett volna egyszerűbb akár az iskola kapujában, akár valahol az út szélén megvárni? – megcsóválom a fejem, majd nem várva választ folytatom: - És miből gondoltad, hogy én vagyok a megfelelő személy, akit kifaggathatsz a válogatottról?

- Tisztában vagyok a képességeiddel, Yamaguchi-san. Ahogy megzaboláztad a fiaidat az utcai pályán két nappal ezelőtt… - elkuncogja magát -, az lenyűgöző volt.

Szerintem alapvetően téves következtetéseket vont le. Lényegében nem zaboláztam meg senkit, csupán némi kötekedéssel elértem, hogy rám figyeljenek, teniszes tapasztalataim pedig tulajdonképpen kimerülnek annyiban, hogy az Atobe rezidencia B pályájának salakját már akár csak az ízéről is képes vagyok felismerni.

Mizuki-san türelmes fazon, hajcsavargatva állja végig töprengésem hosszú pár percét.

Szerintem nem éri meg várakoznia, de hát ő választotta magának ezt az utat.

- És egyáltalán mi alapján feltételezted azt, hogy majd én segítek? Talán mérhetetlen sármodat próbálnád felhasználni a megpuhításomra, nee? – fakadok ki kissé talán hangosabban az eddigieknél.

Mizuki-san riadtan rezzen össze, mint akit éppen tetten értek, kicsivel arrébb pedig a két újonc, valamint Kabaji és Atobe is felénk fordulnak. Utóbbi némiképp ingerülten vonja össze a szemöldökét, megdobja haját (na ne… elég egyszerre egy piperkőc is), majd zsebre tett kézzel felénk sétál.

- Naa, Aya-chan – int fejével a St. Rudolph válogatottjának menedzsere felé -, mit keres itt ez az alak? – néz rám számonkérően.

Kicsit eltátom a számat, aztán egy pillanatnyi első sokk után magamhoz térek.

- Mi az, hogy mit keres itt? Honnan a bánatból tudnám? És mit mondtál Oshitarinak? – csattanok fel, bal kezem ökölbe szorul, jobbom… hát… a jobbom jelenleg üzemen kívül.

- Ez utóbbi engem is érdekelne – készül fel a gyorsírásra Mizuki-san.

Mindketten felé fordulunk, mire kicsit megszeppenten pislog ránk.

- Kabaji… - szólal meg sokat sejtetően Atobe.

- Usu! – dörmögi a szólított, majd tesz egy lépést a megpecsételt sorsú menedzser felé.

Mizuki-san erre nem sok mindent tud mondani. Még nyel egyet (csak olyan hangosan, hogy mi is halljuk), tesz egy pár bizonytalan lépést hátra, aztán olyan tempóban kezd el rohanni, mint… na jó, minden túlzás nélkül állíthatom, hogy csupán olyan gyorsan fut, ahogy bármelyik épelméjű tenné, amikor egy Kabajival fenyegetik.

Még egy kicsit nézzük, hogy porzik utána a talaj, aztán Atobe felé fordulok:

- Halljam!

- Na de mit? – mosolyodik el.

- Ne játszd a hülyét! Mit mondtál Oshitarinak?

Végigsimítja a haját, és elégedett arckifejezést ölt magára.

Belegondolok, hogy Mizuki-san talán kevésbé fárasztó társaság volt.

- Ore-sama csupán felajánlotta neki, hogy ma este talán ő és te összejöhetnétek a birtokon, hogy egy kellemes vacsora mellett megbeszéljétek az összes nézeteltéréseteket – mondja olyan elégedettséggel, mintha minimum az emberi létkérdések legfőbbikére adta volna meg az imént a választ.

- HE? – csattanok fel, és beletépek a hajamba. – A fenébe is, mi vagy te, kerítőnő?

- Miért kell ezen ennyire felhúzni magadat? – kérdezi rosszallóan.

Néha eszembe jut, hogy másoknak talán nem nézné el, ha ennyire őszintén beszélnének vele. Ha ennyire nyíltan lehülyéznék. Talán kivételezett vagyok. Talán marhára nem érdekel.

- Nem húznám fel magam, ha Yuushi nem közölte volna a lehető legnagyobb undorral a hangjában, hogy nem kíván részt venni a mi kis szórakozásainkban – fonom keresztbe magam előtt a karjaimat, és sértődötten húzom el a számat.

- Hoppá – vonja meg a vállát.

Hoppá. Én is csak ennyit fogok mondani, amikor az osztálykirándulásunk első éjjelén nemes egyszerűséggel megfojtom a párnájával. Mert bizony, ha így folytatja, ez lesz a vége.


	18. Chapter 18

_Because I know you more than anyone, my eternal rival_

_So let's go forth into tomorrow_

- Telefon?

- Nálam van.

- A töltője?

- Az is.

- Pénz?

- Van…

- Igazolványok?

- Okaa-san! – fakadok ki a lassan öt perce tartó kérdezz-felelek lezárásaként. – El fogok késni! Jobb lett volna, ha gyalog megyek.

Kaa-san elégedetlenül csóválja a fejét, aztán megragadja az utazótáskám pántját. Megfogom a kezét, és megcsóválom a fejem:

- Köszönöm, majd én viszem – fogom meg ballal a hosszabb pántot, és a vállamra lököm a táskát. Kaa-san elégedetlenül csóválja a fejét, mire mélyet sóhajtok. – A jobb csuklómban a repedés abszolút semmi negatív hatással nincs a bal vállamra. Tényleg. Indulhatunk végre?

Megadóan széttárja karjait, aztán kisétál az autóhoz. A hátsó udvarunk tulajdonképpen egy másik utcára nyílik, így – miután minden cuccomat bepakolom a csomagtartóba – minden különösebb gond nélkül kilőhetünk a Hyoutei Gakuen épülete felé. Szombat reggel (khm, hajnal) van, az utcákon még nincs az a szokott, hatalmas zsúfoltság, bár így is eléggé problémás a gyors közlekedés.

A környékünkön lakóknak megvan az az idegesítően rossz szokásuk, hogy amint beülnek a kocsijukba, ráfekszenek a dudára, és le sem másznak róla egészen addig, amíg meg nem érkeznek a célként megjelölt helyszínre. Körülöttünk mindenki ezerrel tülköl, néhányan kaa-san vezetési képességeit minősítik (nem épp pozitívan), pedig meglátásom szerint ebben a dugóban mindenki – függetlenül attól, hogy férfi vagy nő az illető - ugyanolyan rosszul vagy jól tud egy helyben állni. Kaa-sant némi vállveregetéssel próbálom nyugtatgatni, de nincs rá igazán szüksége, a forgalom fellazul, mi pedig az eddigieknél valamivel tempósabban indulunk neki, és alig tíz perc alatt elérjük az iskolát.

Az teljesen más kérdés, hogy alapjáraton gyalog húsz perc alatt vagyok bent, így pedig majd' háromnegyed órás volt az út. Inkább nem panaszkodom, helyette hálásan megköszönöm szülémnek a fuvart és a gondoskodást, megpróbálom elhitetni vele azt, amit még magammal se nagyon sikerül (naná, a múlt hét függvényében hihető, hogy nem szenvedek semmi balesetet az elkövetkező két napban, hát persze), és igyekszem meggyőzni, hogy tizennégy éves fejjel képes leszek az önálló étkezésre és egyéb létszükségletet jelentő dolgokra (lásd: légzés, alvás és társaik).

- Yamaguchi! – dörren rám nem olyan messziről Sakaki-sensei, én pedig még egy gyors intéssel búcsúzom kaa-santól, és lehetőleg még sebesebben trappolok fel a buszra. Nem mondanám, hogy egyszerű munka egy kézzel a táskát fogni, és egyidejűleg felfelé kapaszkodni is, főleg ha az ember lánya mindössze a százötven centit súrolja, de büszkeségem nem engedi, hogy segítségért kiáltsak.

Bár talán ezt a cseppnyi csapást még jobban bírta volna, mint azt, hogy végighasalok a feljárón. Miután közröhej tárgyává válok, azt hiszem, nincs több vesztenivalóm, így ráérős mozdulatokkal kászálódok fel, leporolgatom magam (eme jelenetet egyhangú taps követi, erősen dilemmázok a meghajlás és a keserű mosoly között – végül, hogy megszilárdítsam a rólam eddig kialakult képet, utóbbi mellett döntök), aztán ballal magam mögött húzva táskámat elindulok a szűk buszos folyosón. Néhányan még mindig rajtam derülnek, lelkiekben vállon veregetem magam, mint a hangulatteremtés nagymesterét, aztán unottan levetődöm az utolsó előtti sorban található két üres hely valamelyikére. Hogy biztosítsam nyugalmamat, a táskámat ledobom a másikra, aztán felhúzom térdemet, és fejemet céltudatosan az ablak felé fordítom.

- Most, hogy mind itt vagyunk, indulhatunk is – recseg Sakaki-sensei hangja a hangszórókból, aztán megerősítésképp felrobog a busz is, egy erősebb lökés kíséretében megindulunk, hogy aztán másfél (számomra eseménytelen és többnyire alvással töltött) óra után megérkezzünk a célhelyre. Történhetett volna velünk baleset (felrobban a kerék, belénk hajt egy kamionos), de úgy tűnik, csak saját magamra hozok veszélyt, a közvetlen környezetem biztonságban van. Ez jó, nem kell elszigetelnem magam a népességtől. Várjunk csak… tulajdonképpen nem ezen dolgoztam egész eddigi életem során?

Leszállunk a buszról, Sakaki-sensei utasítására a pakolászást egyelőre letudjuk annyival, hogy ledobáljuk a pakkokat a gyepre, várva, hogy a többi osztállyal együtt vehessük majd be az ostromlott, renoválásra váró objektumot. Néhányan lecsüccsennek csomagjukra, a srácok (Atobe, Akutagawa, Oshitari és a többi osztálytárs) többnyire álldogálnak, magam is ezt a példát követem. Talán leginkább azért, mert fogalmam sincs, hogy kászálódnék fel a túlzottan is puha és süppedős táskámról fél kézzel.

Megkapjuk az eligazítást, mégpedig Sakaki-sensei által osztogatott lapok formájában. Érdeklődve figyelem már beavatott osztálytársaimat: első olvasás után a legtöbbüknek kigúvadnak szemei és tátognak, mint hal. Na igen, a saját érdeküket figyelembe véve jobb is, hogy nem kezdenek kötekedni az osztályfőnökünkkel. Ki tudja, milyen lincselést vonna maga után a dolog. Jah, és igen, még mindig a suli zenetanáráról van szó. Gyanakodni? Én?

Sakaki-sensei megáll előttem és végigmér. Igyekszem kifejezéstelen arccal visszabámulni rá, és így majd' egy percig elvagyunk. Mikor már épp kezdeném unni a dolgot, Sakaki-san elfordul tőlem, és kinyújtja a kezét:

- Oshitari – inti maga elé a srácot. Elém.

- Igen, Sensei? – hagyja ott társait Oshitari, majd (természetesen anélkül, hogy rám nézne, persze, miért is részesítene ilyen hatalmas kegyben?) a tanárral alkotott kettősünkhöz sétál.

- Yamaguchi a sérült kezével nem fog tudni ma dolgozni. A te feladatod lesz, hogy vigyázz rá, és segíts neki – utasítja tanítványát, aztán elsétálna. Persze, nem hagyom ennyiben:

- Segíteni… miben? – szólalok meg halkan, Oshitari gyilkos pillantásainak kereszttüzében.

Sakaki-sensei megfordul, kezei zsebre téve, tekintete hűvös és pengeéles, mint mindig.

- Neked kell felügyelned a mai munkákat. Oshitari segít neked. Részletes programért gyertek a kastély halljába – mondja csak így, félvállról. Némi csüggedtség kíséretében lekókasztom a fejem, aztán reményvesztetten nézek Yuushira. Aki, persze, szigorúan méreget.

- Mi van? – fakadok ki, aztán választ nem várva indulok Sakaki-sensei után.

Yuushit ismerve (vagy épp, hogy nem ismerve) képes lenne még ezért is engem felelőssé tenni! Dúlva-fúlva sétálok végig a parlagon, néhányan irigykedő pillantásokkal méregetnek az osztályból, hogy nekem bizony nem kell semmi fizikai munkát végeznem; jah, és persze, nem tudom nem észrevenni Atobe önelégült arckifejezését. Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy az egészet képes volt ő így intézni? Eh, nagyon érlelődik ám számára a fulladásos halál, előbb-utóbb tényleg kénytelen leszek meglepni éjjel a párnával, mert ha ez így folytatódik, mindig egy lépéssel előttem fog járni. Már nem mintha egy új riválist keresnék magamnak, ugyan már… csupán kezd marhára zavarni, hogy valaki irányítani akarja az életemet, méghozzá az én előzetes, illetve utólagos beleegyezésem nélkül!

Közvetlenül a kastély előtt már akkora a gaz, hogy nagyon kell figyelni arra, hova lép az ember lánya. Nos, legalábbis nekem így tűnik – ezért is rendkívül zavaró a tény, hogy Sakaki-sensei és Oshitari a lehető legelegánsabb stílusukat elővéve nyugodtan, méltóságteljesen szinte _vonulnak_ a vadonon, míg én minden második lépésnél megbotlok, sőt, a hatodik környékén hasra is vágódom. Még heverek egy kicsit az avarban, elmerengek rajta, hogy lapítottam-e ki békát, magamban morgok egy, de még inkább két sort, aztán feltápászkodom, és tovább küzdök a dzsungel közepén. Legközelebbi kirándulásunkra feltétlenül beszerzek egy bozótvágó kést.

A nagy átverekedés közepette alig tűnik fel, hogy véget ér a gaz. A már a kastély bejáratánál várakozó Oshitari és Sakaki-sensei rosszallóan méregetnek: ahogy végignézek magamon, meg is értem az álláspontjukat – talán leginkább Mizuki-san átlagos külseje tudná leginkább illusztrálni öltözékem állapotát. Mindenesetre büszkén viselem a megpróbáltatásokat, és felvetett fejjel sétálok el a tanár és osztálytársam között, hogy aztán belépve a kastély ajtaján sikoltva ugorjak hátra. Kettőt.

Oshitari összevont szemöldökkel néz be a sötét, homályos előtérbe, pár pillanatig szájhúzogatva vizsgálgatja a terepet, aztán mélyet sóhajt, és megigazítja a szemüvegét. Nem mondanám, hogy elnézően pislog rám.

- Oké, tényleg nagyon ócska meg avas az egész, de mi szükség ilyen kirohanásokra, ah?

- Talán te nem néztél le a padlóra, de én igen – morgom, de a hangom nem épp a dühről győzi meg az avatatlan szemlélőt. Na meg, a folyamatos remegésem is inkább a sokk meg az indokolatlan fóbiák következménye. Heh, na győzz meg erről egy olyan figurát, aki láthatóan semmitől sem tart az életben!

- A féregirtókat estére várjuk – közli Sakaki-sensei, akinek feltűnt frusztrációm oka. – Egy éjszaka alatt kiszellőzik a kastély annyira, hogy másnap az elsősök minden aggodalom nélkül díszíthessék.

- Remek, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy én holnap reggelig be sem lépek az épületbe – jelentem ki határozottan. Nem igazán vágyom még egyszer az előbbi látványra: a padló repedéseiben tekergő száz meg száz puhatestű teremtmény leginkább egy hatalmas tányérnyi izgő-mozgó makarónira emlékeztet, és nem tudom kiűzni a fejemből a képet, hogy esetleg bármelyikük is hozzám érhet a nyálkás, undorító és…

- És aludni hol szeretnél, ah? – szakítja félbe legborzasztóbb képzelgéseimet Oshitari. Kivételesen hálás vagyok neki, persze, az elveim nem engedik, hogy ezt ki is mondjam.

- Mint már mondtam, estére kártevőmentes lesz az épület – ékeli közbe Sakaki-sensei, mielőtt bármit is mondhatnék. – Bemehetnénk végre? – kérdezi szinte már udvarias formába bujtatott parancsként, aztán (a padlóra való tekintést szigorúan elkerülve, hehe) besétál a homályba.

Az én lábaim ellenben földbe gyökereznek, és mind testileg, mint lelkileg blokkolom magam. Oshitari felvonja a szemöldökét, és megragadja a csuklómat, és nagyon úgy tűnik, szíve szerint segítőkészen végigrángatna az egész épületen, ha úgy hozná a helyzet. Megrázom a fejem, és kirántom kezem az övéből.

- Ne szórakozz már – mondja rosszallóan.

Újabb fejrázás. Oshitari ilyen szempontból csatlakozik hozzám, bár ő inkább lemondóan, mint tagadóan rázza meg a fejét, aztán magamra hagy a gaz és minden vad szélén. Különösebben nem zavar, a burjánzó flórát még mindig jobban elviselem, mint bármi mást, ami féregmozgással halad és nem lehet megkülönböztetni az elejét a végétől.

Újra és újra a fejembe kerül a kép, ahogy a barnás-fehéres kis jószágok fickándoznak a fa repedéseiben – egyre inkább libabőrös leszek, és folyamatosan csak a hideg ráz. Nem tudom, mennyi idő telik el, de legszívesebben Sakaki-sensei nyakába ugranék, mikor végre kilép az ajtón és megáll mellettem.

- Oshitarinak vázoltam a helyzetet. Én még elrendezem az osztályt, addig böngészgessétek az ütemtervet – mondja, aztán elegáns öltönyét megigazítja, és újra keresztül vág a vadon helyi megtestesülésén.

- Felállnál végre, ah? – nógat Yuushi.

Amint a hátsó fogaim is abbahagyták a vacogást, naná.

Néhány másodperc azért kell, amíg elég erőt gyűjtök magamban a manőverhez, aztán csak felpattanok, és az ajtót szigorúan szemmel tartva (nehogy akár egy féreg is lesből rám vethesse magát), átveszem Yuushitól a lapot. A harmadik osztályosok beosztása szinte teljesen egyértelmű, mindegyik szakasz a kastély egy-egy szintjét, illetve szárnyát kapta. A papíron részletesen le vannak jegyezve az olyan apróságok is, mint hogy például mi hol található, úgymint takarítóeszközök és tisztítószerek. A másodikosok számára a kert rendbehozatala van kirendelve, az instrukciókat pedig, hogy hol lelhetnek fűnyíróra és egyéb hasznos tárgyakra, szintén mi kaptuk meg. Úgy tűnik, jó kis rohangászós napnak nézünk elébe.

Na igen. Mi. Tehát Yuushi meg én.

A srác figyelmesen olvasgatja a lapra írtakat, szemöldöke egy-egy érdekes ténynél önkéntelenül is összevonódik, vagy a magasba rebben. Egy pillanatra belefeledkezem a látványba, aztán észrevéve magam, hátralépek, és keresztbefonom magam előtt karjaimat.

Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem csak rohangászós lesz ez a nap, hanem egyúttal veszettül hosszú is. A kérdés csupán annyi, hogy hogy fogjuk mi ketten kibírni egymás mellett, és melyikünk választja előbb a hajtépést és az őrület határát. Magamra tippelek.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm thrilled with a touch of ecstasy_

_Finally a game I can play seriously_

Nekimegyek. Nekimegyek, és addig fogom verni a fejét a jobb kezemet ölelő gipsszel, amíg már csak egy vöröses pép lesz belőle. Akkor aztán ráugrok, és addig taposom, amíg a pépből már csak vöröses pocsolya marad. Aztán türelmesen kivárom, amíg a pocsolyát is felszárítja a nap, és kárörvendően fogok kacagni a keserű végen.

- Te, minden rendben? – teszi vállamra kezét Kyoko.

- IGEN – morranok rá egy kicsit talán túl hangosan, hiszen eléggé ijedt pillantásokkal jutalmazza kirohanásomat. Megköszörülöm a torkomat. – Izé, igen.

Lefejtegetem bal kezem ujjait a kezemben tartott mappáról, és igyekszem kicsit lazábban tartani a pórul járt papírköteget. Így már egy kicsit jobb, a véráramom talán nem jár már olyan zavarodottan, mint az elmúlt pár percben.

Kyoko megvonja a vállát, aztán keresztbefont karokkal áll meg mellettem.

- Ki az a lány ott Oshitarival? – kérdezi.

Megfeszül az állkapcsom, ahogy megint a Yuushira akaszkodott lány felé fordulok. Egy órája. Egy órája nem száll le a srácról, és folyamatosan, megállás nélkül vigyorogva magyaráz neki valamit nagyon lelkesen. Ez az állat meg képes hallgatni! Eh… ha nagyon gonosz lennék, akkor most azonnal jelezném Sakaki-senseinek, a kirándulás szervezőjének, hogy az egyik másodikos osztályban keményen lazsálás van. Na várjunk csak… nem kell ehhez _nagyon _gonosznak lennem, épp csak egy picit szemétnek. Hehe.

Már épp indulnék meg a busz előtt felállított ideiglenes bódék felé, ahol a tanerő nagy része jelenleg tartózkodik, mikor Kyoko mélyet sóhajt mellettem.

- Igazán szép lány.

Megtorpanok. Nem mintha lemondtam volna arról a némi rosszindulatról, ami frissen gyülemlett fel bennem, csak Kyoko szavai lepnek meg egy kicsit:

- He?

Osztálytársam rám néz, és némiképp szomorkásan elmosolyodik.

- Mondom, szép ez a lány. Ha esetleg összejönnének Yuushi-kunnal… hát figyelj, legalább azt mondhatom, hogy egy nálam jobb kaparintotta meg, és kész, rájuk hagynám az egészet – vonja meg a vállát. – Még mindig jobb, mintha valami tök átlagos, semmitmondó kinézetű csajjal kezdene, akinek ráadásul egy értékelhető belső tulajdonsága se lenne, nem?

Nagyot nyelek.

Ez utóbbi leírás mintha igazán rám illene, nee?

- Öh, persze – hajtom le a fejem, és igyekszem pirulásomat a hajam mögé rejteni.

- És hol van Atobe-sama? – fordul felém vigyorogva Kyoko.

Megsemmisítő pillantást vetek rá, de derűsen állja tekintetemet.

- Fogalmam sincs. Valószínűleg Senseijel lóg valamelyik bódéban.

- És megtudhatom végre, hogy mi a fene volt köztetek? – hajol közelebb kíváncsian.

- Persze, hogy megtudhatod – bólintok mosolyogva, aztán felvonom a szemöldököm, és kifakadok. – Mondtam már, hogy semmi!.

Kyoko csalódottan legyint.

- Miért nem történik veled semmi érdekes? – kérdezi fejcsóválva. – Még csak pletykálkodni se lehet, nem hiszem el, hogy az év legnagyobb sztorija a majdnem-randim lesz Oshitarival.

Hát számomra nem, az már biztos. Az elmúlt másfél hét a kelleténél jóval zsúfoltabb volt, és azt hiszem, élvezettel fogom majd mesélni az egészet az unokáimnak. „Gyerekek, volt ott az a fiú, aki örök ellenfelének tekintett, én meg belezúgtam. Látjátok, milyen ökör a nagyi?" Na jó, még ez is rendkívüli optimizmusra vall részemről. Végtére is, Kyoko szavaihoz igazodva, ki az a gyökér, aki képes lenne egy magamfajta, semmitmondó kinézetű, zéró jó tulajdonsággal rendelkező lánnyal kikezdeni?

Ah, stimmt, örök magányra vagyok ítélve. Mit csináljak hátralevő életemben, egyes-egyedül? Hm, talán az egómat fogom építgetni, úgy is sok remek mentorral találkoztam mostanában, és minden nagyképűség nélkül állíthatom, hogy jó nebuló vagyok. Heh, szórakoztatóak lesznek hátralevő napjaim, ha saját magammal tölthetem őket. Nem ártana sietve kifejleszteni némi narcisztikus hajlamot előtte.

- Yamaguchi! – ragad ki egy hang mélyenszántó gondolataim közül (ez az, már most elkezdtem dolgozni a jövőmön!), felkapom a fejem.

- Shishido-san?

- A kastélyban szükség lenne egy kis segítségre – mondja, amint kocogva elém ér.

Összerezzenek, és ijedtem hátralépek. Kettőt is.

Kastély? Ahol még ott vannak a nudlik? Eh, nincs az az összeg, amiért én belépnék oda!

- Oshitari felelőssége a kastély, én a másodikosokat pesztrálom.

- De úgy látom, hogy ő most el van foglalva, és…

- Akkor zavard meg! – vágok a szavába. Igen, hisztérikus hangnemben.

Shishido megigazítja a baseballsapkáját, majd megrázza a fejét, és elégedetlenül sétál el mellettem. Oshitarit már némiképp agresszívabban szólítja le, a srác viszont higgadt, mosolygós nyugalommal hallgatja végig. Oldalán a kis barnával. Morr…

Úgy tűnik, Shishidónak szerencséje van (nem úgy, mint velem), és nagy lelkesen vezeti a kastély felé a szemüveges srácot. Oshitari álmodozó arccal követi, nem néz rám, ahogy elmegy mellettem. Jah, igen, elfelejtettem volna említeni, hogy miután Sakaki-sensei kiosztotta a feladatokat, megint rájött az „ignoráld a zavaró tényezőket" szindróma? Nos, nem kell külön magyaráznom, hogy beletartozom-e a kategóriába vagy sem, nee?

Shizuka-chan persze, marhára elégedett lehet a helyzettel. Legalábbis abból az önelégült mosolyból, amit felém villant, csak ezt tudom levonni. Nem tudom hirtelenjében, hogy most annak örül-e jobban, hogy megdöntötte a fangirl-alázós elméletemet, vagy annak, hogy jelenleg aztán tényleg úgy szívat agyba-főbe, ahogy kedve tartja. Én pedig követem az általa kijelölt utat, és az elvárásoknak megfelelően szívok, még ha nem is agyba-főbe, de legalább úgy, mint a torkosborz.

- Shishido-san eléggé megemberesedett, nem? – szólal meg mellettem Kyoko.

Nahát, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi ideig is képes akár csendben maradni.

- Megemberesedett? – ismétlem értetlenül.

Kyoko a szemeit forgatja.

- Jobban áll neki a rövid haj, nem?

- Fogalmam sincs – vonom meg a vállam (és egyúttal sutba dobom azon elképzelésemet is, hogy létezik normális feminim egyed ezen a bolygón), aztán összevont szemöldökkel meredek a lányra. – Egyébként, Kyoko, nem lenne neked valami dolgod a kastélyon belül?

- Ki kellett hoznom az üres flakonokat – vágja ki büszkén, aztán a tőlünk jó tizenöt méterre álló konténerre mutat. Néhány pillanatig fürkészem a megjelölt tárgyat, aztán újra Kyokóra pislogok, és kicsit (tényleg egy nagyon kicsit) hülyének nézem.

- Ügyes vagy – hagyom rá, és visszatérek az előttem levő, már papírköteggé bővült ütemtervhez. Hiányzik az egyik papír. Tudom, hogy Oshitari vitte magával, pedig határozottan az én hatáskörömbe (papírkötegembe) tartozik. Felnézek a tőlem nem messze lézengő Shizuka-chanra, és arcomon egy valószínűsíthetően rendkívül sátáni vigyor terül szét.

- _Oi_, Shizuka-chan! – szólítom magamhoz.

Felém fordul, magára ölt egy gúnyos-lenéző arckifejezést, és csípőre tett kézzel idetáncol.

- Igen, Yamaguchi-senpai?

- Szaladj már be Oshitari után, kérlek – mondom neki mosolyogva, mire megnyúlik az arca. Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy erre a megjegyzésemre semmiképp nem számított. – Van nála egy lap, amire feltétlen szükségem lenne.

- Rendben – vonja meg a vállát, és már indulna is, de elkapom a karját.

- És ha már ott vagy, nem néznél egy kicsit körül? Valószínűleg leesett az egyik gyűrűm, valahol a bejárat környékén lehet, csak nem igazán volt időm visszamenni még érte – mosolygok rá édesen és marhára ártatlanul. – Megtennéd, ugye?

- Aha – mondja, és már siet is Oshitari után.

- Hiszen mindegyik gyűrűd rajtad van – szólal meg mellettem Kyoko.

- Hoppá, tényleg – emelem magam elé a jobbomat, aztán megrándítom a vállam.

Kyoko gyanakodva méreget, de nem tulajdonít nagy jelentőséget a dolognak. És igaza is van, tényleg nincs belőle semmi, legfeljebb megjutalmazom Shizukát az elmúlt egy-két napért: közvetlen találkozás a féregtekervényekkel, csak itt, csak most! Na és nem, mielőtt bárki kérdezné, kicsit sem érzem magam szemétnek. Jogom van a revanshoz, nee?

Magára hagyom osztálytársamat, és elkezdem nógatni a másodikosokat, hogy végre kezdjenek hozzá a gaz elrendezéséhez, mert ha így folytatják, még holnap is itt robotolhatnak ahelyett, hogy hazamennének végre. Közös kutatóexpedíció után végre megtaláljuk a pajtának vagy talán csűrnek nevezhető ócska fakunyhót, ahol a fantasztikus állapotban levő kerti eszközöket tárolják, úgy mint fűnyíró, kasza, gereblye és társaik. A jobbak egyből lecsapnak a motoros fűnyírókra, másoknak maradnak a bizarrul csontos nyelű kaszák, néhányan levadásznak pár machetát. Induljon a „Hyoutei megszabadítja a világot a dudvától" hadművelet!

Az osztályok nagy részének azt javaslom, hogy szedegessék össze a nagyobb hulladékokat, meg kaparásszák össze a még őszről-télről itt maradt levélmaradványokat. A kék szemeteszsákkal felszerelkezett diákok egész egyszerűen megszállják a környéket, fák alatt és a nyílt színen gombásznak nagy lelkesedéssel, hogy minél hamarabb végezzenek. Megértem, mire fel sietnek: ez az akció szerencsére csak idén jött be, de könnyen meglehet, hogy szokássá válik az iskolánkban. Nekem se lett volna tavaly nagy kedvem a senpaioknak segíteni ilyen feltételek mellett. Azt hiszem, mázlisták vagyunk, hogy mi részesülünk először ebben a kegyben anélkül, hogy előtte bármit is letettünk volna az asztalra.

Azért ahol tudok, segítek a másodikosoknak, persze, nem bírok valami nagy jelentőséggel, de rosszul esne, ha ölbe tett (és begipszelt) kézzel nézném csak, hogy ahogy szenvednek a kegyetlenül ragyogó tavaszi napsütésben. Épp egy kék szemeteszsák száját igyekszem nagy műgonddal becsomózni, mikor Kyoko ismét felbukkan mellettem:

- Aya-chan, merre vannak az orvosi csomagok? – kérdezi.

Begörcsölöm a zacskó száját, és elégedetten teszem csípőre a kezem. A balt legalábbis.

- A buszunk csomagtartójában, nem szedtük még ki – mondom. – Miért?

- A lányt, akit az előbb beküldtél, megcsípte három darázs.

Elejtem a zsákot.

- Hogy… ? – bicsaklik meg a hangom, és elkezdenek zanzásodni a dolgok a fejemben.

- Véletlenül meglökött egy darázsfészket – vonja meg a vállát.

Átlépek a zsákon, és megcélzom a buszt. Ha esetleg Shizukának lesz valami baja, az nagy valószínűséggel az én lelkemen fog száradni. Alapjáraton is labilis idegállapotom a kritikus szintig borul, az agyamra valami vöröses köd telepedik, ami némiképp a látásomat is akadályozhatja, hiszen három perces vad kutakodás után Kyoko nemes egyszerűséggel elém csúsztatja az elsősegélydobozt.

- Eh, igen – szorítom magamhoz, aztán sprintben megindulok a lassan ritkuló dzsungelen keresztül. Ahogy belépek a kastélyba (szigorúan nem a lábaim elé nézve, ó, igen), elsőként Yuushit pillantom meg, pontosabban a hátát, amint Shizuka felé görnyed. Halkan megköszörülöm a torkom, mire arrébb mozdul, így szemügyre vehetem a lányt. Az egyik csípés a száján érte, és már most látszik, hogy csúnyán puffasztja az alsó ajkát; a másik kettő vöröses dudor a kézfején duzzad.

- Hozna valaki egy pohár vizet? – kérdezem, ahogy letérdelek mellé.

- Ilyenkor? – fakad ki mellettem Shishido-san.

- Neki, nem nekem – rázom meg a fejem, és előkotrom a kalciumtablettákat.

Hamarosan visszatér Shishido, a pohárba dobom az egyik pezsgőtablettát, és kicsit megkavargatom. Shizukára nézek, aki kicsit idegesen üldögél a széken.

- Allergiás vagy a csípésekre?

Megrázza a fejét.

- Gyógyszerekre?

Újabb fejrázás. Átnyújtom neki a poharat, fintorogva hajtja fel tartalmát.

- Ez kicsit leviszi a duzzanatot, de még valószínűleg ilyen lesz egy kicsit… fáj?

- Nem fáj – vonja meg a vállát, aztán Yuushira néz. – Segítenél neki megkeresni a gyűrűjét?

Visszafogottan borsódzni kezd a hátam. Sötét fellegek gyülekeznek közeljövőm felett…

- Már megvan – vetem közbe halkan, mielőtt a srác bármit is reagálhatna.

- Igazán? – biccenti oldalra a fejét Shizuka. – És hol találtad meg?

- Nem is vesztette el – kotyogja közbe Kyoko.

Izé, hoppá.

Kezdem magam kellemetlenül érezni.

- Tényleg? Nahát – rebegteti szempilláit Shizuka-chan.

- Ah, miről is van szó? – vonja össze a szemöldökét Yuushi.

- Yamaguchi-senpai igyekezett velem megkerestetni a gyűrűjét. De helyette csak egy darázsfészket találtam. Azért remélem, elégedett vagy így is, Senpai – mosolyog rám édesen.

Remélem, akkor is így mosolyog majd, amikor átmegyek a kezén egy stílfűrésszel.

Yuushi arca azonban korántsem derűs, ahogy rám néz. Sőt, _kifejezetten_ nem az.

- Egyáltalán, miért egy másodikost kellett beküldened, ah? – kérdezi némi éllel a hangjában.

- Hé, hé, még mielőtt bárki gyilkosnak kiáltana ki, nem lenne baj, ha figyelembe vennétek, hogy nem én voltam az, aki megcsípte – csukom le a láda tetejét, majd felállok eddigi térdelő pozíciómból. Yuushi cicceg egyet, de nem szól semmit, csupán visszatér Shizuka pesztrálásához. Elhagyom a helyiséget.

A nap hátralevő részében továbbra is a másodikosokkal vagyok, de már nincs annyira kedvem segíteni nekik. Oshitarival többször is összefutok, de talán még az eddigieknél is intenzívebben hagy figyelmen kívül. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyesmit lehet még fokozni, de úgy tűnik, ő ebben is mesterien jó. Kérdés az, hogy mindezen dolgok gyakorlata közben tudja-e, hogy így fog a leghamarabb az idegeimre menni. Ha a válasz igen, akkor jobban teszi, ha készül a következő kirohanásomra.


	20. Chapter 20

_It's not just the same puzzle again and again_

_We're always outdoing ourselves_

- Állj – lököm el magam a kastély teraszának egyik oszlopától. Yuushi enyhén összerezzen.

- Legközelebb figyelmeztess, mielőtt előszökkensz a sötétből – morran rám, aztán persze, tudomást sem véve előző megnyilvánulásomról, tovább sétál. Elkapom a csuklóját, mire megtorpan, szemüvegének lencséjén végigszalad a fény, ahogy felém fordul.

- Beszélnünk kell.

Elhúzza kezét.

- Ah, nem, nem kell – mondja, és újra mozgó üzemmódba kapcsolja magát.

Részemről rendben, jobb megoldást nem látva, követem. Egyébként is, a séta levezeti a feszültséget, és így talán nem kell attól tartani, hogy veszett dühünkben egymásnak esünk.

- De szerintem mégis.

Átbotladozom a gaztalan, de mégis göröngyös talajon, szorosan Yuushi nyomában. Láthatóan nem akar meghallgatni. Érdekelne, hogy most mégis miért haragszik rám: az utóbbi egy hétben szinte állandóan volt valami problémája, csak éppen mindig más indokkal. Azért fura, hogy kilenc év alatt soha nem volt köztünk semmi komolyabb összezördülés, most meg állandóan haragban vagyunk. Serdülnénk?

- Nekem viszont semmi kedvem nincs hozzá – szögezi le, és egy hirtelen irányváltással teljesen eltér a kastély oldalától. Egy pillanatra megtorpanok, és nézem, ahogy átvág a hold fényében fürdő pusztaságon, egyenesen a kastély szélén húzódó erdő felé.

- Hová mész? – kérdezem a lehető leghalkabban.

- Sétálni – feleli kurtán, és részéről ennyivel le is vagyok rendezve az egész éjszakára.

A többiek már valószínűleg mind alszanak. A másodikosok ma délután hazamentek, egyedül Ootori-kun osztálya maradt itt – igen, a drága Shizukával az élen. Még soha nem láttam ember arcán olyan hiénaszerű vigyort, mint amilyet ő produkált a hír hallatán. Na jó, a látvány érdekességéhez nagyban hozzájárult felpuffadt alsó ajka is. Egy kicsit sajnálom. Egy _nagyon, nagyon_ kicsit. Atobe is nyugodtan alhat, hiszen sikerült elintéznie örök spanjával, Sakaki-sensei-jel, hogy Kabaji is itt maradhasson. Na igen, kell egy inas az ifjú teniszcsillagnak.

Én viszont képtelen voltam aludni, így kijöttem, hogy kicsit töltekezzek a friss, hegyi levegővel. Nem tartott túl sokáig, hiszen kisvártatva megjelent Oshitari, és végre megragadhattam az alkalmat, hogy kettesben, minden zavaró tekintet nélkül tisztázzam vele a dolgokat. Nem is volna rossz, ha mondjuk partner lenne a nagy tisztázásban. Csak hát, mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, nem az. Marhára nem.

Ám ez nem riaszt vissza attól, hogy árnyékául szegődjek az éjszakában, és addig nyaggassam, amíg meg nem adja magát. Én, a mártír. Avagy én, a világ marhája. Voltaképp nincs sok differencia a kettő között, nee?

Lassan bejutunk a fák közé, egyedül Oshitari fehér inge mutat utat; egyébként teljesen elveszettnek érzem magam a rengetegben. Naná, én imádom az éjszakát, még inkább az éjszakai barangolásokat, viszont a tökéletesen összezáró lombozat okozta koromfeketeség valahogy nem a szívem csücske, főleg akkor, ha ilyen sok gyökér kószál erre. Ezek a szemét fák is csak azért nőttek ide, hogy az utamban legyenek!

Ráadásul jól is végzik a dolgukat, mert a következő lépésnél végighasalok az avarban. Leveleket köpködve tápászkodom fel, aztán kocogva próbálom beérni Oshitarit.

- Mondd, meddig akarod még ezt játszani? – kérdezem a tarkójától, ahogy alig fél méter lemaradással követem derengő alakját.

- _Te _vagy az, aki állandóan játszik, ah? – dörren rám. – És most hagyj végre békén.

- A hóhér fog békén hagyni – morgom az orrom alatt. – Állandóan játszod itt a sértődöttet. Nem az általános iskolában vagyunk, Yuushi, értelmesen is meg lehet beszélni a dolgokat. Nem figyelmen kívül kell hagyni a problémákat, hanem…

Annyira belelelkesülök a magyarázásba, hogy észre sem veszem, ahogy megfordul, épp csak egy hajszállal kerülöm el, hogy felkenődjek a mellkasára. Ami tulajdonképpen nem is lett volna olyan rossz dolog. Hülye reflexek.

- Hanem megoldani őket, ah? – fejezi be a gondolatmenetemet. – Csak az a baj, kedves Aya, hogy te nem egy probléma vagy, amit olyan egyszerűen meg lehetne oldani. Nem vagy egy két ismeretlenes egyenlet se, vagy épp egy fizikai számítás, amin ésszerűen végigmegy az ember, és a végén elégedetten aláhúzza az eredményt. Te… te… ah – sóhajt mélyet, és homlokához illeszti ujjait.

Én meg közben visszafogottan, csendesen, de azért marhára intenzíven olvadok. Nem, nem a hőség teszi, sőt, kifejezetten hűvös ez a tavaszi éjjel, de kevés csodálatosabb élményt tapasztaltam eddig a mostaninál. Olyan sötét van, hogy szinte az orromig se látok, és mégis, nem érzek félelmet, nem érzek bizonytalanságot: Yuushi mély, kellemes hangja biztonságot és védelmet sugall, úgy libabőrzöm, mintha bársonnyal simogatnának. Csendben, a lelkem legmélyén kezdem megérteni Shizuka-chan korábbi álláspontját Shishidóval kapcsolatban. Tényleg teljesen mindegy. Yuushi az elkövetkező percben akár lehordhatna a sárga földig, megalázhatna, összetörhetné a lelkemet a szavaival, de mégis, az idők végezetéig el tudnám hallgatni a hangját, érezni az előttem álló teste melegét.

De nem, Yuushi nem szól többet. Ellép előlem, és hosszú, gyors léptekkel siet tovább. Egy pár pillanatig úgy érzem, valakinek össze kell vakarnia, ha innen tovább szeretnék menni, de aztán megrázom a fejemet, és (ha kicsit kóvályogva is, de) utána indulok.

Az erdő végéhez érünk, újra utat mutat a hold fénye, álomszerű, ezüstös derengésbe vonva mindent. A fű sötét hullámzásban táncol a lágy, esti szellőre, a fák fekete törzsei felett ezüst lombjuk ragyog, mint megannyi apró fényes csengettyű. Nem messze tőlünk kanyonszerű képződmény, a talaj szinte egy pillanat alatt ér véget, hogy aztán sötét homályba vesszen, ködösen hagyva, hogy hol lehet az árok alja. Az égen felhők szaladnak keresztül, és úgy ölelik körbe a holdat, mintha istenként tisztelnék, és rögtönzött, áldozással egybekötött szertartást kívánnának neki bemutatni.

Beelőzöm Yuushit, és megállok előtte, széttárom karjaimat. Jobbra, majd balra kerülne, de ó nem, nem fogom ám elengedni semmi pénzért. Igyekeznék a szemébe nézni, de a lencsékről visszatükröződő fény ellehetetleníti próbálkozásaimat. Mindenesetre valószínűleg ő is ugyanígy jár velem, tehát mondhatni, kvittek vagyunk.

- Miért nem mész Atobéhez, és hagysz engem békén, ah? – kérdezi elgyötörten.

Ez az, úgy tűnik, tényleg az idegeire megyek. Heh, de legalább ebben jobb vagyok nála.

- Miért mennék? – rázom meg a fejem értetlenül.

- Ugyan már, Aya! Mégis mit csináltatok csütörtök este, ah? – böki ki végül nagy nehezen.

- Egy teniszpályán? Na vajon mi a jó eget, he? – csattanok fel.

- Te… teniszeztél? Atobéval?

Nahát, nahát, Villámész barátunk újfent lecsap.

Bólogatni kezdek.

- De hát… hogy-hogy? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Miért?

Eh, izé… ennyire azért talán nem kellene beleszaladni a mókás történetekbe…

- Nem szándékozom az orrodra kötni – mormolom a lehető legcsendesebben.

Arcán gúnyos mosoly jelenik meg.

- Ah, értem.

- Érted egy frászt – rázom meg a fejem. – Egyébként is, semmi közöd az egészhez!

Hát ez voltaképp ebben a formában nem igaz, de csak azután jövök rá, hogy már kimondtam.

- Én is így gondoltam – hajol közelebb egy pillanatra, megérzem szájának mentolos illatát. – Akkor jobban is tettem, hogy magatokra hagytalak titeket – szavai akár a gúny esszenciái.

Eltátom a számat, aztán legszívesebben beletépnék a hajamba. Persze, nem teszem, az eddigiek is elég bizonyítékul szolgáltak arra, hogy nem vagyok teljesen százas. Mondjuk, Yuushi is az utolsó épen maradt idegszálamon táncol, és ha az is elszakad, akkor szinte teljesen biztos, hogy kényszerzubbonyban fognak elszállítani.

- Menj már a hülye tévképzeteiddel!

- Tévképzet. Végül is csak a kezedet fogta, ah? – tárja szét a karjait.

Az orra elé tartom begipszelt jobbomat. Legszívesebben izomból fejbe vágnám vele, de nem akarok túlzott agresszivitást mutatni. Eléggé vissza kell fognom magamat.

- Elég nyilvánvaló a helyzet, vagy szükség van részletes elemzésre is? – kérdezem halkan. Szívesen hozzátettem volna valami nem túl pozitív jelzőt Oshitari értelmi képességeit illetően, de ha most elkezdődne a sárdobálás, lehet, hogy elszórakoznánk azzal egy jó ideig, és semmivel sem jutnánk előrébb a nézeteltéréseinket illetően

- Ah… - jegyzi meg halkan.

- Persze, valószínűleg túlzottan lekötött Shizuka csábos látványa ahhoz, hogy egy picit is elgondolkozz dolgokon. Látszik, hogy elvette az eszed – húzom el a számat, és fejcsóválva nézek fel a holdra. Bárhova, csak ne Yuushi szemébe.

- Na mi van, csak nem féltékenységet érzek a levegőben? – kérdezi, arcán gúnyos-lenéző mosoly terül szét, szinte világít az éjszakában.

- A kérdés csak az, hogy kinek a részéről– kontrázok, mire egyből elcsendesül.

Idegesen lép egyet előre, én pedig hátra. Aztán balra mindketten. Majd jobbra. Ha egymásba is karolnánk, már egész tangószerű formát öltene a dolog, de nem vagyok azért annyira hülye, hogy ezt az ötletet felvessem Yuushinak. Néha vállon veregetem magam, hogy milyen intelligens kislány vagyok. Ajtófogáson kívül másra is tudom használni a fejem. Pompás.

Mélyet sóhajtok.

Rendben. Ennek nincs semmi értelme, azon kívül, hogy az őrületbe kergetjük egymást. Keserűen elmosolyodok, aztán megfordulok, és kisétálok a meredély szélére. Hülye voltam, hülye vagyok, hogy zaklatom ezt a szerencsétlen srácot. Nyilvánvaló lehetne már végre, hogy semmilyen hatással nem vagyok rá, legfeljebb, nagyon, nagyon negatívval. Hogy lehetek ennyire vak? Ennyi időn keresztül csak hitegettem magam azzal, hogy ha megbeszélünk mindent, abból valami baromi jó dolog fog kisülni! Figyelembe se vettem azt az állandó közönyt, amit a srác az irányomba tanúsít! Atobe állandó magyarázása teljesen megőrjített. Eh. És még ezt is képes lennék másra kenni!

Bocsánatot akarok kérni Yuushitól. El szeretném mondani neki, hogy sajnálom az állandó kirohanásaimat, aztán pedig ráhagyom minden baromságát, nem érdekel, ha a továbbiakban sem vesz rólam tudomást, nem érdekel, ha továbbra is csak a riválisa maradok. Elhatározásom nyomán megfordulok, ám a mozdulat csúcspontján érzem, hogy valami nem stimmel.

Ezt a meggyőződést erősíti bennem az is, amikor mozdul alattam a talaj, és egyszerre megindulok a gravitáció vonzásának irányába. A meglepetéstől mukkanni sem merek, csupán végigsiklok a meredély kavicsos-sziklás falán, kezemet, mellyel reflexesen kapaszkodnék mindenbe, felsértik a kiálló növények és kövek. Valami megdobhat, hiszen a csúszást bukfenc, azt követően pedig heves gurulás váltja fel, egészen addig a pontig, amíg keményen nem koppanok a talajon.

Nah, megvan az alja. Nem kenem rosszul a témát.

- Aya! – kiált le Oshitari. Magasról, nagyon magasról, hangja pedig némi hisztérikusságot sugall. Ha nagyon szemét lennék, nem válaszolnék neki, de sajnos, nem vagyok olyan humoros kedvemben, hogy leálljak játszani. Lelkiekben megajándékozom magam a „bolygó legszerencsétlenebb egyede" megtisztelő címmel, és azt is megállapítom, hogy a második helyezett mindenképpen tetemes lemaradással követhet csak.

- Aya?

Ezzel nem tudok nem egyet érteni.

- Igen – felelek, és hálát adok az égieknek, hogy nem hányódott el a francba a szemüvegem a zuhanás során. Az már más kérdés, hogy a jobb lencsének annyi, és a pókhálószerű repedések (bár nagyon vagány kalóz stílust kölcsönözhetnek) frankón akadályozzák a látásomat, és beköszöntött az a helyzet, hogy előreláthatóan a vakegeret fogom játszani az elkövetkezendő másfél napban. Hurrá!

- Vissza tudsz mászni? – kérdezi Yuushi.

Egyébként rendes a srác. A helyében én szuperszonikus sebességgel eltűztem volna a rákba, és itt hagytam volna magamat. Hm, mostanában elég szigorú vagyok szerény személyemhez.

- Igen – bólintok, aztán megpróbálok feltápászkodni. Visszaesek ülő helyzetbe. – Öh, nem.

- Ah?

- Nem tudok – felelem határozottabban, és megpróbálom behajlítani a bal térdemet. Mintha villám csapna belém, úgy rázkódok össze. Még a hátsó fogaim vacognak egy sort, aztán levonom a megfelelő következtetést: meghúzódott a térdem.

- Hát ez… mámorító – nyugtázza Yuushi.

Mit is mondhatnék? Marhára egyet értek vele.


	21. Chapter 21

_In so much black and white we each have to win_

_With our hearts raging in an unending battle_

- Tudok járni! – csattanok fel, hangom tucatszor verődik vissza a minket körülvevő sziklafalakról, hogy aztán cikázva szaladjon végig a folyómedren, majd némi rezgést hagyva maga mögött haljon el. Yuushi tekintete ennek ellenére továbbra is rajtam csüng; mármint valószínűsítem, hogy így van, szemüveg nélkül a töksötétben nem érzem magam éppen egy vérbeli sasszemnek. Mindenesetre a kezét még be tudom lőni, épp elém nyújtja, és várakozóan tartja, hogy hátha belekapaszkodok. Vagy csak arra pályázik, hogy ne essen csorba eddigi lovagias hírnevén, és lelkiekben pokolra kíván engem és az egész szituációt is.

Na igen, ez sokkal reálisabban hangzik.

Ahogy Yuushi elhúzza a száját, ráébredek, hogy igen, jól tippeltem. Felegyenesedik, és csípőre teszi a kezeit, mutatóujja idegesen dobol valami egyszerű, de kellőképp ideges ritmust.

- Akkor meg pattanj fel, és menjünk, ah? – morran rám, és megindul végig a mederben. Fogalmam sincs, hogy merre tart, de ha fogadnom kellene, tennék rá két csomag rágót, hogy ő sem. Mármint azon kívül persze, hogy nyugatnak; a hold állásából ennyit tudok kisilabizálni, de ennyivel kifújtam tájékozódás terén. Talán egy lankásabb részt keres a falon, ahol még én is fel tudok botorkálni; de az is lehet, hogy az a célja, hogy végigjárja az egész kanyont. Valahogy egy ilyen túrában most annyira nem lenne kedvem aktív tagként részt venni.

Eleresztek egy mély sóhajt, és feltápászkodom. Oké, amíg nem hajlítom be a térdem, addig nincs semmi baj. Ó, igen, ez kábé két másodpercig megy is, egészen addig, amíg meg nem próbálok lépni a jobb lábammal. Áh, értem. Szóval ha lassabban próbálkozok, akkor maradhat nyújtva a balom. Jó, tyúklépésenként nekiindulok, már csak annyi a gond, hogy nem számolok azzal, hogy a talaj göröngyös, a látásom pedig szinte a mínuszba redukálódott. Talán ok-okozati alapon, talán eddigi szenvedéseim függvényében, talán a „ha már lúd, legyen kövér" elvnek igazat adva, de semmiképp sem váratlanul végighasalok az aszott talajon, a kezemen levő sebek újra felhorzsolódnak és porral telítődnek. Szemembe könnyeket csal a csípő, tűszúrásokra emlékeztető fájdalom, ajkamba harapva tápászkodok fel.

Kihúzom magam, fejem az égnek fordítom, és kérdőn nézek a sötét felhőkre, melyek épp a pillanaton takarják el a holdat. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a töksötét még mélyebb is lehet, de úgy tűnik, új fokozatokat kell találnom a zéró fényviszonyok legtalálóbb megnevezéséhez. Körülbelül ekkortájt sikerül magamban realizálnom, hogy nem csak nem látok, de nem is hallok semmit, és mivel legjobb tudomásom szerint süket (még egyelőre) nem vagyok, valószínűleg ennek össz annyi oka lehet, hogy menthetetlenül magamra maradtam.

Álldogálok még egy kicsit csendes magányomban, ökölbe szorult kezekkel, fogaim közé szorított ajkakkal. Hát aha, tényleg nem hallom már Oshitari lépteit, arra pedig esélyt se látok, hogy valahol felfedezzem sudár alakját. Csúcs. Ez az a pont, amikor valami mintha megcsuklana bennem, és méltóságom utolsó darabkáit is feláldozva a balszerencse oltárán megadom magam a sorsomnak, mely erősen azt a tendenciát erőlteti, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában csak szívjak, mint a torkosborz.

Fájni kezd az arcom, és csak most jövök rá, hogy végig összeszorítottam a fogaimat, állkapcsom már szinte a robbanásig feszült. Beletépek a hajamba és a földre borulok, nem törődve a kínnal, ami a térdembe nyilall. Lihegve kezdek zokogni, hisztérikusan és ritmustalanul veszem a levegőt, szabálytalan időközönként újra és újra végigmarom magam. Nem tudom abbahagyni, és nem is vagyok biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán abba szeretném, több fájdalom kell, még több szenvedés. Könnyeim megállíthatatlanul csorognak végig az arcomon. A hajam helyett a földbe kapaszkodom, kaparni kezdem, mintha valami mennyei érzést várnék tőle, de csak eddigi sebeim lesznek még mocskosabbak, még erősebben fájnak. Állam folyamatosan remeg, testem minden porcikája vacog.

- Elég! Nyugodj már le! Aya! Aya! Nyugodj már le! – jut el hozzám tompán valami pánikszerű kiáltozás, de a hangot elnyomja a saját zokogásom és lihegésem. Szívem egyre zaklatottabban ver, már bordáim ketrecét kalapálja, és nem tudom, melyik lesz az a pillanat, amikor egyszerűen csak kirobban a mellkasomból. Levegőért kapkodok, hallom magamat nyöszörögni, fejemben színes képek kavarognak, mindegyik értelmetlen és riasztó, mintha valami feneketlen kútba zuhantam volna, és most egy színes, démoni karnevál képei szórakoztatnának. Egymást váltják a torz, felismerhetetlen alakok, már a fülemben dörömböl a vérem, mikor egyszerre valami más, valami idegen érkezik a viharba, mely vészesen tombol a fejemben.

- Csssssh… nincs semmi baj… nincs… semmi baj…

Suttogás. Ki akar rántani onnan, ahol most vagyok. Tehát hol is? Valahol az őrület határán? Nem tudom, de nem is érdekel. Nem hallgatok a hangra, be akarok zárkózni a saját kis világomba, azt szeretném, ha mindenki békén hagyna. Egyedül. Magányosan. Tovább sírok, már kezd kiszáradni a szemem, de nem tudom abbahagyni. Újra beletépnék a hajamba, de valami visszafogja a kezem. Erősebben próbálkozom, de fájdalmat érzek, hát ráteszek még egy lapáttal, felüvöltök, de semmi haszna. Kezdek kifogyni a szuszból, egyik kavalkádból a másikba zuhanok, ezúttal valami meleg áramlat ragad magával.

Lassan tisztul csak a fejem. Érzem, hallom, szinte látom, ahogy hüppögök. Még mindig remeg a kezem. A térdembe újra visszatér a fájdalom, a horzsolásaim pedig minden eddiginél élesebben kezdenek csípni. Szuszogok, halkan, lassan. Újra észreveszem az éjszakát, kabócák énekelnek tőlem nem messze. Valami mászik a talajon, talán egy százlábú, de nincs erőm arra, hogy megijedjek tőle.

Nem is tudnék. Nyugodt vagyok, annyira nyugodt, mint talán még soha tizennégy év alatt. Szívem veszett dobogása elhalkul, helyébe egy másik lép, az enyém pedig óvatosan próbálja felvenni ennek megfontolt, harmonikus ütemét. Hosszúakat pislogok, szempilláim még súlyosak a könnyektől, és égnek a sírástól, alig bírom őket nyitva tartani.

Nehéz a fejem, de nem zavar, kezével a mellkasának támasztja, hogy ne nekem kelljen tartanom. A hajamat simogatja, és még mindig csitítani próbál. Érzem az illatát, érzem, ahogy inge az enyémnek dörzsölődik, ahogy mellkasa az enyémnek simul, de képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ez valóság.

Nem akarok megszólalni, mert félek, hogy ellibben az álomkép, ha végre rájön, hogy már szükségtelen velem foglalkoznia, mert kifáradtam, és nincs erőm a további őrjöngéshez.

Az ölében fekve próbálom magamban összerakni a részleteket. Mi a fene történt egyáltalán?

- Megijesztettél – suttogja.

Nem válaszolok. Én még mindig ijedt vagyok. Nem akarom tudni, hogy mi van velem. Félek, hogy valami rossz dolog derülne ki. Egy életre elegem van a rossz dolgokból. Nincs szükségem többre, de tényleg.

Tovább simogatja a hajam. Kezdek bűntudatot érezni. Egy órája még képesek lettünk volna egymásnak menni csak úgy hirtelen felindulásból, most pedig úgy szorít magához, mintha haragnak még csak a szikrája se merült volna fel soha kettőnk között. A könnyek hatalma… nem kellett volna elkezdenem sírni. Tartanom kellett volna magamat, ahogy egy büszke lányhoz illik. Nem szorulok a segítségére, nincs szükségem arra, hogy csak emiatt bocsásson meg nekem. Nem felejthet el mindent csak azért, mert… kiborultam? Ugye, csak egy kiborulás volt? Ugye, ez még messze van egy konkrét idegösszeomlástól?

- Soha többé ne csináld ezt, ah? – mondja halkan, hangja megrezegteti a szívem és a lelkem is, önkéntelenül ölelem szorosabban magamhoz, de nem merek rá felnézni, csak arcomat szorítom még inkább a mellkasához. Karjai a vállam köré fonódnak, fejét pedig az enyémre hajtja, érzem a hajamon minden egyes lélegzetvételét. Most sem válaszolok neki. Rettegek attól, hogy olyan dolgok csúsznának ki a számon, amik megzavarnák az idillt. Még megkérdezném, hogy mi van Shizukával. Még eszembe jutna, hogy miért is teniszeztem Atobéval. Még rátérnék arra, hogy miért is mérges rám igazán. Még felvetném, hogy voltaképp én is az vagyok rá.

Minden vágyam az, hogy örökké tartsanak ezek a percek, de úgy tűnik, ezzel egyedül vagyok. Oshitari mocorogni kezd, karjaiba vesz, és finoman talpra enged. Bágyadtan pislogok rá, nem látom élesen arcának körvonalait, hiszen ingem zsebében fityegnek szerencsétlenül járt szemüvegem maradványai. A hangjából ítélve kedves akar lenni, de én mást is kiérzek belőle. Félelmet. Retteg attól, hogy hirtelen megint bekattan nálam valami, és újra vergődni kezdek. Meg tudom érteni, mert én is ettől tartok.

Felvillantok egy óvatos mosolyt, és hagyom, hogy átkaroljon, balommal belékapaszkodok, hogy támogatni tudjon a kiszáradt mederben vezető göröngyös úton át. Nem siet, segíti ráérős botorkálásomat. Néha kínosan felkuncogok szerencsétlenségemen, de nem reagál rá, nem olt le, nem nevez ki a világ bolondjának. Azt hiszem, tényleg sikerült rá hoznom a frászt.

Eh. Sajnálom.

- Egyébként Shizuka-chan érdekes lány, ah? – veti fel csendesen.

Megdermedek egy pillanatra, de remélem, nem veszi észre. Nem mintha zavarna, hogy nem csak csendben sétálgatunk egymás mellett, de tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy ez a párbeszéd az, amire most mindkettőnknek szüksége van? Valahogy az időzítés nem az igazi… vagy talán arra pályázik, hogy sikerült annyira kiütnöm magam az iméntiek során, hogy képes leszek némán végighallgatni? Áh, annyira soha nem leszek rossz állapotban!

- Érdekes. Ez a jó szó rá – húzom el a szám, és lehunyom a szemeimet. Alig bírom őket nyitva tartani, plusz jelenlegi vakságomnál már így se, úgy se lesz rosszabb.

- Tudtad, hogy még soha nem volt szerelmes? – kérdezi.

Megbicsaklik a lábam, és ha Yuushi nem kap el, újra a talajon végezném. Így viszont újra csak az ölelésébe kerülök, ami a jelenlegi beszédtémát tekintve még a hasalásnál is nagyobb büntetésnek tűnik. Ki is küzdöm magam a helyzetből, és megpróbálok egyedül tovább bicegni.

- Nem, nem tudtam – felelem lassan, még saját magam számára is tompa hangon.

Azt várom, hogy Yuushi beelőz, vagy legalábbis mellém sétál, ehelyett viszont még mindig magam mögül hallom csak a lépteit, mintha csak azt akarná jelezni, hogy ha ennyire makacsul tartom magam a „boldogulok magam is" teóriámhoz, akkor nem fog feleslegesen belepofátlankodni a személyes terembe. Hálás vagyok neki érte.

- Szeretett volna jóban lenni veled – teszi még hozzá Yuushi. Alapjáraton erre talán felcsattannék, de túl sok köd ereszkedett már ma rám ahhoz, hogy képes legyek az érzelmek széles skáláját felvonultatni. – Igazán aranyos lánynak tart, és nagyot csalódott benned. Úgy érzi, hogy elárultad.

- Nem árultam el. Én csak… felvilágosítottam az élet dolgairól.

Amint kimondom, már érzem is, hogy mekkora barom vagyok. Ugyan, mitől lennék okosabb vagy akár érettebb annál a lánynál? Hiszen egy év sincs köztünk, ő pedig valószínűleg egész életében népszerűbb volt nálam, az antiszociális fekete varjúnál. Talán fele annyi tapasztalatom sincs abban, hogy hogy bánjunk másokkal, mint neki. Tenyerembe temetem az arcomat és hosszan sóhajtok.

- Aya…

Yuushi hangja riadtnak tűnik. Megérinti a vállam, de félrecsapom a kezét. Még erősen leamortizálódott látásommal is feltűnik a döbbenet az arcán. Megcsóválom a fejem, nagyon lassan, egyet jobbra, egyet balra. Teszek pár lépést hátra.

- Aya, kérlek, nyugodj meg… talán kicsit durván bántál vele, de nincs ebből semmi baj. Tényleg tud néha idegesítő lenni, de…

- NEM! – sikoltok fel, és idegesen megdörzsölöm a vállam. Igyekszem lenyugodni, próbálom csitítani a szívverésemet. Yuushi közelebb lép, mintha le akarna fogni, de elhátrálok előle, egészen a sziklafalig. A fogaim újra és újra egymásnak koccannak, ahogy vacogok. Szorosan összezárom a szemeimet, és csak arra figyelek, hogy valahogy kontrolláljam zaklatott levegővételemet. Beletelik jó pár percbe.

Ahogy felnézek, Yuushit látom magam előtt. Két kezével megtámaszkodik a sziklafalon, készen arra, hogy lefogjon, ha megint őrjöngeni kezdenék. Nem, ez nem fog megtörténni, túl üres vagyok már hozzá.

Megérintem Yuushi mellkasát, és lassan felpillantok rá.

- Nem érted – suttogom. – Nem vele van a baj.

- Hanem? – vonja fel a szemöldökét, figyelmen kívül hagyva, ahogy végigsimítom ingét.

- Csak ahogy korábban mondtad. Én… féltékeny vagyok rá. Miattad.

Szavaim üresen koppannak. Esküszöm, még a kabócák is elhallgatnak, minden zaj megszűnik körülöttünk. Yuushiból szinte sugárzik a döbbenet. Vontatottan löki el magát a faltól, aztán elsétál. Léptei kimérten dobbannak, ő pedig nem néz vissza. Közömbösen bámulok utána, egészen addig, amíg alakját teljesen magába nem nyeli a sötétség. Újra magamra maradtam, kongó ürességem pedig egészen új méreteket ölt, az éjszaka pedig újra megtelik a természet neszeivel. Felnézek a holdra: röhög rajtam. Meg tudom érteni.


	22. Chapter 22

_In this world of ice I'll show you our path and destination_

_This dream is now set as inevitable goal_

- Mondom, nem – lököm el magamtól Kyoko kezét, a nagyfejű ecsettel együtt. A lány csalódottan helyezi egyik lábáról súlyát a másikra, és hosszan nyüszíteni kezd.

- Ugyan már!

- Nem – ismétlem, tüntetőleg a tükör elé könyökölök, és tekintetemet végigjáratom a túloldalon unott arccal üldögélő másomon. A sebtapasz még mindig csuda jól mutat a homlokomon, de szerencsére a hajamat végre sikerült valami olyan formába rendeznem, hogy emberek közé is mehetek anélkül, hogy bárkit fékezhetetlen vihogás miatt kellene felbukkanásomat követően kórházba szállítani. A sminkelést meg soha nem vittem túlzásba: csak a szememet húzom ki mindig, hogy ne vesszen el arcom fehérségében.

- De ez a kis szürke szemhéjpúder tök jól menne a ruhádhoz! Na, hadd tegyem fel! – térdel le a szék mellé, amely jelenleg a „szenvedéseim színhelye" megtisztelő címet birtokolja. Monodráma egy felvonásban, főszerepben Yamaguchi Aya, a Hyoutei Gakuen harmadik évfolyamos diákja. Jegyek most kedvezményes áron kaphatók!

- Minek? – morranok fel két önsajnálattól súlyos sóhaj között.

- Mert végre bálozunk, és akkor tegyünk meg mindent azért, hogy szépek legyünk!

- Nem akarok szép lenni.

Már nem mintha akarattal el tudnám érni, hogy az legyek, de most még az inspiráció is hiányzik. Végignyúlok a fésülködőasztalon, államat kézfejemre támasztom. Kyoko méltatlankodva toporog mellettem, kezeit csípőre téve méreget.

- Mire fel ez a nagy punnyadás?

- Soha nem is voltam túl aktív – kontrázok.

Kyoko meglapogatja a vállamat, és a tükör felé fordulva néz a szemembe.

- De Aya-chan, ez a ruha megérdemli a legjobbat. Tiszteld meg ennyivel – rebegteti felém a szempilláit. Kihúzom magam ültömben, és végigsimítom a könnyű anyagot.

Egy jó délutánba telt, míg sikerült rábukkanni. Kaa-san nagyszerűségét kiválóan példázza, hogy volt türelme velem minimum hat boltot végigjárni a tökéletes (vagy legalábbis a többinél kevésbé gáz) göncért. Hosszas viták után lyukadtunk csak ki ennél – én minden áron valami fehéret szerettem volna vagy esetleg feketét. Kaa-san inkább a rózsaszínt, a zöldet vagy a vöröset preferálta. Némi hajtépést követően kompromisszumot kötöttünk: rábukkantam erre az egyszerű, mell alatt húzott, combközépig érő, szürke kisestélyire. Nincs se ujja, se válla, mellrészen pedig piros és arany minták kergetőznek rajta, így kaa-san „vigyél egy kis színt a ruhatáradba" mániájának is eleget tesz valamennyire.

- Ám legyen – sóhajtok, és lehunyom a szememet. Kyoko boldog vihorászással veti rám magát. Utálom, amikor nem látom, mit csinálnak körülöttem. Talán túlságosan is gyanakvó vagyok, de úgy tűnik, erre meg is van az okom, hiszen Kyoko egyszeriben a szemhéjam festegetéséről áttér a száméra. – Te mi a frászt művelsz?

- Szájfény! – rikoltja, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

Mindenesetre ráhagyom, nincs igazán kedvem feltápászkodni a székből, és a földbe döngölni a csajt. Na jó, nem csak a kedv hiányáról van itt szó, hanem a… hm, az adottságokéról. Már fizikailag.

- Kész vagy! Hm, szemüveg nélkül nem is nyújtasz olyan borzalmas látványt!

Kyoko és a bíztató, építő jellegű kijelentések.

Kinyitom a szemem, és szájhúzogatva nézek szembe tükörképemmel. Nem igazán ismerem meg saját magam: tényleg fura vagyok szemüveg nélkül, füstös szemekkel és csillogó ajkakkal, egy ilyen gyönyörű ruhában. Hálásan biccentek egyet Kyoko felé, amit elégedett mosollyal viszonoz.

Igazság szerint soha nem voltak barátaim. Nem mintha most úgy érezném, hogy lennének… de valahogy minden más lett, alig egy hét alatt. Korábban a családomon túl senkiben sem tudtam megbízni, és nem is igényeltem azt, hogy a korombeliekkel lóghassak. Talán ez a sok flúgos ember, aki körülvesz, talán a nagy Atobe-sama edzései, talán ez a… hm, fellángolás Yuushi iránt… valami végérvényesen megváltozott. Örülök annak, hogy Kyoko itt ficánkol mellettem, örültem neki, mikor a nap folyamán akár Shishido-san, akár Akutagawa bármilyen kérdéssel megkerestek. Örülnék neki, ha talán Shizuka-channal is tudnám rendezni a nézeteltéréseimet. Bár ez most mindenképpen lehetetlennek tűnik: a lányt ma reggel hazaküldte Sakaki-sensei, a rendezvény fővédnöke és a helyi atyaúristen. Meg tudom érteni: a pletykák alapján (merthogy saját szememmel nem láttam) a lány pofázmánya az eddigieknél még borzalmasabban festett, amikor felkelt, és ugyan, minek bántsuk még szerencsétlent a szánakozó pillantásokkal is? Nem, nem röhögtem a hír hallatán. Nem vagyok azért annyira szemét. Tényleg.

- Nos?

Felnézek Kyokóra.

- Nos? – kérdezek vissza. Már felhallatszik a zene a hallból, hegedű utasítja csendre az összes többi hangszert, hogy énekével boldogítsa a szíveket, hogy hangja egyedül, cikázva töltse ki a teret.

- Induljunk – kacsint rám a lány, és karon ragad.

Ahogy kilépünk a folyosóra, arcon csap a tisztítószerek átható szaga. Hát hiába szellőztettünk egész éjszaka, csak nem tudtuk kiűzni a kastélyból az illatot – de nem csak ezt: még mindig a falak között lappang az az érzés, hogy valami régit, valami kopottat zavartunk fel örökké tartó álmából. Az ablakokon beeső fénysugarak áthatolhatatlan homályba ütköznek, mintha maga a kastély sem akarna soha felébredni, és meg szeretne maradni annak az ódon, idegen épületnek, ami mindig lehetett, akár még fénykorában is.

Kyoko ezúttal vezet, ráadásul nem is úgy, mint legutóbbi vaksizásom alkalmával – most igenis figyel arra, hogy ne irányítson neki semminek, sőt, még a padló egyenetlenségeire is külön felhívja a figyelmemet. Jól esik a gondoskodása: mosolyogni támad kedvem.

Cipősarkaink kopogása tucatszorosan verődik vissza a falakról, menthetetlenül azt az érzést keltve, hogy magunk vagyunk, hiába a zene, hiába a lárma, ami odalentről szűrődik fel. Kyoko felszólít, hogy inkább a vállába kapaszkodjak, és elővigyázatosan levezet a lépcsőn. Nem, nem botlok meg: két év alatt elég tapasztalatot gyűjtöttem már abban, hogy hogy is kell ügyesen járni magas sarkúban. Néha igazán úgy érzem, hogy viselése még természetes bambaságomat is képes kiküszöbölni, és még talán kecsesnek is lennék benne mondható. Persze, ez rendkívül erős feltételes mód.

Csak onnan veszem észre közös pályafutásunk végét, hogy Kyoko egyszerre kisiklik támaszkodó kezeim alól. Csupán az ment meg attól, hogy a fentebb említettekkel ellentétben végignyúljak a padlón, hogy a lépcső elfogy a lábaim alól, és nincs hova _le_esni. A visszafogott, halvány foltok, melyek jelen esetben össz látásomat teszik ki, arra engednek következtetni, hogy bizony eddigi hű vakvezető kutyusom elloholt a messzeségbe. Mély sóhajjal veszem tudomásul a szomorú tényt, aztán jobb lehetőséget nem látva jelenlegi fogyatékosságom leplezésére, nekidőlök a lépcső korlátjának. Ami meglepően melegnek tűnik. És puhának is.

- Mit képzelsz magadról, naa?

Hm, érdekes egy korlát! Kicsit mintha felvágták volna a nyelvét a néhai tervezők!

- Öh, bocsánat – lépek előre két lépést, tekintetemet a padlóra sütöm, mintha ott bármi érdekes várna rám. Pedig nem, mert még azt se látom kellőképp élesen. Én, a vakegér.

- Keh, semmi baj, nézz csak lábtörlőnek! – puffog Atobe.

- Korlátnak – jegyzem meg halkan.

- He? – kérdez vissza, egy pillanatra kiesve a lázongó ifjú herceg szerepköréből.

- Korlátnak. Egy lábtörlőnek nem szoktam csak úgy nekitámaszkodni.

- Kötekedni akarsz ore-samával?

- Eh, dehogy – legyintek hevesen, aztán mély sóhajjal visszafordulok a hall felé.

Fények ragyognak, minden egyes forrás külön élettel pislákol. Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem láthatom, mit hoztak össze az elsősök a mai nap során! Bár ez a ragyogás, ez az állandó lüktetés, melyet talán mécsesek, talán izzók teremtenek, sokkal jobban lenyűgöz, mint bármely más cicoma, amit akár csak elképzelni is tudnék.

- Hogy-hogy így? – fordulok vissza Atobéhoz.

- Így? Azaz?

- Egyedül.

- Keh, néha a nagy ore-samára is ráfér egy kis magány. Legalább van egy perc nyugtom – mondja, és még így, a tökhomályban is meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy a haját dobálja.

- Na nehogy már azt akard nekem beadni, hogy nem élvezed, hogy fürtökben lógnak rajtad a rajongók! – nevetek fel.

Őszintén. Vidáman. Szokatlanul.

- Pedig néha nagyon fárasztó tud ám lenni.

- Aha. Én meg egy fél ananásszal a számban járom a hulát a hall közepén – legyintek fejcsóválva. – Ebbe a pozícióba születtél, volt időd, hogy hozzászokj. És talán megtanulhattad szeretni is. Ne is tagadd!

Keserű kacajt hallat, aztán hangja komollyá válik:

- És te? Te milyen szerepet jelöltél ki magad számára az életben?

- Eh… enyém az örök magányos karakter, aki tök pesszimistán áll mindenhez, és csendes perceiben azon morfondírozik, hogy hogyan nyírja ki az egész emberiséget – vonom meg a vállam. Hoppá, ez talán túlzottan őszintére sikeredett. Még szerencse, hogy nem látom Atobe arcán a reakciót.

- Éljen a pozitív életszemlélet. És ezek után hogyan tovább?

Összevonom a szemöldököm. Atobe, amint mások privát gondolatai felől érdeklődik? Na ne!

- Hát… gondolom, valahogy elvégzem már ezt az utolsó évet, aztán soha többé Hyoutei Gakuen, soha többé Oshitari Yuu… - elharapom a mondat végét, és a fogamat kezdem szívni. Affranc, ehhez aztán már tényleg semmi köze a srácnak. Én hülye!

- Oshitari? Heh… hallottam, mi történt tegnap éjjel – mondja Atobe, és megforgatja kezében poharát. Amiről fogalmam sincs, hogy hogy került oda hozzá, de hát na, korcsosult látással sok minden elkerüli az ember lányának figyelmét. Bár ahhoz, hogy Atobe szavainak és kérdéseinek a _célja _sem tűnt fel, az már inkább jelent értelmi hiányokat, mint pusztán fizikai csökevényességeket. Vak vagyok, és most már nem csak szó szerint, hanem átvitt értelemben is, ó, igen.

- De jó neked – húzom el a szám, ahogy felidézem a sötétséget, az erdőt, a hűvös szellőt, a kabócák énekét. A meredélyt, ami már megint csak keresztbe tett nekem, magát a folyómedret, ahol életem legriasztóbb perceit éltem át, majd közvetlenül utánuk a mennyei boldogságot és annyi melegséget, amennyit addig még soha nem éreztem. Majd az üresség, a mindent elborító, hatalmas semmi… nem emlékszem, hogy jutottam vissza a szállásra. Valószínűleg valami holdkóros, lázálmos állapotban tántorogtam vissza, aztán elnyúltam az ágyban, és csak annyi rémlik, hogy reggel nem bírtam megmozdítani a lábam. Jelen pillanatban is nyirkos kötés van bal térdem körül, bár már eléggé lecsillapodott a fájdalom, a reggeli kínok immár elmúltak, és egész könnyedén megy a mozgás is.

- Vége mindennek? – kérdezi halkan.

Megrándítom a vállam.

- Jah. Ezek után megpróbálom ignorálni a jelenlétét, ugyanúgy, ahogy korábban ő tette velem. Elleszünk egymás mellett, szerintem részéről is mehetne így tovább minden – sóhajtok, és ismét megvonom a vállam.

- Akkor elfelejted a teniszt is? – támaszkodik a korlátnak Atobe.

Elmosolyodok a kérdésre.

- El kellene? Mókás egy hét volt ez így az edzésekkel… igazán megszerettem a játékot, hiányozna, ha nem edzenél tovább – mondom. – Bár gondolom, mindezek után semmi kedved nem lenne hozzá – vetem fel óvatosan, abban reménykedve, hogy fejrázás lesz a válasz, esetleg egy bíztató vállveregetés némi biztosítással párosítva afelől, hogy ugyan, persze, hogy szívesen oktat a továbbiakban is.

- Jól gondolod – mondja flegmán.

Egy pillanatra megszédülök. Eh… na jó, egyik csapás a másik után, lassan már fel sem fogom venni az ilyesmit! Amibe nem halsz bele, attól csak erősebb leszel… a fenébe is, ki találta ki ezt az emeletes baromságot?

- Aha… értem – köszörülöm meg a torkomat.

- Viszont – itt hangjába valami hamiskás kuncogás költözik -, heh, gyere csak.

- Ho… - kérdezném, de válasz helyett, csak karon ragad, és kicsit sem finoman rángat végig a báltermen. Azzal, hogy ő a nagy Atobe-sama, természetesen kiváltságok járnak, csupán szeme egy-egy villanásával úgy választja szét a tömeget, akár az a bibliai muksó a Vörös-tengert. Hirtelen toppan meg előttem, némiképp felkenődök a hátára, de efelett nagy kegyesen, cseppnyi morgással megfeddve csupán tekint el.

- Kezd belőletek elegem lenni – sóhajtja. – A nagy ore-sama utál kerítőnőt játszani, de a világraszóló szerencsétlenkedésetek már ilyen megalázó lépésekre sarkall – hallom szónoklatát, még mindig a háta mögül. Jelen pillanatban azonban jobban leköt az újfent a térdembe nyilalló fájdalom annál, hogy arra figyeljek, mit magyaráz. – Te emlékszel, mit beszéltünk ma. Ne légy hülye. Aya-chan, te pedig… hát neked már szinte tökmindegy, de lehetőleg ne cseszd már el megint! Részemről ennyi, ha ezek után is tovább bambáztok, akkor végleg leveszem rólatok a kezemet – mély levegőt vesz. – Nehéz ore-sama élete. Naa, Kabaji?

- Usu – hangzik az elmés felelet (de honnan, a viharba is, honnan?).

Atobe még egyszer (csak úgy, búcsúzóul) homlokon fricskáz, aztán elsétál előlem, újra csak a ragyogást látom, ám ezúttal egy káprázat jelenik meg a fények közt, akár egy látomás, akár egy valóra vált álom. Nem tudom, mit gondol, pedig végre tisztán látom az arcát, látom megütközött tekintetét, enyhén nyitott ajkait… és hiába várom, hogy kifejezése undokra vagy dühösre váltson, aztán valamit a fejemhez vágva viharozzon el.

Nem teszi. Csak áll előttem, és vár. Körülöttünk megáll az idő, szikráznak a fények, a lábaim pedig megállíthatatlanul remegnek. Milyennek láthat most? Hogy érezhet ebben a pillanatban? El akar rohanni, mint éjjel, vagy ő is… áh, nem, miért akarna velem maradni? Miért is engedné, hogy fejemet mellkasára hajtsam és életem végéig csak a karjaiban nyugodjak, élvezve teste melegét?

Várok.

Nem tudom megtörni a pillanatot. Közénk ereszkedik az üresség, a tapinthatatlanság. Nem hallok semmit, magam előtt csak őt látom – olyan érzésem van, mintha levegőt se vennék. Nem merem megtenni azt az egyetlen lépést, nem merem megmozdítani a karjaimat, mert félek, hogy örökké elveszteném még ezt az egyetlen esélyt is; az esélyt arra, hogy ne gyűlölettel nézzen rám, ne megvetően érezzen irántam. Ez a lehetetlen mozzanat, ez a semmit nem érő álldogálás is többet jelent számomra bárminél a világon, nem akarom, hogy vége legyen, nem akarom, hogy bárki megszakítsa az álmomat!

Pedig… meg kell szakadnia.

Mintha lemaradnék egy jelenetről. Mintha egy régi filmet néznék, amiben a vágások egészen amatőr és balfék módon lettek megoldva: észre sem veszem, mikor teszi meg azt az egyetlen lépést, ami közöttünk van, csak arra eszmélek fel, hogy a karjaiban vagyok. Nem hallok semmi mást zaklatott lélegzetvételén kívül, a szívének ritmusa most korántsem olyan nyugodt, mint legutóbb, össze-vissza ver, mintha gazdája ötven kört futott volna a teniszpálya körül. Érzem Yuushi forró tenyerét a hátamon, amint ujjai újra és újra végigsimítják a bőrömet.

Hogy hihetném el? Hogy adhatnám át magam az ábrándnak, mely végre valóra vált? Óvatosan, szinte beteg lassúsággal emelem fel kezeimet. Ujjaim óvatosan érik Yuushi derekát, öltönyének finom szövetét. Igaz hát? Igazán ő az, és igazán én vagyok, akit a karjaiban tart? Átölelem, arcomat puha ingére hajtom, és hosszan sóhajtok, a levegő remegve hagyja el ajkaimat. Még mosolyogni sincs erőm, pedig belsőmet szétfeszíti a boldogság, a színtiszta, szívből jövő, lehető legőszintébb öröm, olyan, amilyet még soha nem tapasztaltam korábban!

Yuushi kiegyenesedik. Felnézek rá, arca komoly, végtelenül komoly, csak szemeiben látok valami számomra eddig ismeretlen csillogást, ami földöntúlian vonzóvá teszi amúgy is észbontó tekintetét. Hogy libabőrös leszek-e? Naná, hogy az leszek!

- És… mikor szeretnél legyőzni teniszben? – suttogja, mély hangja végigborzongatja bőröm.

Halk kuncogás fakad ki belőlem, és pironkodva fordítom el a fejem. Aztán pillantásom mégis újra csak a Yuushiéba akad: nem akarok elszalasztani egyetlen másodpercet sem, amit tekintetében elmerülve tölthetek.

Tehát Atobe beszámolt neki. Részletesen. Mindenről.

Eh… de hát ugyan, kit érdekel már az?

- Tizenöt év múlva… vagy talán soha – vonom meg a vállam. – Segítesz?

- Ah… tehát készítselek fel saját magam ellen?

- Valahogy úgy.

Yuushi arcán istenektől származó mosoly jelenik meg. Tekintete az ajkaimra vándorol, aztán egyik ujjával finoman emeli meg államat. Lehunyom a szemeimet, hogy aztán egy pillanat múlva színes képek forgataga vonjon magával valami távoli világba, ahogy Yuushi puha, nedves ajkai az enyéimhez érnek. Csókja annyira lágy és finom, mégis vad és fékezhetetlen – azt hinném, semmi sem lesz képes megzavarni a pillanatot, de nem, sajnos nem így van: szemüvege az arcomhoz ér, a lencsék hideg érintése kiráz az édes élményből.

Elhajlok tőle, és elhúzom a szám.

- Nem vennéd le végre a szemüveged? Nem mintha akármikor máskor is szükséged lenne rá, de azt hiszem, ez a pillanat most tényleg nem az, amikor feltétlenül rajtad kell lennie…

- Viccelsz? – hajol közelebb, a szám köré suttogva a szavakat. – Ez a szexepilem, ah?

Nevetni kezdenék, de Yuushi nem hagy rá lehetőséget. Újra csókkal zárja le ajkaimat – ez azonban még az előzőnél is mámorosabb, élettel telibb és gazdagabb: nem tűnik már fel egy-két kósza lencse, nem érzem azt sem, hogy akaratlanul is egyre erősebben szorítom magamhoz Yuushit. Csupán a hegedű szavai költöznek a fülembe, megzenésítve érzelmeimet, hangot adva lángoló boldogságomnak, ritmust adva a fiú hevesen dobogó szívének.

Nem érdekel már soha többé, milyennek kellene lennie a világnak. Nem foglalkoztat immár, milyen is egy igazi, hithű magányos farkas élete. Nem tud felizgatni innentől egyetlen kis hülye liba vagy beképzelt tahó sem. Nem fogok beleroppanni a saját baromságaiba.

Hiszen itt van Yuushi. Oshitari Yuushi. A legelső szerelmem. Az örök riválisom.

_Because I watch you more than anyone, my destined rival_

_So let's go forth into the future_

_**Vége**_

Az idézetek forrása: _Atobe_ _Keigo – Hametsu he no Rondo_ albumáról a _Rival_ (_Shukuteki_) című szám, _Suwabe_ _Junichi_ előadásában. Az angol fordításért köszönet az 


End file.
